Is It You?
by Graire13
Summary: Claire's brother Jack got married and moved out and left his farm. He asked Claire to run the farm for him and so she did. When she finally arrived there, one night she met someone. Someone from her childhood. Who is he? GrayxClaire
1. Is It You? Chapter 1

**Hello! My name is Graire13. This is my very first fan fiction and I'm really excited that I finally got to post it. My english is not that good so I'm really sorry if you don't understand that much, even if my pen name is Graire13 doesn't mean I only write grayxclaire, I could write anything you want, unless I know it though. Thank you for reading and enjoy! **

* * *

Is It You?

Chapter 1

**Claire's P.O.V.**

I was heading to Mineral Town. My brother Jack used to lived there until he got married to someone from Forget-Me-Not Valley, so he moved there, leaving his farm and old home. He asked me if i could run his farm. Of course i said yes, i've always loved gardening and growing crops ever since i was very little. Plus, I hated my old job in the cities. I don't like living in the city, there's so many cars that cause traffic jams and then later after that I'll get yelled by my boss. While I was trying to sleep, my neighbors throw an all night party, I didn't get much sleep.

The boat stop with a loud _thud_ sound as the boat collided the dock. I stand up and get off of the boat with a little help from Zack, he's the one who sent me to Mineral town.

"Here ya go" said Zack as he put down all of my luggages.

"Thanks Zack, I'll see you around" i waved goodbye but someone grabbed my wrist that make me turned around

"I forgot to give you this map, this town maybe small but you can still get lost though" He handed me the map and smile thinly at him

"I'll come to your farm at 5 PM to show how to ship items" he said with a big small

"Sure, anyways, thanks for the map" I waved again and turned around. To my right I could see two building, one looks like a restaurant while the other looks like a regular cabin. Maybe Zack lives there. I started to walk out of the beach and stopped in the middle of the Rose Plaza. _If I'm not mistaken._ I growled as I struggled with the map and released a small laugh when I succeed to open the map without just ripping it all apart just because I can't open it. I sighed before walking down the path that leads to my farm. _My new home._ I wonder if Jack upgraded his house, I don't like living in a one room house and he knows that I don't like living in a one room house. I bet the house is empty now he moved away or maybe he left it there and but new furniture for his new house with his new wife.

As I reached my farm, there's a huge field that kind of overgrown a little but there are some turnip crops growing. Still a little sprout. I heard a _ehhem _sound behind me, I turned around to see a short man in a red suit and a red tube hat. _What is this? the 80's?_

"Hello, I'm Thomas, Mayor of Mineral Town, and you must be Jack's sister" said Thomas. His height were around my waistline. From distance he might look like a kid dressed in red.

"Hello, My name is Claire and how did you know that I'm Jack's sister?" I asked after i shook his small hands. Surprisingly it's smaller than mine

"He talked about you almost everyday" he answered. Jack probably says bad things about me

"He says that you're honest, kind hearted, forgiving, trustworthy, very kind and beautiful too, and he was right about you being so beautiful" said Mayor Thomas. I flushed, did Jack really said that about me? even though we fought a lot during the past?

"Anyways, you should introduce yourself to the folks in town, after you are finish Zack will come and teach you how to ship items. And don't worry about watering the turnips, Zack watered them this morning before he picked you up. A-and don't worry if your new house is not upgraded fully yet, Jack spent a fortune on it and the furniture, I insist on buying the furniture but he knows your taste. A-a-and…um…." Mayor Thomas tapped his chin while he thinks what he's going to say. this guy sure talks a lot. I like that a little._ just a little._

"The folks in town are very friendly and helpful, please stay here as long as you want. Enjoy your stay" He finally said and waved goodbye. I took my luggages and went to my new house, fully upgraded. As I walked in I was speechless. Jack does knows my taste on furnitures. There's a flat plasma T.V, a dark wood coffee table, black leather coaches and seats, modern-ish looking kitchen with kitchen utensils, a dark wood dinning table for 6 that matched with the coffee table, carpets, plants and a our family picture hanging up high above the T.V.

That photo brings a lot of memories. My mother was wearing a blue dress that match her eyes, her long blond hair tied up into a bun, my farther was wearing a black tuxedo and his brown hair is nicely comb back which make his brown eyes stand our more. And there's my brother Jack and me, i was sitting on my mother's lap while Jack sat on my father's lap.

both of us wear clothes that matches our parent's clothes. I was wearing a blue dress and Jack was wearing a tuxedo. I really missed my parents. My parents were divorced when I was seven, both of my parents went in their separate ways. I couldn't decided who should I follow. My mother or my Father? Jack picked our aunt Kana. I wouldn't want to lose Jack more than losing my parents. Jack has always been there for me even if we fought a lot. So I chose my aunt Kana and that's where my life begins in the cities.

I shook my head violently to shake of the memory. I walked into my bedroom to unpack my clothes and just as I expected, my bedroom was amazing. A black study desk facing the window with a black leather chair, light brown carpet floors, a leather coach, a bean bag chair, closet and a large double bed? _Jack is way too forward, I'm still 18 and I won't get married in another two years or so. Plus no guy will ever like me in THAT way._

I sighed and start unpacking my clothes. After I'm done unpacking my clothes, I was thinking taking a shower first, I don't want any of the folks think I'm disgusting or something. I picked up my towel, underclothes, shirt and an overall and walk inside the bathroom, a fancy one, more like a luxurious one. I sighed again, why does Jack have to spend all of his money on furnitures, decoration, and bathroom thingies? it feels like I'm in a hotel instead of a house, this is even more fancier than my old house at the city. I rather stay in a one room house. I shook off the thought out of my head and stepped inside the shower. after 20 minutes later, I stepped out of the bathroom and went out of the house.

I wonder where I should go first, I look at the map that Zack gave me. I think I should visit people who were far from my farm then to the closest to my farm.

* * *

I have met so many good people, I even make good friends with Ann and Popuri. My last stop was the Blacksmith. As I walked down the red cobblestone road, the wind blew through my hair, the flowers gently danced with the light wind, the smell of nature filled up the air. This place was way better than the city, it's so much calmer and quieter. And just a flash, I saw the Blacksmith. Just a few feet away from the door, I could smell smoke and melted metal. I took a deep breath and walked inside. My eyes teared up from the smoke but I quickly wipe in away. An old man's voice startled me as I walked in

"Well hello there, I haven't seen you before, are you new here?" He asked, he wore a black shirt, a green sleeveless sweater and some khaki pants. He also has a bald shiny head and a long white beard that goes along with his white eyebrows

"My name is Claire, I'm the one who runs the farm here" I said with a smile. It's a challenge for me to smile while you're about to coughed to death in this thick smoke

"Ah.. I see, you're Jack's sister, I've heard about you" he smooth out his beard "It's a pity Gray it's here, he usually messed up with his work but I think he could learn a lot from you since you are a very hard worker" He continued

"Maybe I'll might him someday" I said politely and the old man smiles

"Oh I forgot, My name is Sebastian but you could call me by my middle name, Saibara" Said Saibara as he extended his arm for a handshake

"It's nice to meet you Saibara" I said as I let go of his hand and walked out of the store

I looked at my watch and it's almost 5 PM, Zack might be waiting for me. I said goodbye to Saibara and I ran fast as could towards my farm, when I reached my farm, Zack greeted me and show me how to shipped things. It wasn't hard really, just toss something in there and you'll get paid every day at 5 PM but holidays. When Zack left the farm I went inside my house to get ready to go to the Inner Inn with Ann and Popuri. They said that I should wear normal clothes instead in my overalls so I wore a simple baby blue button shirt and a pair of worn out jeans.

It took about 30 minutes to the Inn from my farm and I got there I was instantly got greeted by Ann and Popuri.

"Hey Claire, you made it" said Ann as she hugged me

"To be honest Claire, we both think you forgot about our plan tonight" said Popuri

"Don't be silly, I'll never forget" I smiled at the pink haired woman while forcefully try to break free from the red head who were hugging me very tightly like a python

"Anyways, lets go inside and eat and Ann we don't want Claire to die in her first day now do we?" Said Popuri as she helped me pull away from Ann

"Hehe, my bad, anyways let's go! My dad is making pizza for us and I don't want it to get cold now" Said Ann, taking me and Popuri from the wrist and forcefully dragging us in

We sat down on a table and ate our pizza that Ann's father Doug make. It was absolutely delicious pizza I have ever tasted. After we've done eating, we started talking.

Ann talked about Cliff and how cute he is when he lost his words and Popuri talked about Kai that always travels a lot and hated how her brother Rick always complains about him.

"So Claire, have you ever meet someone you like?" Asked Popuri

"Well I do actually, I was four years old when I met him" I blushed as the memory swirled around my head

"Really? What's his name?"

"I don't remember but I still remember his dark ocean like blue eyes and his short reddish blond hair, he was really shy at first but we got closer so he warmed up to me" I smiled

"How did you met him?" Asked Ann looking so stunned after what I said

"I got bullied by three boys, he hen steps in and saved me, that's when I started to like him"

"Did he ever liked you back?" Asked Popuri also to be stunned too

"I don't know, but I think he only sees me as a friend" I frowned "Sometimes I wish that I'll meet him again and confess to him like that is ever going to happen"

"Maybe you shouldn't give up, there's might be a chance he likes you too" Said Ann and Popuri in a unison

"Yeah, you guys are right but…" I trailed off and looked at my watch that says 8 PM "Gotta go guys, I had a great time, tell your dad that the pizza was delicious" I said as I hugged them goodbye to both of them. I walked on the road alone, admiring the full moon, the stars are all out tonight, it was a beautiful night. I was so distracted by the stars that I bumped into someone's chest and I almost stumble over him. _who ever he is._

I looked up to see someone that I never met yet. He then looked down at me, his hat was covering his face but I could still see his ocean like eyes, it was so mesmerizing yet so familiar

"Sorry, I didn't see you there, I was looking at the stars" He said, his voice were low and husky

"It's okay, I should be the one who is sorry, I was also looking at the stars too" I said with the sweetest voice

"It's okay" he mumbled then he nodded and walked past by me.

He really looks familiar, especially his eyes, like the deepest ocean. I continued my path to my farm, thinking who was that guy, he was tall, shy but there is something inside of him, he has something locked up in him, waiting for somebody who has the key to open it. I shook my head and 5 minutes past I was on my doorstep. I went inside, wear my PJ's and went to bed

* * *

**Gray's P.O.V.**

"It's okay, I should be the one who is sorry, I was looking at the stars too" The blonde stranger said sweetly. Her voice sounded familiar.

"It's okay" I mumbled and walked away from her. leaving her alone.

She really does looks familiar, her long golden hair, her blue sapphire eyes and her voice was like and angel. So flawless yet beautiful… _what? snapped out of it Gray! who don't know her, why would I call someone beautiful while you like someone else? _I shook my head angrily and walked to the Inn.

"Oh Gray, you are late than usual" said Ann, her voice is to loud, I wish I could tape her mouth with some duck tape

"I went mining and I fell asleep by the Harvest Goddess pond while taking a break" I said simply

"I see, hey did you bumped into Claire?" Asked Ann as she turned her head to the side. _Claire? who the hell is Claire?_

"Claire?" I asked, feeling lost with the question

"Claire, big round blue eyes, long blond hair, her height is around your shoulder or maybe shorter than that" Said Ann

"_It's okay, i should be the one who is sorry, I was looking at the stars too" _So that girl is Claire huh?

"Um.. yeah. I did bumped into her" I said, feeling stupid

"Good, because I think you guys would be good friends someday and trust me, Claire is super nice, you can get along with her less than five minutes" she said, flipping her braid to her side

"Anyways, it's late now you should go upstairs and sleep" She went inside the kitchen. I growled when I walked up the stairs. I don't feel sleepy at all. I walked into my room and saw cliff_ my roommate_ sleeping on his bed. There are three beds, my one is in the middle, Cliff on my right side and Kai on my left side. Kai's my good friend even Cliff but sometimes Kai might get annoying

_real annoying. _I sighed and I took of my clothes and replace them with a white shirt and grey sweat pants. I lay down on my bed.

_Claire….Claire….Claire…. She's so familiar to me, have I met her before? _

My head hurts as I think about Claire, so many questions in my head right now, ready to be answered but I can't seem to answer them all. Ugh, stupid Claire! why does she look so familiar? I hated that I can't figure it out!

_"Good, because I think you guys would be good friends someday…"_ I hope you're right Ann but there's something I don't like about her. She's mysterious and beautiful but my heart belongs to Mary, she's the one for me and not her. Even though Mary only sees me as a friend but someday I'll confess to her. In a few minutes I could feel my eyelids are getting heavier every second and just as I know it I fell asleep.

* * *

**Taadaa! So.. what do you think? I know it's really bad but I don't care. Stay tune for the next chapter!**

**See ya!**

**PS- Feel free to say whatever you think about the story, maybe you could give me some tips on how to write better**


	2. Is It You? Chapter 2

Is It You?

Chapter 2

**Claire's P.O.V.**

_I was playing in the sandbox by myself but three mean little boys came up to me _

_"Hey Claire!" Toven said very harshly he was the lead group "Why don't you get out of our sandbox and play somewhere else"_

_"This is not your sandbox it is ours, we have to share the sandbox" I said_

_"So? sharing is for losers like you so get out!" His two other friend pushed me to the ground then throw sand in my face but stop when they heard a voice_

_"Toven, Finn, Homey! Stop throwing sand at her!" Said the boy with messy reddish blonde hair_

_"Oh no it's him, run!" Said Finn_

_"Yeah" said Homey taking his two friend out of the sandbox_

_"Hey, are okay?" He come up to me and help myself up_

_"I'm fine, why are they scared of you?" I asked. Wondering how he do it so easily _

_"It's because I'm older than them and taller" He said looking down at his feet. I giggled which make him blush "But no one hang out with me since they are scared from me" _

_"It's okay I'll be your friend" I said sweetly and a smile grew on my face. He smiled brightly when he accepted my friendship_

_"Thanks" _

The sound of bird's chirping woke me up, my blonde hair was tangled up. I looked at my alarm clock that says 6 AM. I grumbled and flopped back to bed and now that I'm wide awake I got up and get ready for my first day of work. I dressed in my overalls and with long sleeves shirt and went out. And just and I went out, Karen was outside, she had her hand up to knock the door but instead she knocked on my forehead.

"What the- Hey!" I screamed, jerking my head at the same time

"Oops, I'm so sorry Claire, I didn't notice you" she giggled nervously

"It's alright, anyways why are you here in this hour?" I asked, I turned my head to side

"My dad asked me to drop some turnip and cucumber seeds to your house as a house warming gift" she said, her eyes twinkled

"I see but do i have to…" I trailed off, thinking if I have to pay as I took the seeds out of her hands

"No, you don't have to pay. I gotta go Claire, see you around" The brunette winked and turn around and walked out of my farm. I took a deep breath and start working. It's a good thing I found Jack's old tools in a chest in my room. _How can I not notice it being there?_ I tilted the land, plant seeds and water them and water the crops that Jack grew. It was ten o'clock and I already broke my hoe when I accidentally tilted a rock instead of land. _Oops_ I sighed and pick up the broken tool and went to the Blacksmith to get it repair. It took 10 minutes to get there, I walked in and got greeted by Saibara.

_"_Ah, Claire, Welcome!" he chuckled and I did the same as well, seeing elders smiled like that warms my heart a little

"Good morning Saibara, I need your help on something" I asked nervously, Saibara rose his eyebrow, wanting to know the problem "I kinda broke my hoe while working so I'm thinking that you'll repair it for me?" I flushed, embarrass that I already broke my tool on my first day of work.

"No problem, that will be 500Gs please" he said with a smile and gave him the money " Your hoe will be received tomorro-" Saibara got cut of by a loud _clang_ noise, he turned around to face a man who looked down at the ground with his hat covering his face, Saibara's face grew redder and redder when he yelled out an outburst

"Gray! how many times have I told you don't mess up!" Saibara yelled

"It was just an accident!" the man yelled back and I think his name was Gray

"There is no such thing as an accident now get back to work!" He growled and so as Gray. Gray…isn't he the guy that I bumped into with last night?

"Hey, are you that guy that I bumped into last night?" I said in a quite voice and stepped a little closer to him. He didn't turn to face my but he could see me on the corner of his eyes

"Yeah, so what if I'm that guy?" he said coldly._ wow, this guy has some issues_

"It's just that I never get to introduce myself last night" I said, ignoring his cold reply "My name is Claire, I'm the new farmer"

_"_I'm Gray, nice to meet you" said Gray as he pulled down his cap to cover his face.

"nice to meet you too, Gray" I turn to face Saibara and smiled lightly at him "Anyways, I gotta go, Thank you Saibara! I'll see you tomorrow!" I waved goodbye to a happy old man who was mad just a second ago and left the shop to my farm

* * *

**Gray's P.O.V.**

I heard someone went into the store, I didn't bother want to know who it is even if that someone is Mary, I'm not in the mood. From the corner of my eye, I could see gramps smiling like an idiot._ I wonder if it is Ellen_

"Ah, Claire, Welcome!" gramps chuckle. So that someone was Claire, _hmph _I don't give a damn thing about it

"Good morning Saibara, I need your help on something" she said, her voice like silk, I wonder what she wants "I kinda broke my hoe while working so I'm thinking that you'll repair it for me?" she asked, I just wish that Claire will be gone now, she's totally ruined more of my mood now.

"No problem, that will be 500Gs please" He said "Your hoe will be received tomorro-" _oh hell no! I dropped it! I dropped the necklace I was working on!_ I look down at my feet, getting ready to get scold by the gramps from hell. can't he give me a rest for a day? I'm sick and tired of that old man.

"Gray! how many times have I told you don't mess up!" He yelled at me. His face was getting redder every word he spoked

"It was just and accident!" I yelled back, I just dropped it because I forgot to wear my gloves after I washed my hands

"There is no such thing as an accident now get back to work!" He growled, I just want to shut that man up, he's ruining my mood more than Claire does.

"Hey, are you that guy that I bumped into last night?" a female voice asked, _oh great she's still here even after that small argument, usual they all just left but why didn't she?_

"Yeah, so what if i'm that guy?" I said coldly. I look from the corner of my eye and her sapphire eyes were staring at me

"It's just that I never get to introduce myself last night" she said. Surprisingly she took it well with my attitude "My name is Claire, I'm the new farmer"

_"_I'm Gray, nice to meet you" I pull my hat down to cover my red face. I hope she doesn't notice it

"nice to meet you too, Gray" She turned to face gramps and lightly smile at him "Anyways, I gotta go, Thank you Saibara! I'll see you tomorrow!" She finally walked out of the shop. Her smiles are nice but annoying at the same time. I turned around and start making a new necklace._ That necklace was for Mary, I've been working on it for weeks and now i have to start all over again. Great_

Few hours later, My job was done and I decided to go to the library to see Mary. Her calm soothing voice always brighten up my mood. I smiled like an idiot as I walked towards the library. It's been awhile since the last time I visit the library. I missed hanging out there with Mary. _Just the two of us._

When I stepped inside, my idiotic smile turned into a frowned when I saw someone that I don't want to see

* * *

**Claire's P.O.V.**

"Ugh, finally! I cleaned half of my field" I let out an exhausted '_victory'_ scream as I pumped my fist in the air

"Now my work here is done with cleaning the field except for boulders and stumps, what should I do know?" I asked myself, tapping my chin as I think

"Ann is busy at the Inn and Popuri is taking care of her mother…. how about a visit to the library" I nodded my head as I agreed myself and walked to the Library. I've always love reading. It's one of my favorite things to do in my free time. Now that I sold my books to get money, I don't have any books to read. I'm into romance novel more than mystery or comedy. Just reading it make me feel like I'm melting inside and wishing I was the main character so I could chose the male character that I like.

I walked in the library and I heard a loud _thud _sound coming for upstairs. I ran up to see Mary on the ground laying on back while a giant pile of books crushing poor Mary

"Mary!" I cried "Are you okay? What happen" I asked as I break down the mountain of books

"I'm alright, one of my bookcase is broken and the books fell on top of me while I want to put a book back in, good thing you came in just in the right time though" Mary said as she smooth out her blue pleated skirt that match her sweater vest.

"So, you're here to borrow some books? She asked nicely. Her big grey eyes are staring back at me. They reminded me of my aunt Kana's

"Yup! I want a romance novel book. No mystery or comedy genre, just pure romance" I just realized my fake french accent at the last part was totally stupid, regretting it already.

"Oh! We I have plenty of them down stairs, come on" She said, dragging me down stairs. She maybe seems she won't hurt a fly but her grip was super strong that it hurts. I waited for a few minutes for Mary as she searching a book for me. After she's done picking, she walked towards me with a book and her hand

"This is the greatest romance novel in the world. Trust me, I've read it before and It was so romantic" She said as she hugged the book

"I didn't know you're into romance novel" I grinned as I took the book from her

"I've always love romance, and I didn't know romance was your type" She said as she adjusted her glasses

"I got that a lot, I'm just a total sucker for romance, It's just so sweet and so romantic" I swayed side to side and Mary join along too. We talked about romance novel we've already read, and almost every book we talked about are that we both already read. We've been talking like an hour until someone came in interrupting my conversation with Mary. I turned around to see a tall man in his work clothes and a hat that covers half of his face. In a few seconds I recognize who he is. _Gray_. Is reading is his _thing?_ That doesn't suite him quite much unless if he's really nice.

but what is he doing here? His eyes were locked on mine for awhile then looked at Mary and smiled widely. _Does he like 'like' Mary?_

"Hey Mary, Long time no see" He said as he walked past me to talk to Mary

"Yeah...Long time no see" She rolled her eyes._ Is she annoyed by his sudden presence? she was in a good mood after talking about her favorite topic until he shows up I wonder if she hates him,_

"And what are _you_ doing here?" Gray glared at me as I watched Mary's reaction. Does he have a problem with my presence?

"I'm here to borrow a book and what are _you _doing here? Reading seems like not your thing" I said, trying to stay calm

"Who cares if it's not my thing, I still enjoy reading" He growled. Okay, he is totally driving me bonkers! I'm so pissed off

"What kind of book do you want to read?" Asked Mary to Gray. Her voice was cold and lifeless, she's more of a sweet and kind.

"Hm.. How about ores and mining" He replied happily. Mary let out a deep sigh and walked into the room to find what Gray wanted. He then turned to me and we both glared at each other for a moment and the he spoke up

"Why are you still here?" He cocked his eyebrow

"I've already told you that I'm here to borrow a book" I rolled my eyes. Was he deaf?

"No, I meant why are you _still _here? like why don't you just leave already?" he growled

"I'm also here to have a chat with Mary, what? are you jealous or something?" Gray's face turned red but he quickly cover his face with his hat

"W-what!? No! I'm just here to read stupid!" He yelled

"Gray I know you have a crushed on her I could see it in your eyes" Gray's face was redder than ever, he tried to pull his hat down but I snatched it away

"Hey! give it back to me! it's mine!" he yelled. He look so weird without his hat, I could see his whole face and I just realized that he's kinda cute

"Not until you admit you have a crush on Mary" I said with an evil grin as I twirled the hat on my finger

"Okay fine, I do, so can I now please have my hat back?" he let out a defeated sighed but sort of yelling. I tossed the hat to him. And just after that Mary walked into the room with a book.

"Here" She handed the book to him. Gray wanted to say something but she raised her hand to silence him

"So Claire, do you still have time for a chat?" She asked with her same old sweet voice

"I'd love to but I gotta go back home now" I waved goodbye at her and walk towards the door

"Goodbye, Clay!" Said Gray childishly

"It's _Claire" _I corrected him. He's totally in my nerves right now

"Who cares" He released a smirk

"Okay, goodbye Gay! Hahaha" I start laughing and I heard Mary giggled behind me

"It's _Gray _stupid!" he yelled as I walked out of the door

"Who cares!" I yelled out from the outside. That's what you get for messing with me _Gay…. _

* * *

__**Well, that's chapter 2. I forgot to say this on the first chapter, Claire really loves dark color furniture and leather furniture, Jack's a big spender. I'm quite happy that I decide to make Mary despise Gray 'cause I'm sick and tired about Grary all the time X(**

**See ya! Stay tune for the next one!**


	3. Is It You? Chapter 3

**Hey, it's me again. Here's is chapter three. I might not post the next chapter about one or two weeks because I'm having a end of the year exam coming next week and I need to study (Nooooo T-T) english and math is okay with me (math stinks though) but history, geography, malay and science are super hard. Enough school talking. Enjoy reading :)**

* * *

Is It You?

Chapter 3

**Claire P.O.V.**

Summer is coming this week and I can't wait. Summer has been one of my favorite season but it can get a little to hot though. I was harvesting my cucumbers and my turnips. Now I'm a professional on farming, I'm thinking going to the next level. Animals. What animal would I buy first? Chicken seems easy enough, so chicken it is. I went out of my farm. I wonder how it is like to raise a chicken. I hope they won't pecked me. The bell above the door rang as I walked in

"Hello and welcome to the Poultry Farm! How may I help you?" Popuri's brother Rick greeted me. He's kinda a nerd. He has a white headband on his head and a large round glasses. "Oh hey Claire, Popuri's not here she went out somewhere or are you here to buy a chicken?" He asked with a smile. He has a weird thing for chickens. I nodded and his eyes light up and drag me to the back door to help me choose my chicken. After I have bought my new chicken, Rick gives me some chicken feed and a bottle of medicine for free. I don't really like getting stuff for free, It's like I'm stealing it.

"Um… are you sure about this?" I asked, taking a basket filled with chicken feed with my free hand while the other hand holding Cluck, my new chicken. He then placed the bottle medicine in the basket.

"I'm very sure" He smiled. I could hear a loud cough somewhere but I can't put my finger in it to know did it come from. I think it's Lillia. Popuri's and Rick's mother. She get sick quite often and I heard their dad left to find a cure

"Here," I handed a turbo jolt to Rick, I had one in my bag. I bring one everyday with me. "Give this to your mother, Hope she get well soon" As the blonde boy took the turbo jolt out of my hand, he smiled joyfully.

**"**Wow, thank you Claire, no wonder Popuri hangs out with you, you are super nice. Mom will be so happy" He thanked me again, I left the shop with Cluck and walk to my farm. I put Cluck down as I went inside the chicken coop. "Well Cluck, this is your new home" I said. Cluck clucked loud flapping her wings. She likes it here. I fed her and continue my work on the field. As I shipped my crops, It was too full. I got carried away with farming. The only leftover crops are just turnips and there are six of them. I sighed, I don't know what to do, I could take it myself but I don't like turnips. Saibara loves pickled turnips, maybe I should give it to him. I put the turnips in a basket and started my way to the Blacksmith.

"Hello again Claire! Nice to see you again, what can I do for you?" He greeted me. From the corner of my eye I could see Gray working on a blue necklace. _Is it for Mary? _Who cares. He was focusing on it that he probably didn't hear me coming with a loud clanging sound from his hammer.

"No, I'm just here to give you some of my leftover crops" I showed the basket to him and he chuckled very loudly. Wow, he does love turnips

"Hohoho, Why thank you Claire, this is such a great gift, with this I could make pickled turnips!" He cried happily, I could see just one tear from his eye. He was about to cry for joy. I complement myself for making him so happy

"Thank you my dear" He thanked me again. I smiled as a reply of a _' your welcome' _I could see Gray's face turned into a scowled when his necklace has a crack on it. He didn't care, he continued his work. I smiled at Saibara again and start walking out of the shop until a loud sound startled me, causing me to turn around to face the direction where it was coming from with my eyes alarmed. A thousand of shattered glasses were on the floor and I could see Gray's reflection of one of the glasses. It was Mary's necklace. Saibara scold him numerous times while Gray, this time didn't talked back. He kept looking at the glass, won't even bother to say a word. He then notice me staring and him and he looked up at me with an angry face.

"What are you looking at?" He asked coldly. I stared at stared at his blue eyes with mine.

"Nothing" I said simply, and he scowled again, unamused with my answer

"What ever, I'm just mad that I broke it again, maybe I should give up on Blacksmith" He grumbled

"You know what my brother Jack says to me when I was about to give up? he says, never give up and sit down and grieve. Find another way. And don't pray when it rains if you don't pray when the sun shines" I said confidently. Jack is the reason why I'm so confident on my work. That speech he gave me, make me to never give up on my work, no matter what. Gray was lost with words, he flushed and look down, causing his hat to cover his red face.

"You're right, maybe I shouldn't give up, thanks, I'll try to do my best" He mumbled in his hat, loud enough for me and Saibara to hear.

"Well you better be my boy, If you could be friends with Claire maybe she would give you some tips" Said Saibara. He thanked me again for the turnips and I left.

* * *

**Gray's P.O.V.**

_"Never give up and sit down and grieve. Find another way. And don't pray when it rains if you don't pray when the sun shines" _I smiled a little as I think about Claire's speech. She was right, I was being a pussy. I shook my thoughts off and went to the Inn. When I walked in, I got a hard slap at the back. I turned around to see a very tanned man with a purple bandana on his head. It was my good friend but slightly annoying friend, Kai. He's early this year

"Hey buddy, it's been awhile now, have we?" he laughed

"Yeah, you're quite early this year, could you tell me why?" I asked, ignoring the pain that ran across my back _damn you Kai, that really hurts_

"I came early 'cause i missed my girl" He said. Popuri popped out of no where and both of them kissed. _Ugh gross. Can't they get a room?_

"Hey sweetie! I missed you so much" Popuri hugged him, he hugged her back. Things are getting too awkward now when I'm around them. Both of them kept talking about how much they missed each other. I scowled and walk to the bar where Ann stood, wiping plates dry.

"Tried from those love birds over there?" She pointed to where Kai and Popuri are standing. I lazily nodded my head, Ann nodded her head saying "I thought so" Kai came up to me, holding hands with the pinked haired woman, sitting right next to me. Popuri sat down and chatted with Ann quietly

"Hey, what's wrong man? He asked. I wonder in my head, asking what's wrong to myself. The first thing that come out from my thought was, Claire_. Claire? why would I think of her?_

"Wait..don't tell me…did you and Mary kissed?" Asked Kai, getting the wrong idea

"What? No, we're not even dating yet" I grumbled. I've fell in love with her since I'm 14, I've been crushing on her for five years and still haven't confess my feelings towards her.

"Dude, It's been five years, What's wrong with you man? You gotta stand up and talk to her, don't just sit around and watch her getting sweep of her feet by someone else!" He stood up as he yelled out his outburst, putting his hands on my shoulder

"Or is there another girl? A new girl perhaps? Prettier than Mary maybe?" He leaned closer to my face. Doesn't he knows my personal space?

"New girl? Oh I think it's Claire that you're talking about" Said Ann as she put down a plate that she's been drying off all the time. Thanks a lot Ann for making Kai wanting to know about her with his 'tell me' look on his face. Stupid Ann for telling him and stupid Kai for wanting to know

"Claire?" He looked at Ann and then looked at me, wait for it… there it is the 'tell me' look. "Who is she? Where she's from? How does she looks like?" He asked really fast, before I could say

'_It's none of your business' _Ann answered his questions

"She's the new farmer here, also Jack's sister, she's from the cities, she has long blonde hair and blue sapphire eyes" She said. I'm gonna get her someday. Kai smirked at me and leaned a little closer

"What? Is there something wrong with my face?" I asked uncomfortably when he gets a little to close

"She's blonde" He said quietly. _So what? _I thought, some people has blonde hair in this world, not just her "Don't you have a _thing _for blondes?" He's grinning. I wish I could rub off that annoying grin on his face

"So what?" I yelled, but it is true, I do have a thing for blondes, Claire's golden blonde hair is the hair color that I like for blondes. They are just so golden like a real gold for the mines, it also looked beautiful at night, the way that the moon shined on it, makes it mesmerizing.

"No wonder you're so down, you don't know who to picked" He chuckled "I know someone who could help you choose" He poked me with his finger at my chest and then he elbowed me, I sighed ignoring the tanned man's words. I don't need anyone to choose for me, I've chosen Mary but I still haven't confess to her but I'll will, Claire, I think she could fine someone better than me like Dr. Trent, His perfect dark hair, his deep grey eyes and plus he's a doctor, girls liked that, right? I walked up the stairs until the front door burst open, I turned to look to see who it is, I expect it must be cliff but to my surprise, it was Claire

* * *

**Kai's P.O.V.**

I wonder what's wrong with Gray?But I was right that he likes blonde girls instead of a brunette or a red head. I sighed, I hope I could meet this Claire person. Ann told me she has long blonde hair and blue sapphire eyes, maybe she's pretty, not pretty as my Popuri. Mary on the other hand, well… she told me who she likes and it wasn't Gray, I didn't tell him because he will be so heart broken, I think letting him find out is better than telling him. He might think I'm lying and asked Mary if she does and when she told him the truth, he would be more heart broken. Plus Gray irritates Mary a lot, she doesn't like his awkward smile and weird talking. The door burst open, I spun around to see a girl in her overalls, her long blonde hair were all messed up, as soon as it get's me, I know who it is, it is Claire, Gray's _probably _future girlfriend, if she liked him back but she was gorgeous even if her hair is messed up. She ran towards the bar counter and hold Ann's and Popuri's wrist

"I need your help"

* * *

**Claire's P.O.V.**

_A moment earlier..._

I was cleaning my house. I heard a bark outside of my door, I open the door and I saw a little lost puppy. It looked at me with it's puppy eyes, he was still small, he probably been born in two weeks ago, I can't believe that this little puppy survived during night's when wild dogs appeared

"Awww… you poor thing" I pouted as I picked up the little pup "Let's get you clean first then I'll fed you" It waged it's tail. I bring the puppy closer to me as I walked inside the bathroom to get it washed up. Few minutes later, he was all cleaned, I find out his gender when I look at it's _you know what_. I decide to name him Brownies because of his light brown fur. When he finished his food, he ran up to me and waged it's tail. I let out an _Awww _as I pick Brownies up. I let him down so he could run around the field freely. For a little tiny puppy he was a ball of energy, he ran so fast but a little to fast that I couldn't see him at the field anymore _is that even normal for a puppy?_ . I heard Cluck clucking her life out, I saw Brownies chasing Cluck, both of them exited the farm and I ran up to catch them, they were heading to the Library but I tripped on a rock and my face fell flat on the ground, I lost Brownies and Cluck, I didn't know what to do, so I ran to the Inn, I'm praying that Ann or Popuri might be there.

I literally burst the door down, I stopped to catch my breath, I ran up to Ann and Popuri _thank goddess they are here _I grabbed both of their wrist, both of them looked at me with with worried eyes but I ignore them

"I need your help" I said, both of them tried to asked me what happened but I put my hands up to silence them "I have now time to answer your question but I need you guys to help me to catch a puppy that I found that was chasing my chicken, I tripped and I lost sight of them, I need you guys to help me find both of them" Both of them nodded their heads. Popuri decided to spilt up,

Kai with Popuri, Cliff with Ann and Gray and me. _Why do I have to be with him? _Who cares, all I care is to find Brownies and Cluck.

Kai and Popuri search by the goddess spring, Cliff and Ann search by the beach and Gray and I were search by the Mother's Hills. Both of us have been searching for hours and it's getting late, staying at the Mother's Hills this late is very dangerous, wild dogs come up her to howl every night on the peak, which is where me and Gray are at. I sat down on a stump, feeling defeated and exhausted. Gray come up to me and sat down too, he's exhausted too.

"Ugh! we're never gonna find them at this time, it's to dark and wild dogs could be here any moment now" I said I could feel Gray staring at me "Maybe I should stop looking, there are gone for good now" Tears were coming out of my eyes, making my vision all blurring. I could feel someone's hands around me to comfort me, I looked to see Gray, his arms around and I rested my head on his shoulder

"You shouldn't stop looking,don't give up now, I'm sure we'll find them soon" He rubbed his hands on my shoulder, making circular motions. I smiled, he still remembers what I said to him last time. I pulled away from him and looked at his ocean blue eyes and smiled at him

"You're right, I'm sorry for giving up, I just hope we would find them soon" And just after that I could hear noise coming, Cluck jump out of a bush and Brownies followed her behind, Both of us stand up and tried to catch them. I succeed to catch Brownies but Gray didn't as Cluck grabbed his hat. I put Brownies down and try to snatch the hat from her but instead I fell down, bringing me Gray with me. I fell on top of him, leaving a grunt as we both fell down.

"Oh my goddess, I'm so sorry Gray, I-I didn't mean to… you know" I flushed, still on top of him

"Um… It's okay" Gray said blushing. I tried to get up until a fake cough interrupt

"Well well well, look what we have here?" Kai grimace and so as Popuri, Ann and Cliff. Wait, did they see what just happened? "Gray! You should've told me that you're going to hooked up with Claire!"

"Wha-what! N-no don't be ridiculous" He blushed as both of us stand up

"Oh c'mon man, you know I'm joking right….right?"

"How did you guys find us here?" I walked to my Ann, Cliff and Popuri while Kai was begging Gray to know he was joking

"W-well, me and Ann heard Cluck and Brownies near the lake mine, when we got there we bumped into Kai and Popuri" Cliff answered

"It seems that they also heard Cluck and Brownies too and after that, we saw them going up to the Mother's Hills and then…" Ann continued

"We found you on top on Gray" Popuri said with an apologetic smile "But how did that happen?"

"Well… I manage to catch Brownies but Gray didn't catch Cluck but she manage to took off his hat" I said, looking down so my blonde curls would hide my face "I tried to get the hat for him but I.. kinda trip" I continued

"Well at least both of you guys aren't hurt though"

"Let's go home, It's too dark now, Thanks Claire for letting us help you, It was like the best wild goose chase ever!" Ann exclaimed. I look at her with a confused face. Did she _really_ enjoy that goose chase? Gray finally forgive Kai but I assumed he's still mad at him. The four of them left the mountain, leaving me and Gray alone with my puppy and chicken. I picked up Cluck who was still holding Gray's hat with her beak, I took it away and gave it back to the hat's rightful owner

"Here, you might need this" I handed his hat. He snatched it and put it back on his messy reddish blonde hair. He should take it off more often, he looked better without it. He nodded as a reply of 'thanks' and I left the mountain with Cluck in my arms and Brownies walk by my side. I heard loud footsteps coming from behind me, it's getting louder and closer ever time when I took a deep breath. I spun around when a large hand placed on my shoulder. I looked up to see Gray. Damn this guy, did he tried to give me a heart attack by pretending to be some random kidnapper?

"H-hey, it's dangerous for you to walk alone in this wood, I-I wouldn't want you to get hurt" He said. Did he cared about me if I got hurt?

"It's aright, I can go home myself, you don't have to you know" I said. Walking away from him

"But wild dogs use this path to the peak so they all could howl, I could hear noises coming"

"Fine, if you insist but if a wild dog come up to us don't scream like a little girl and cry for your mommy"

"I doubt it" We both walked side by side. Cluck is in my arms while Brownies is in his. A thick silence formed when we both walking down to my house. I don't mind the silence, it's relaxing to hear the crickets and enjoy the wind at night. He then decided to speak up, causing the silence to break

"So… it's a nice night huh?" He said and nodded in agreement "Why did you come to this town?" I look at him. Confused. Why did he even bother to know?

"I came to this town since Jack asked me if I could run his farm after he moved away"

"And why did you? Isn't hard to run a farm?"

"It wasn't really bad though since I do gardening since I was little and I hated my old job there in the cities" I said "I'm just glad I accept the offer. Why you ask? Do you want me to leave?"

"W-what? N-no. Just curious that's all" He said simply. The silence comes back again. We arrived and the first stop was the coop. I put Cluck down and shut the door. Next my house,a and of course he still wants to take me there even if it might take a minute there. I open the door to my house to let Brownies in and look up at Gray. His eyes was Brownies when he was sitting on the couch while smiling. _Gray was smiling? _He look nicer when he smiles

"Thanks Gray for accompany me to my house but still, I could do it myself" I said and he slightly chuckled

"Yeah and even if you can, I still doubt that" He smiled. A smile grew on my face to see him smiling so lightly. He should also smiles a lot too

"Anyways Mr '_I doubt that _' " I teased "I'll see you around"

"And I hope I'll also see you around Miss '_I could do it myself' " _We laughed and waved goodbye. I cleaned up Brownies since he was so dirty. I fed him and showered. I plopped on my bed thinking about Gray how nice he is about accompany me. But instead of happy thoughts, question were also swimming around in my head

Why did he want to escort me to my house? Why didn't he argue with Ann when she decide to partner us up? Why did he care if I got hurt?

My mind was about to explode. I turn off the lights and went to sleep

* * *

**So how is it? Gray and Claire are building a friendship :D And yup, Gray has a 'thing' for blondes. I don't own a go because I can't keep one and I don't want to (sorry dog lovers) but I'm not really sure if a pup could run that fast. Anyways, thanks for reading!**


	4. Is It You? Chapter 4

**Hey there! as you all know that I have an exam coming up and I have to study but I decided to post story when I finished studying :) So here's chapter four. Enjoy reading!**

* * *

Is It You?

Chapter 4

**Gray P.O.V**

I woke up smiling. I don't know why I never notice Claire's eyes were pretty until she kinda fell on top of me but… they are just stunning blue eyes. It was Thursday so maybe I should go visit Claire! _Wait what? Claire? _Why did I say Claire? I meant visit the farm- library, visit Mary at the library. What the hell is wrong with me? Why did I start to think about her? I like Mary right?

I groaned and walk into the bathroom to get ready. I walk down the stairs and sat next to Cliff at bar

"Mornin' Gray, sleep well?" He said after swallowing his curry rice

"Mornin'" I reply "I guess I did sleep well" Cliff nodded his head and took a bite of his spoonful of curry rice. Ann comes in to serve my breakfast which it was baked corn. I loved baked corn ever since she offer me some. Who is she? Just a childhood friend. Her mother packed her lunch with two baked corns when she offered just one, So she gave one to me since I forgot my lunch. That day was the best time of my life and also the day I finally know my feelings for her but she left with her aunt for some reason that I can't remember. But I'll do anything to see her again and maybe forget about Mary and Claire. I shook my head furiously, causing the brunette sitting next to me thinking I'm crazy. But who cares.

The door opened and the blonde farmer walked in and sat two seats away from me which is where Ann is standing. Both of them talk for awhile until Claire order some Pancakes, Ann walked into the kitchen to get what she wants. She turned to me, Smiling so brightly that could light this whole town. I smiled back and took another bite of my corn. She turned to Ann who just placed her pancakes in front of her and I could hear her said 'thanks' Ann said she need to do some clean up in the kitchen and she nodded. Eating her pancakes quietly as she looked at Kai chocking on his pineapples after he just gobbled it all down. Popuri who was just happen to be sitting next to him got up as Ann slapping his back like a crazy trying to get the pineapple out _is that the right way on doing it?_

_aren't you supposed to get behind someone and hugged them tightly until whatever it is inside comes out? _But it worked. Later Ann scolded him for eating too fast and not bother to chew it

_serve you right Kai _

And for his punishment, Ann took away his pineapple dish. Claire giggled and continue eating her pancakes. I move a seat closer to her now that Cliff finished his food and went to the church.

"Hey" I said. She wasn't surprise that I moved a seat closer. But smiled as a reply "So how is Brownies?"

"He's been a good puppy, he's playing around with his rubber bone back in the house" She said. Licking honey away from her lips "Gray can I ask you something?"

"S-sure" I said nervously. What is she gonna say?

"I remember last at the Mother's Hill" She said. My face turned red when she said Mother's Hill about the event last night, she feel on top of me "I just noticed that they're a lot of herbs there and I wanted to collect them but they're to many for me to collect so I was wondering if you can help me collecting them with me tomorrow"

"Okay, but why can't we collect them now?" I asked. It's not late, It's 9 o'clock in the morning

"I have a lot farm work today" She said. Obviously _stupid stupid stupid, way to go Gray you just making her think you're dumb. First Cliff thinks I'm crazy for shaking my head wildly and now Claire thinks I'm dumb_

"So you're gonna help me?" She said. Breaking my thoughts

"Sure, I'll help you, but what time?"

"After you finish your work tomorrow come to my farm so we could go there together"

"Fine with me"

"Thanks for your help" She smiled and got up "Well I'm off to my work, see ya" She patted my shoulder and give the money to Ann who was cleaning the tables and walked out of the Inn. I got up place the money on the bar counter and walked out of the Inn. Before I could get out Ann called me up

"Hey Gray!" She yelled in my ear _damn this women, does she want me to go deaf or something_

"I'm right here! You don't have to scream the hell up in my ear!" I yelled and the red head

"Well excuse me for yelling, anyways I want to have a word with you" She crossed her arms and I nodded. She then smiled and quickly drag me to the bar and forcefully pushed me down on the chair to sit between Popuri and Kai. _This is not good_

"So… what is it that you're going to tell me" I asked. Ignoring the two person beside me grinning so evilly

"We three are wondering…" Ann said

"About you…" Kai continued

"And Claire" Popuri finished the sentence with a giggle, an evil one. I can see where this is going and I think is either Ann's or Kai's fault. Both of them gonna pay daily

"So?" I said coldly

"So…We saw you guys sitting and chat for awhile and we notice that you smiled talking to her" Ann said with a grin

"The same exact smile that you gave to Mary" Popuri said

"And wondering if you like her in _that _way and not Mary anymore" Kai said. Okay maybe it is all their fault. I don't like Claire at all, she just wanted help and I accept it that's all. She maybe beautiful and all but Mary is the one for me, she's beautiful, sweet, nice and calming as for Claire she's beautiful, crazy, but also nice and has beautiful eyes and has long blonde hair…. doesn't mean I like her in _that _way. Now that Kai mentioned it, some reason I can't find that feeling anymore that I had for Mary. Maybe…

"What? Not in a millions of hell years!" I got up and walk out of the door and slammed the door. I took a deep breath trying to calm myself down and walk to the library. I got greeted by the shy librarian and went upstairs to read a book. I saw a book on the table I usually sit and it seems to be a book about love. I shivered but I'm in no mood on picking books myself so I just read this awkward, love story. I just flipped over some pages and some word caught my eye it said

_"Though I know some day, she is bound to go away, _

_And stay over the rainbow._

_Gotta learn how to let her go._

_Over the rainbow"_

There is also another one who caught my eye this one is different

_"You never know the one you like is the one for you,_

_But you never know the one closest to you_

_Are actually the one for you"_

I didn't know what the poem means but somehow it's like a message for me. I shook my head and I heard a fake cough. I look up to the direction from where it came from and saw Mary.

"It seems you have my book" She pointed to the book that I've been looking at

"Sorry, I found this book a-and I…" I trailed off "Do you what does this two poems mean?" I pointed her the poem that I was talking about. She adjusted her large glasses and examined it

"Well the first one means moving on, on the person you love and just let her go and the second one" she paused and studied it more

"It means that if you like someone, you never know if you be with them forever but you also don't even know if someone close to you will be with you forever" She said. That first poem… it kinda make sense to me. Maybe I should let Mary go, now that I can't find that feeling anymore, but the second one it's hard, someone close to me. Well Kai and Cliff are not gay and so am I. Oh well it seems I don't have a crush now- Oh.. why did I think about Kai and Cliff, I suppose to think which girl that I'm close with _stupid Gray, just stupid, thinking either of your closest friend will be your husband. _Never mind, so which girl I'm close to? I got no one. I thanked Mary for translate the meaning of the poem and left. It feels good to move on.

* * *

**Claire P.O.V.**

"Brownies, c'mere boy let go for a walk" I said to my puppy which is now a dog. I bought a red dog collar and a matching leash from Won and he also has a frisbee and a dog ball too. I decide to play frisbee with Brownies so he could win next year. I headed towards the beach and salty fresh air greeted me, wind was blowing through my hair, waves crashed the shore swiftly, the bright sunlight kissed my cheek and soft sand between my toes. Brownies already start rolling himself in the sand. I giggled and tugged the leash slowly so he could get up and start walking near the shore.

"Here boy, see the frisbee?" He wagged his tail then barked " Go get it boy" I threw the frisbee and he scurried to go and catch it. Time has flew by and Brownies got tired from all that running. I giggled and picked him up and he licked my face. Someone called me and to my surprise it was Kai

"Hey Kai, what do you want?" I asked the tanned man

"I'm just wondering if you like to have something to eat with me and Popuri in my shack after that frisbee throwing" He laughed

"Sure, I am kinda hungry after all, I didn't eat lunch when I'm harvesting my crops"

"That's wonderful! come on in and it's on the house"

"Thanks, do you have any dog food for my little Brownies here?" I asked, Brownies seems to be worn out but he wanted me to keep going so I did by giving me that puppy eyes

"Sure, anything you want but my shack" He said "And also Popuri" I rolled my eyes and went inside. Popuri greeted me and offer me to sit next to her. Kai wants to sit next to her but Popuri said that she wanted to sit with her friend more than sitting next to her boyfriend, which make him sad but he understands though. We all eat and chatted for awhile and laughed how Brownies is so picky on his dog food and Kai have to take out all dog food he has and place one by one in front of him waiting for him to bark as ' _this is the one' _it took over 20 minutes until Kai got the right dog food. It was time for me to go. I waved goodbye to the two lovebirds and walk back home. As I entered the Rose Square I saw Gray looking at the notice board, the next thing he notice is me. He gave me a small smile and I can't help but copy the smile. I walk towards him and i slowly look up to him. His ocean eyes were filled with sadness and sorrow. I wonder what's wrong

"Gray, what's the matter?" I asked, he shut his eyes tightly to answer my question right. He then opened his eyes and took a deep breath

"I found out that I don't like Mary anymore" He said with a smile "But somewhat reason I'm sad that I don't have anyone to love"

"Gray, it's okay, things like this always happens, you can't blame them for popping out all of the sudden, It may hurt but sooner it's worth when you found someone to love" I said. Pure sadness and sorrow vanished and lighten up like a sun after a rainstorm.

"Yeah, you're right" He said "Thanks for cheering me up" I nodded and he goes back what was he doing. Staring at the notice board. Why is he here anyway?

"So Gray, whatcha looking at?"

"Chicken festival is coming in 3 days and I…" He trailed off "Why don't you participate the event, Cluck is strong"

"So you want me to join?" Trying not to sound surprise "Are you sure? I think they are other chickens stronger than her"

"I'm sure of it. Do you remember how she got my hat? She jump pretty high or rather flew, not normal for a normal chicken."

"Yeah, maybe I'll will" Both us said goodbye to each other and I went back home. I saw someone at my doorway then in instant, it was my cheerful, loud, and crazy friend Ann. It seems she's not alone, my ditzy, pink haired, and overly happy friend was there too. I tiptoed as I walk towards them. Quietly though, I don't want them to find out I'm out here. I decided to scare them

Popuri knock on the door, Ann shook her head then banged at the door impatiently. It's my cue to jump out and scare them.

"Claire! Claire! Open the door! It's me Ann and also Popuri is here with me! C'mon Claire!" The red head yelled while banging the door loudly. I was standing right behind them and finally make my scare

"BOO!" I yelled, causing the girls to shrieked. They turn around with a '_what's that for?' _look. Well they did scared me once. Now it's pay back time

* * *

_"All this work is sure making tired, good thing my work here is done" I said, admiring my work. I smelled something and it wasn't good and realized it was me. I walked to my to take a shower. I heard my front door open but I think it's just a wind. I walked out of the bathroom feeling nice and fresh but a voice startled me_

_"BOO ALMOST NAKED CLAIRE!" _

_"Gah! What the-Ann Popuri? What the hell are you guys doing in my house and how did you guy get in?!" I yelled_

_"Happy Monday" Both of them said in a unison_

* * *

I let that memory slide now that I got what I want

"Claire don't do that!" Ann yelled, She punch my arm playfully

"Happy Thursday" I said _it feels good saying that. _We all laughed "So what you guys here for?"

"Oh we're just here for a sleep over if that's okay with you" Said Popuri. A sleepover? It's been awhile. I remember the time when one of my friend who has a crush on Jack and scared him. You should seen his face, but that day was also the day he had his first kiss. Yep, she kissed him after the fright

"Well, It's more of a slumber party, Elli, Karen and Mary will come too, so it's just the six of us"

"Sure since it's been awhile the last I have one, is it today?"

"Yep, the girls are still packing their clothes and stuff their going to bring so we could have fun"

"Okay, good thing my room is big and my bed is big enough for three people. Maybe three people on the bed and three on the floor"

"That's sounds fair enough"

"Could you guys help me made their place to sleep?"

"Sure, me and Ann are happy to help"

It wasn't long until the other three arrived. Ann decide to have dinner at the Inn. So all six of us left the farm. I heard Brownies barked and he ran to me. I picked him and look at Ann if he could come along for dinner. She nodded and he jump off a ran to Ann, she picked him up and he licked her face of saying '_thank you' _

Once we all arrived. There's a table full with food. Doug was the one who set up the table. It was so nice of him and it's on the house. We all enjoy our meal. Talking, laughing, sharing and listening Ann doing her crazy talking. Things was going just fine until Ann brings out the topic about boys

"So Karen, how's Rick?" She said. The dirty blonde girl next to me blushed and look down at her plate

"Oh, he's fine, cute as always" She blushed even more

"Popuri, how's Kai?"

"He's wonderful! But my brother keeps nagging all the time, it drives me crazy" She rolled her eyes as she mention herself about her brother

"Elli?" She turned to the town's nurse "Is doctor Trent alright?"

"Y-yes, he's doing really f-fine" She said nervously

"Mary, who do you like anyway?" She asked the shy librarian "I know it's not Gray but, Mary it's been five years and you haven't told us"

"I saw him but never really met him, but I don know his name" She said. The five other girls look at Mary with huge eyes. Mary then shrink down in her seat as the all get closer

"Who is he?" Asked Karen

"Where did you saw him?" Asked Popuri

"Well… his name is Phantom Skye" She answered "I also found out his a wanted thief, I don't remember where though"

"Skye?" I said

"Yeah, Skye-wait Claire do you know him" Asked Mary as she adjusted her glasses

"Yeah, he liked me back in the city, also another reason why I come here"

"What did he do to you?" Elli said, her brown eyes looking in mine

"Well, I came home a bit late after my freshmen prom, my date's car broke down so he walked me back home" The girls nodded their heads. "I arrived at my house he said goodbye and walked away, I tried to get the house key out of my bag but I can't see and then that's when he comes up"

"What happen? did he kidnapped you" Ann said, almost yelling. I waved my hand, rubbing off of her thoughts

"No he didn't, he turn on his flashlight so I could see better which make me turn around. Thanks to him I found the keys to my house, before I could get in and say thank you, he wanted to know my name, so I did tell mine and he tell his. After a few days, he kept showing up on my balcony all the time at midnight. I got tired of him. Sometimes I might sleep in my brother's room to avoid him. He also tried to kissed me one night but I slapped him"

"Well why didn't you tell him you didn't like him?"

"I did but all he said ' I love you too ' and he might laughed" I said. The girls nodded their heads again. I looked over to Mary who seems disappointed "It's okay Mary, I'm sure he likes you when he first laid eyes on you"

"You think so?" Her eyes light up a bit

"I know so, c'mon, let's all continue eating our food before it gets too cold" We all eat and once again, listening to Ann's crazy talking. Once we finished eating, I thanked Doug for the food. It was absolutely delicious. We went back to my place and we wore our PJ's. Elli help me pushed my couches aside to play a friendly game of Twister. Karen's idea. Later then we played Blind Folded Makeup. To play this game is that one person is doing the others person's makeup but they are blind folded so they couldn't see what they are doing. I did Ann's and she looked horrible. The red lipstick I applied was all over the place, blue eyeshadow ended up on her forehead instead on her eyelid and some blush were on Ann's neck and nose. Mary did my blind folded makeup, lipstick down on my neck and chin, eyeshadow on my cheek and she use blush like some baby powder, my face was covered with pink blush.

We all have to keep the makeup on until the time we need to sleep. Next thing we do was watching Madagascar 3. Karen wanted to make us popcorn but Elli stopped her, thanks Elli, I wouldn't want to eat black popcorn. Yep, Karen's a terrible cook but we all ended up helping her making popcorn. She make popcorn all my herself and surprisingly it's not burnt. We sing, dance and acting all night. Someone knock on my door while we are all dancing with horrible makeup. _How can someone still be up at this time, It's 11 o'clock_

I look out of my window and saw Gray. I waved my hands to the dancing girls to tell them stop the music and hide. I put on my jacket and put the hoodie over my head to cover my makeup. I open the door while looking down.

"Hey Gray, what are you doing here late this night?" I said still looking down

"I saw this frisbee at the beach and I thought it might be yours" He said. His voice was low and husky

"Thanks"

"Tell me, what are you wearing a hoodie?" He asked. _Damn you Gray for asking that!_

"I just woke up and I don't want people seeing me with my sleepy face" I said _nice one Claire, nice one_

"Are you sure you're sleeping, I heard loud music coming from your house" _Dammit! the music, I totally forgot_

"It's just my phone I guess" _Phone? how can a phone can make loud music?_

"That makes kinda sense" He said _I take that back, so phone can make loud music _"Anyway all come tomorrow to help you find herbs I believe"

"Thanks Gray" I closed the door and take off my jacket and look out of my window again to see if he's still nearby. When he left the farm, I turned around as the girls head pop out of the kitchen. a few seconds we all started laughing on the floor on our back. We continue doing what we're doing until time for bedtime. We washed our horrible makeup and go to bed. Me, Ann and Popuri on my bed while Elli, Karen and Mary sleep on the floor comfortably. Gotta sleep well tonight, tomorrow's work and I have to go to Mother's Hill's to collect some herbs with Gray.

* * *

**Chapter four finished :) I know, Mary and Skye, weird couple, also as weird as Gray and Popuri (No offense Gopuri fans) Haha I just made up that name. I don't know why I decided to make Gray sad. Oh, here's to my female readers, if you guys are hosting a sleepover, try my blind folded makeup game, you have to do someone's makeup, while blind folded and someone will have to do your makeup while they're blind folded. It's super funny after the result XD Anyways, thanks for reading.**


	5. Is it you? Chapter 5

**Hey I'm back! My exam is not over yet but it will start again on the 29th of October. I'm really sorry that I haven't publish chapter 5 for too long, it's not because is the stupid that i had, it's that I have golf tournament and I got 8th place out of 10th in the girls category (I suck pretty bad but at least I learn something) Okay enough talking, here's chapter 5, enjoy reading**

* * *

Is It You?

Chapter 5

_"Hello" A voice called out, I spun around to see and girl with pigtails and wearing a pink dress "My name Muffy"_

_"Hello, my name is Claire" I smiled at Muffy and so she did_

_"May I sit next to you?" She asked and I simply nodded. She walk around the bench and sat next to me. To my right I could see Toven, Finn and Homey playing at ' _their ' _sandbox. Toven and Homey sat down and eat their lunch while Finn is making the weirdest sand castle. On the corner of my eye I could see Toven staring at me for sometimes, why is that?_

_"Claire I think Toven like you, he kept staring at you" Said Muffy with a huge smiled applied on her face. I looked at her with wide eyes and shook my head_

_"What do you mean?" I look over to Toven then back to Muffy_

_"I mean he like like you" She explained. Why would he like me? If he does then why does he being mean to me? She then said that Toven is not the only one, Finn and Hmoey too. I shook my head and she giggled. I look over to my left and saw the boy who saved me from the three of them, we hang out sometimes but I still don't know his name. I like him but I don't think he likes me back 'cause he hangs out with another girl sometimes. I really wish he likes me back_

I woke and found two girls sleeping next to me and three on the floor. I totally forgot about the slumber party. I got up quietly to make sure I don't wake up the five sleeping beauties. I got my clothes and walked in the bathroom. After a quick morning shower and start making breakfast for them. I made waffles, pancakes, scramble eggs, sausages, a jar of orange juice and a pot of tea. Just I finished setting the table the sleepy heads walked out of the room and sat down with a good morning. Ann as usual gobbled down her eggs before seating down, we all talk about yesterday night. Karen took a picture of our makeup and we all laughed. It was 6 o'clock and Elli wants us to do some morning stretches, I took some mats to do our stretch, we switched on a channel that always has morning stretches, we all followed along.

"Hey Claire, are they your parents?" Said Mary, pointing to the picture above my TV. I'm quiet surprise they didn't notice it last night.

"Yup, Rosie Mallard and Kyle Roberts" I said "And this is my brother Jackson Roberts"

"I've never heard about your parents before, how are they?" Asked Ann. I closed my eyes tightly and Ann got the message "Claire I-I didn't mean to say it when it's hurting you on the inside" she placed a hand on my shoulder and rubbed it in a circle motion

"It's fine Ann it's just… I've never talked about my parents before" I explained, fighting back my tears

"If you want to tell us we will listen but if you don't we'll comfort you" Said Mary with her nice sweet smile. I can't help but smile too, I took a deep breath and motion my hands to asked them to sit down. They all looked at me with big worry eyes but smiling to keep myself calm

"My parents were in a big fight when i was really young, I don't remember what they argue about but all I could remember is they were screaming, throwing things at each other and tried to kill one other" I said, the girls gasp and I sighed and continued "Me and my brother cried in a closet under our aunt Kana's arms and she whisper 'It's alright'. A couple of days after that, they were divorce, My brother Jack choose to stay with my aunt so it's left for me to choose, I love my parents but I love my brother more than anything in the world, so I choose staying with my aunt. My parents were disappointed and both of them went on their own ways. My aunt brought me back to her apartment in the city, So that's where my life in the city start"

"It's must be so hard on you" Said Popuri, coming over to me for a hug, the other girls also followed

"It's alright guys, I'm fine" I said after breaking apart from the group hug

"Are you sure?" Said Elli

"I'm really sure, you guys don't have to worry about me"

"Well, if you say so but if you need any comfort or a shoulder to cry on, visit us and we will do" I smiled. Ann's face looks like she has a question look and looked over to me

"Claire, how about Jack? When's the last time you saw him?" Asked Ann

"It's been awhile, the last time I saw him was on the day he wanted to work on this farm. We did talk on the phone but not in person though" I said "But I really wish I could meet him and meet his wife for the first time"

"Maybe someday you'll meet him" Said Mary. I smiled and get ready while the girls insist to clean up breakfast. In an hour, all of us are all dressed up, we could get dressed up in 20 minutes if only I have more bathrooms instead of just one. I went outside while the girl pack their stuff, I water my crops and someone snatch from my hand.

"What-hey!" I spun around and saw Ann holding my water pot "Ann what do you want with my water pot?" I asked the red head

"We all agreed to help you with your farm as a thank you for the slumber party" She said, flipping her braid to the other side

"Thanks for the offer guys but it's okay, I can do it myself" I said waving of Ann's idea

"Please Claire, just this once, we really want to help you" Plead Popuri with her puppy dog eyes that no one could ever decline what she wants, and I do me _no one _

"Fine, if you insist just stop with those puppy dog eyes" I said trying to look away and Popuri giggled. Ann water the crops, I harvest the crops, Elli, Karen and Mary clear up weeds and Popuri is taking care of we are all finished, the girls said their 'thanks' and 'goodbye' and left the farm. I sat under an apple tree that I somehow have one grew here in the farm with Brownies on my lap. The weather is so nice today, the sun is shinning brightly, clouds were so white and fluffy, birds were singing, and the relaxing sound of the river nearby the farm. The air was warm and I decided to take a nap, maybe a 5 to 10 minutes nap, but I think my nap time turn out to be a sleep time.

* * *

**Gray's P.O.V.**

It's almost one o'clock in the afternoon and I'll be free from gramps workshop from hell. I wipe away some sweat on my forehead with the back of my hand and continue beating the brooch with a hammer. '_You could do this Gray, just a little bit hammering and it's all done' _I thought as I try not to get a visible crack on the gem and I successfully got the gem to the right place. I wanted to scream '_woohoo' _but gramps might say '_Shut up me boy, I'm counting up my savings here' _or '_Gray! Shut your mouth and get back to work' _Well gramps, you could yell at me all you want but I just finished making a brooch with no visible cracks on it, haha, how do you like 'em apples! I smiled so widely causing gramps to look over to me with a raised eyebrow

"Gray, what are you smiling for? Get back to work" He said, pointing to my working table, telling to face on it

"Well gramps, I just finished my very first brooch, no scratch and no cracks, just professional" I said, handing the brooch to him for him to examine it. A minute passed and he still examine the brooch then he nodded his head

"Very good me boy" He said, like I just one a million golds "Why would you say if I asked you to give this to dear Miss Claire?" He asked. _wait what? Giving the brooch to Claire? Why would he think of that?_

"Why would I give it to her?" I said, trying to at least avoid the conversation when the topic is about her

"I was just thinking that giving her that brooch is one of my saying to her as a 'thank you' for making you work very hard, and that gem they reminds me of her big blue eyes" He said simply "Oh, and the turnips as well" He added with a smile as he mention himself about turnips. I shivered when I accidentally remind myself of him eating pickled turnips. And the gem he was talking about, they do look like Claire's eyes, her eyes shined brightly as the sun and twinkled like stars at night. _Okay, since when I started to get all Shakespeare all of the sudden _I forced my mind to erase that thought and look over to gramps, even if his thick white eyebrows covered his eyes, I could see waiting question was in his eyes. I dished, there is no way to talk me out of this

"Fine, I'll give to Claire" I groaned and took the brooch from his hands. He nodded and I walked out of the workshop. I was thinking giving the brooch later or maybe tomorrow because I promised Claire that I'll have to help her collect some herbs _what ever that is. _I adjust my hat and walked down the path that leads to the farm. When I got to the entrance, Brownies suddenly comes out from nowhere and jumped over me, knocking me down. For a small dog, he sure is strong to push me down to the ground. I groaned when I got licked in the face. I managed to get up and break apart from the licking dog. I flash of blonde hair caught my eye and I realized it was Claire. I sighed and stuck my hands in my pockets, fiddling with the brooch in my right pocket as Brownies ran back to his owner, and it appears that his owner was sleeping. Brownies barked but she didn't wake up or stir or anything, so he tried licking her face and it worked _for a small dog, not just you're strong but smart too. _Claire open her eyes and the first thing she saw was her dog, she pet her dog then I fake a cough, causing it to make her spun around. Her blue eyes landed on me, reminded me of the blue gem on the center of the brooch I made

"Gray!" She stood up and dust of her overalls "You're here for herb collecting huh? Wait just sec, I'll be right back" She ran off a went to the direction to her house. I turn around and saw the blonde farmer picked up a basket outside of her house and ran towards me, panting and puffing when she reached me

"So sorry" She said after catching her breath "Come one let's go" She said. She tugged my jacket, dragging me towards the mountain. She then let go off me _finally, it's getting too awkward. _We walked in silence, the only thing the makes a sound is Brownies barking. I look over to Claire, who was smiling at her dog as he played in the grass, she giggled and picked him up. A couple of minutes has passed and we already reached the peak. She look at me with those eyes and I just stare at it blankly, not even bother to think her eyes are pretty _I didn't say pretty_

"Don't you think Gray?" She said. _wait, how long have I spaced out?_

"Um… yeah… I guess" I said stupidly, not knowing anything she said. Her face turn into a full of shocked. She cocked her head to the side while grinning and her hand on her hip

"Really? You think Elli's cute?" She said with the widest grin on her face yet. I turned red, I didn't know she was talking about Elli! "Or is it that you didn't hear me?" She said as she put her index finger under her chin _did she read my mind?_

"What? N-no- okay fine I didn't" I said nervously. She giggled and I blushed more

"I was talking about herbs, Trent use herbs to make medicine and I Elli's hair used to be long but she cut it because it's getting away from collecting herbs and I think she's cute when her hair is short"

She explained. I blamed myself for spacing out. This is so embarrassing and awkward. Claire decide to start collecting herbs, she explained to me the difference of the herbs and weeds. I sometimes might pick up some weeds.

An hour has passed, I was exhausted, who knew collecting herbs would be this difficult. I sat on a tree stump and catch my breath. Claire's voice startle me as I was all relaxed. I forgot that she was there.

"Hey Gray" She called out. I nearly fell backwards from the stump "What town is that over there?" She pointed to small tiny houses that dotted the land. I squinted my eyes to get a better look.

"Oh that? That's just Forget-Me-Not Valley. I sometimes went down there, only once or twice a month" I said "Why you asked?"

"Could you take me there?" She said, her eyes were staring right at me

"Why? Do you have business there?" I snorted, she growled then sighed

"No it's just my brother Jack said he's moving to a valley called Forget-Me-Not Valley and this is might be a chance to finally meet him and his wife" She said excitedly

"Okay, how about next Thusday" I said, adjusting my hat. Her eyes lighten up and she smiled widely

"Really? Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, you never know how much seeing my brother means to me" She said hugging me tightly. _She's hugging me, hugging me! Should I hugged back? Should I yelled get your dirty hands off of me? _A few seconds, Claire realized her actions, she quickly pulled away and look down, making her long blonde hair cover her red face, my face started to get red too and I pulled my hat down

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hug you" She apologized I shook my head saying it's okay. We walked back to the farm in silence, still the redness that had cover almost half of face still hasn't go away _dammit blush! why won't you go away_

Later then, both of us stopped outside of Claire's house. She said "Thank you for helping me" and went inside with her dog without saying a word. I walked back to the Inn and stuck my hands in my pocket. I felt something in my right one so I took it out to see it was the brooch. I forgot to give it to her. Maybe I'll give to her later. I walked into the Inn and went up the stairs, ignoring Kai's calling. I lay on my bed and closed my eye and later then, I fell asleep

* * *

**That's chapter 5. It's really short but at least you got to know why happen next. So Claire and Gray herb hunting and she saw a small town dotted the land and asked Gray if he could take her because her brother lives there. It seems like it's a date~ But when will Gray give that brooch to Claire? Thanks for reading~ ^o^/**


	6. Is it you? Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 is here! I'll be posting chapter 7 after I'm done posting this because I won't be posting chapters until I got back from a trip to Universal Studio Singapore and Legoland Malaysia. I'm gonna have fun as long if my three annoying cousin won't disturb me. I'm stuck with them for two months and I can't have a rest. Somehow I like going to school now just because to get away from them LoL. I'm so mean but I can't stand children who has unlimited sugar rush. But I love them though. Anyways chapter 6. Enjoy reading~**

* * *

Is It You?

Chapter 6

**Claire's P.O.V.**

_"Hey Claire!" a voice called out to me. I turned my head and saw him. His reddish blonde hair is always in it's messy style but I don't blame it. He stopped right in front of me and smiled brightly. His smiles always cheered me up even in bad times and his eyes, oh his beautiful blue eyes staring at mine. I just can't take my eyes away, but too bad that this might be the last day I'll be looking at it._

_"Where are you going Claire? I thought we are going to play" He said, cocking his head to the other side. My smile went into a frown and I looked down, making my blonde bangs cover my tears. His head shot up as he saw a tear fell down on my cheek. He quickly put both of his hand on my shoulder and letting his soccer ball rolled off_

_"Claire what's wrong?" He asked and I began to sob more. He put his hand under my chin, forcing me to look at him and his blue eyes. His eyes are so beautiful like it hypnotized you with just one glance of it. I was crying because my parents were fighting and they are no longer seeing each other, I don't know why but I also don't know why can't I stay with both of them instead of just one of them._

_Jack, my brother also don't know why too but he want to stay with aunt Kana, I don't want to lose my brother more than losing my parents so I choose aunt Kana. Aunt Kana lives in the city and I have to leave my home, my best friend Muffy and I also have to leave him too._

_"I'm leaving" I said and I started to sob really hard_

_"What?" He said with shocked in his voice "Why?" He asked. I wipe away my tears and look at him and thinking maybe this is the last time I'll ever meet him again._

_"I'm living with aunt Kana and I have to leave" I said, still sobbing "But I don't want to leave! I want to stay here!" I cried and he hugged me tightly. This is the first hug he ever gave me but I can't help it but to hugged him back, he was nice and warm. He then pull away and looked at me and smile sadly._

_"I'll miss you Claire, I don't want you to leave, you are my best friend" He said smiling now "You can go but promise me that you'll come back next year to visit me" I nodded and he hugged me again._

_"Remember my name Claire" He whisper to my ear_

_"I will remember your name" I said, smiling "I'll remember you, Gregory"_

* * *

_Honk Honk Honk_

_"Claire honey, the taxi is here!" Aunt Kana called to me. I got up slowly and walked towards the taxi cab. Before I could get in, I look back to Gregory and Muffy who was about to cry about me leaving. I walked towards both of them and they give me a goodbye hug. I hugged back and pull away from them_

_"Claire, promise you'll remember me even if you die or something" Said Muffy as she takes out her tissue from her pocket and wipe her tears_

_"I always remember you Muffy" I said with a smile. We all hugged again and I walked toward the taxi cab. I look over the window and waved goodbye to Muffy and Gregory. This might be the last time I'll see both of them. I missed all the good time me and Muffy had and of corse Gregory's stunning blue eyes. I stare at them for the last as the taxi drove off. I began to cry and aunt Kana give me a big hug_

_"It's alright sweetheart, you'll meet them again next year " Said aunt Kana, giving me a warm smile with her soft grey eyes. Her blonde hair were in a messy french braid. I smiled and look out of the window again, I want to take one more look of my town before leaving. An hour later, we have reach to the airport, Aunt Kana booked our tickets. I sat down next to Jack who was also looked sad as I am_

_"Jack are you okay?" I asked. He shut his eyes tightly and open them_

_"I'm okay leaving Jay and Tad because they are kind of annoying but I missed her" He said looking down. Her? Who's Her?_

_"Who is she Jack?" I asked and he began to blush_

_"W-well.. it's um…" He stammered and got redder "It's M-M-Muffy" He spit it out. Jack has a crush on Muffy? Doesn't he believe cooties? Besides Gregory, he's tough _

_"Muffy?" I said smirking and moved closer to him._

_"Y-yes, I want to tell her I like her but we have to leave so I didn't get to tell her" He said looking down. I look at him, feeling sorry for him_

_"I know how you feel Jack, I like someone too, I want to asked him id likes me but I didn't get to" _

_"Who? Gregory?" I blushed. Did he know? Now it's his turn to smirk goofily at me. We laughed and aunt Kana said that the flight will be an hour. Today is the day I'll be saying goodbye to my town and saying hello to the big old city._

* * *

_Beep Beep Beep. _

There goes my alarm clock. I sighed as I got up thinking about that dream I had. Now I remember his name, it seems I kinda broke his promise but it seems like I put them back together again. And I did Gregory, I did come back for a visit but you weren't there. I search all over the place and I can't find you. I visit your house and it's empty.I didn't know when did you went or when are you coming back. I come to visit you every year and all I found is you not to be found. I stop visiting my old town at the age of 14 because I knew you were gone forever. I spent years without you and my life got harder and harder everyday, and every night before going to sleep, I prayed so I could meet you someday, but it never really happened. I did visit Muffy but just for a short time because she's moving. She also doesn't know where Gregory went, he's gone ever since the day after I left. Why Gregory? Why did you leave when you know it'll hurt me more than it hurts you when I left.

I wipe off the tears from my eyes and threw away the painful memory. I got to get ready, have breakfast and do my farm work. As I step outside, the chicken lover Rick was standing outside.

_I wonder what he wants in the bright blind morning_

"Good morning Claire, I come here to stop by if you want to participate the chicken festival. Now, are you interested to put Cluck in? it's okay if you don't want to, you could try next year" He said

"Um.. Well sure, I bet Cluck could win" I said smiling. Rick suddenly grabbed my hand and shook it really hard. Like _really _hard

"Thank you, thank you, thank you. Now if you could excuse me, I'll be taking Cluck with me for tomorrow event. Thanks again" He left the farm when he got Cluck in his arms. He really does love chickens so much that he also kissed Cluck on her beak. I sighed and start working

I finished watering my crops and removing weeds but I can't take out the stumps and boulders. It seems like I have to got to the mines to find some ore. I picked up my hammer and went into the spring mine. I turn on my flashlight once I got in and a shadow figure scared me, making me want to scream.

"Gah!" I yelled as the shadow figure bumped into me. I stumble down and I accidentally bumped my head on the a rock and the next thing I saw was black.

_Oh great…_

* * *

**Gray P.O.V.**

_She left, she left me. I didn't get the chance to tell her I like her. I went back home and my mom startle me._

_" Honey it's that you?, could you come in to the living room please. Mommy and Daddy have something to discussed about" She said, her voice was calm and gentle. I groaned, I'm not in the mood, now that the girl I like left I just feel like a loser. I should've told her the day I met her. I sat down on the coach and my mom and dad were across from me. I wonder what are they gonna tell me_

_"Honey, maybe it's time for you to learn how to be a blacksmith just like your father used to be" Mom said and dad nodded his head_

_"A Blackstinks?" I wrinkled my nose. What is a Blackstinks?_

_"A Blacksmith" My dad correct me "I used to be a Blacksmith and I wanted you to try it out" _

_"Okay… so what am I supposed to do?" I asked_

_"Well, your grandpa will explain everything to you. Now that we are done talking, go pack your clothes, we are leaving tomorrow"_

_"Wait, we're leaving?" I yelled a bit. "Are we ever coming back?"_

_"I'm afraid no dear. We're not coming back again" My mom said with sadness in her eyes_

_"But we can't! She promise me that she'll be back next year and I promise her that I'll be here next year!" I yelled loudly and I began to cry. My mom come over me to comfort me but I ran out of the house before she could_

_"Honey!" She called out to me but I ignore her. I ran back to the place that me and her always play. I cried. I don't want to leave, I don't want her to leave too but it's too late now. She's gone forever and I'll never see her again. And I'll never get the chance to tell her that I like her_

* * *

"Gah!" I shot up out of my bed, causing Cliff and Kai jump out of their bed too

"Gray! Did a thief came in?" Yelled Cliff

"Gray! Did you rapped someone!" Yelled Kai. Now he's gonna pay for thinking that.

"Why are you three shouting!" Yelled Ann, bursting through the door

"It was Gray!" Said Cliff and Kai in a unison

"Gray! why did you yelled in this early in the morning!" Asked Ann. Still yelling

"Now look who's yelling! I'm not the only one who's yelling!" I yelled coldly to the red head

"Yes you are! I'm yelling because I'm telling you why are you yelling!"

"And so am I! Why are you trying to tell me why I'm yelling while I'm trying to tell you why you're yelling!"

"If you just stop yelling and I'll stop yelling and tell you why I'm yelling when you are done explaining why you are yelling!"

"Fine! I'm yelling because I had a dream! Now tell me why you're yelling now that I told why am yelling!"

"You are still yelling! I'm not gonna tell you why I'm yelling until you stop yelling!"

"Stop! you guys, just stop yelling at each other. You're making my ear hurts" Said Cliff. We both let out a sighed and stopped "Thank you, now tell me Gray, why did you just suddenly jump out of your bed?"

"I had a dream about my past that I don't want to it to be replayed back again" I said. trying not yell or else ann will tell me why I'm yelling again

"I see, now Ann, tell me why you were yelling" He asked Ann

"I yelled because I heard you guys yelling, you said that Gray started yelling so I yelled him for yelling to loud in the morning" She said. Trying not to sound mad. I groaned and walked into the bathroom. I'm already late for work now that all yelling thing going on. I went down stairs eat my delicious baked corm and went to gramps workshop. I start making a necklace, not for anyone, just a little practice, since I have nothing to do now ever since I moved on. Everyday on the workshop I tried to make Mary something but I don't like her anymore I have nothing to do

"Gray, why don't you just take a day off now that you successfully make a brooch yesterday" Said gramps. A day off? Now I really do have nothing to do. Gramps got impatient and yelled at me

"So? Get out! you're having a day off!" I took my hammer and walked out of the shop. I have nothing to do. I decided to go to the mines. I do enjoy mining than reading. I walked down the long path. Why did I choose the long path? Claire. She might be working, I don't want to disturb her. Once I went inside the mine I start smashing rocks. I got silver and some gold and a bit of copper. I sat down on the nearest rock to take a break of breaking rocks. Why does dad want me to be a Blacksmith? It's so boring here. If I wouldn't been here I might be dating _her _right now. She's probably forgot me and she probably has a boyfriend. I shook my head furiously. Maybe I should forget about her, but what if she still remembers me?what if she has feelings for me? I shook my head again and start smashing rocks. Few minutes later, I moved to the other side to smash more rocks but it seems I bumped into something or _someone _

"Gah!" The voice yelled. I spun around and picked up my flashlight that I left on the ground and the first thing I saw was a long blonde hair on the ground-wait, no one in town has blonde hair but…. Claire! I found her face with the flashlight and she bumped her on a rock. Oh hell no! Did I kill her? Am I going to jail? Oh no, no, no, no! What should I do?

"Claire! are you okay?" Of course she isn't, she's probably dead. I picked her up in a bridal style and I jogged to the Clinic. I burst the door down, causing the nurse to scream. She was about to scold me but once she notice Claire she gasped

"Doctor!" She called out and the Trent step out and saw Claire. He then took Claire from me and brought her to a room to treat her. Elli gestured me to sit down by the waiting room. And I waited

* * *

**Trent's P.O.V.**

"Doctor!" Elli called out to me. What does she wants now? She knows that I'm trying to make a new medicine. I walked out and say Gray but he's not alone. Claire was in his arm and I walked toward him and took Claire away and bring her to the treating room. Once Elli went out again to gestured Gray to sit down. I quickly run my fingers on Claire's cheek. I never knew she was _this _beautiful. I pulled my hand away when Elli stepped inside. And we begin to treat Claire. While treating her, I'm thinking why Claire hasn't notice me. All she notice is that grumpy Blacksmith. It always hurts me to see her with him. But I will not let him have her. She's mine.

* * *

**Claire's P.O.V.**

I open my eyes and the first thing that hits me is the pain going on my head. I placed my palm on my head and tried to get up but Elli said I should lay down-wait, Elli? and Trent? I'm in the Clinic but how did I get here when I was in the mine and did Trent put his dirty little fingers on me if he does he's gonna pay. I don't really like doctors, even for handsome and gorges one. Trent creeps me out by staring me the whole month. Elli then place her hand on mine, causing me to look at her

"Claire, how do you feel?" She asked sweetly. Her soft brown eyes always find it's way to make me smile

"I'm alright, I guess. How did I get here?" I asked

"I'll answer that question later but do you still remember who did you get yourself into this?" Hmm… I wonder. First farm work then I…Oh I was in the mine

"I think I was in the mine to find some ore to upgrade my tool but I bumped into someone and my head hit against a rock" I said. Elli nodded

"I see. Well, you got here because Gray carried you in" She said. Gray? He's the one who brought me here? Why wouldn't he just let me die there if he hates me?

"Claire, you should rest for the whole day" A voice startled me. I turn to the direction where it's coming from and it was Trent. The creepy doctor "You'll be fine tomorrow but try to avoid doing your farm work" He continued.

"Then who's going take care of my farm?" I asked, afraid if my crops will wilt then die. "I work hard on those crops you know, is not easy as eating a chocolate bar"

"I'll help" Gray suddenly walks in the room. Elli asked him if he could wait outside for a moment but he refuse

"Are you sure you could do it alone?" I asked the grumpy Blacksmith

"I'll try to convince Kai and Cliff to help out" He added and I nodded

I rested about 10 minutes until Elli said I could go home and Gray have to company me just incase if I might fall from dizziness. When me and Gray was about to leave the Clinic, Trent _A.K.A. Creepy Doctor _called him to have a word with him in his office. I wonder what he wants from Gray

* * *

**Gray's P.O.V.**

"Gray, can I have a word with you in my office please" Said Trent. Not that I just hate the Clinic, I also hate Trent. He's annoying and… he's just annoying! All he talks about is medicine and him talking about himself making medicine. I talk about mining and ores but not _that _much. I silently groaned and drag my feet down to his offense. He gestured me to sit down on the chair in front of his desk and I lazily plopped myself on the chair since he said "Make yourself at home" And so I did, I did make myself at home. I took off of my working boots and place my feet on his desk. Trent seemed annoyed but he ignored the stench of my socks.

"So, what'cha gonna tell me doctor" I asked, making my toes moved

"Stay away from Claire" He said sharply. For the first time ever, Trent has given a warning. He never gave a warning if he had to and he was serious about it. Why does he wants me to stay away from Claire? She's the one who also pops out like a Whack-A-Mole game. I didn't like her being with me also I didn't hate her for being with me. She's just weird like Kai and shy just like Cliff. Well I think so.

"Why? There's nothing join on with me a Claire" I said. Sounding confused

"She's mine and I'm not going to let you have her" _Wait, what?_

"Wait a minute, let me get this straight, you think i'm trying to win Claire's heart?" I asked. Does he..

"Yes, and i'm not letting you have her, got that!" He said, almost yelling. I don't think he loves her, he's obsessed with her. This guy could really use a break

"Okay, she's all yours"

"Now listen to me Gray, I saw her first- wait what?" He cocked his head.

"She's all yours, I don't even like her, take her if you want, I don't care" I said calmly " If that's what you're gonna say then I'll just take my leave then" I put my working boots on and left the office and a very confused doctor. Claire waited outside and she was humming a tune.

_La la la la laaa la la la laaaa la la la la la la laaaa…._

That tune she was humming, I've heard it before but where? I shook my head and walked over to the blonde farmer. She was playing with her hair and stopped when she notice me. She stand up straight and dusted her overalls and look up at me. Her blue sapphire eyes landed on mine. _Damn it, why does she have to give me that look? _She then took her eyes off from me and start walking down the cobblestone path. I followed her. Walking in silence is more awkward than just talking to her.

"I heard that you entered Cluck in the Chicken Festival" I said. Causing the blonde farmer to look up at me but I just kept on looking toward

"Yeah I did. Well since you said that Cluck is strong so I just give it a shot" She said. Tossing her hair to the side. While we were walking, silence has fallen again but I don't mind. We've reached Claire's farm and Brownies ran up to his owner and licked her face. She giggled and picked her up and we continue walking towards her house. She said "Thank you" before she went inside her house, letting her dog go in first then her next. She closes the door and I walked out of the farm heading towards the Inn.

_"Stay away from Claire"_

_"She's mine and I'm not letting you have her"_

_"Yes, and I'm not letting you have her, got that!" _

Boy, Trent is serious, but why does he even think I like her? She's annoying and I don't like her. He can have her if he wants but I don't think she wants him, judging by her looks when Trent got closer to her.

"Yo Gray! where you've been!" A loud familiar voice called out. _Hmph, it seems you're still here, Kai _I groaned and sat on a stool at the bar.

"No, serious dude, where you've been?" He asked. _Can this guy shut up for once, no, not once, can this guy shut up for forever?_

"The mines" I said simply

"Whatcha doing there?"

"Mining"

"Whatcha mining there?"

"Ores"

"What kind of ores?"

"Copper, Silver, Gold and Mystrile "

"What are they use for?"

"Making tools and upgrade tools"

"What kind of tools?"

"Any tools"

"What kind of 'Any tools'?"

"God dammit, Kai! could you just stop asking stupid question!?"

"Not unless you stop answering stupid answers"

"It's that I'm just not in the mood right now!"

"Why? what happened?"

"Nothing! nothing at all, I'm going upstairs right now to get some sleep"

"Gray! just tell me, please?"

"Fine! I was in the mine and I bumped into someone and she fell down and hit head. It was Claire, I bring her to the Clinic and Trent and Elli treated her and I have to accompany her homes incase if she fell down again"

"I see. Hey, did Trent asked you to stay away from Claire or something?" _How the heck did he know?_

"Are you stalking me?"

"No, I know. Trent has the hots for Claire. I can see it in his eyes when he looks at her"

"How do you know?"

"Gray, I know lots of things about this. Now, who's asking stupid question now?" _Well I outta_

"Who cares. He can have her, I don't a give a hell about it"

"Are you sure Gray?"

"Yes, I'm pretty sure"

"I think Claire might have a little feelings about you. And you too" My face turned red. I don't like her! I doubt she likes me back. I did been mean to her when she got here.

"Nope, you got it all wrong Kai, it seems like you don't know all of things about this"

"I do, you just can't see it, you know. Somehow, I think you guys met before, like she's maybe your old childhood friend that you like but didn't get to tell her because she moved away"

"Kai, you know I don't want to talk about my past ever since she left me, which I assume it's not Claire"

_"_Well you did tell me that she has blonde hair, blue eyes and she has a brother who's name starts with a 'J' which is Jack, start with a 'J' "

"There is a lot of blondes out there who has a brother with a name starts with a 'J' Kai, it's not her, she's probably happy right now" I stormed out and popped my head again to asked Kai something

"And oh, I promise Claire that I'll help her farm, now that she can't do much so I'm asking you and Cliff to join me. No 'buts' or 'ifs' alright, just accept the damn offer" I continue walking to my room and asked Cliff about helping Claire and I plopped myself on my bed and fell asleep during the whole day. Tomorrow's Chicken Festival, I hope Cluck is doing okay…. Since when I care about chickens?

I'm turning into Rick. Should I dressed up like him and act like him? For example, arguing with Kai? I lost my mind.

* * *

**Okay, chapter 6 is finished. It seems Trent has the hots for Claire but who do think she'll pick? Chapter will be out in a couple of minutes. I decided to move a little forward because I just want to have at least 13 chapters, at least though. Thanks for reading~**

**^o^/**


	7. Is it You? Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 has finally posted. Told ya I'll post it after I post chapter 6. This would be my worst chapter because I'm having a flu and I can't think to much when I have a flu so this chapter will be a short one. And I did mention I move forward because I wanted to have at least 13 chapter. Get it because Graire13 writes 13 chapters. New fact about me I love Taylor Swift, if you hate her it's okay, it's kinda nice to have a very peaceful relationships with someone that hates your favorite idol because you guys won't have to fight all the time. I tried to create peace with haters and lovers but didn't work. Anyways, Enjoy reading~**

* * *

Chapter 7

Is it you?

* * *

**Claire's P.O.V.**

I open my eyes and got up slowly. I lazily walked to my kitchen and grab some tea. I spit out my tea _such a waste _when I saw the calendar, Today's Chicken Festival! Cluck! I totally forgot about her! I quickly get dressed and cursed when my head starts to hurts a little and when I open my door, my eyes saw three men standing on my doorstep. Cliff, Kai and Gray _what do they want?_

"Morning Claire, sleep well" Said Kai, trying to make me fall for his charming skills and looks which will never work _how could Popuri fall for a pervert _"We're here to help you on your farm"

"You can rest while we work… umm.. what should we..um.. do?" Asked Cliff. His shyness is going away now, maybe it's Ann or he asked her out already

"Water crops, harvest crops, plant seeds, clear weeds and ship things" I said and the three men nodded their heads

"Do you have the tools?" Asked Gray. It seems he kept his promise yesterday

"Yeah I do, let me get them for you and you guys can start working" I walked back in my room and grab the tools that needed to do the job. _So all that "I forgot" madness and getting ready to do my work before I'm late to see Cluck was for nothing. _I headed back and give them the tools and they start working. I sighed and I sat down on my couch. The festival starts at 10 A.M. at the Rose Square and right now it's already 7 o'clock. I peered out my window and saw the three men working. Cliff is harvesting without hesitation, Kai is watering my crops while dancing like ballerina _is that really necessary? _

and Gray is planting seeds, now that the weeds are cleared out. I cleaned up my kitchen since I spit out my tea, and make a new one because I didn't enjoy the last one. 9 o'clock and I heard a knock

_hehe, that rhymes _I open the door and the three men has finished their work and handed me back my tools, I quickly put them away and returned to the front door

"Thank you for your hard work, I really appreciated" I thanked them

"No problem-mo my amigo, and for an award, how about a… kiss on the cheek" Said Kai, trying to seduce me with his looks

"How about a knuckle-sandwich?" I asked coldly

"Okay, okay, easy with does knuckle-sandwich, I'm just joking" He backed away from me

"What Kai is trying to say is your welcome" Cliff added as he patted Kai on the back

"I doubt that" I snorted "Thanks, hey Gray, are coming to the Chicken Festival?" I asked the blacksmith apprentice

"Sure, I have nothing to do so I will" He said while crossing his arms. I never noticed he had his arms crossed now and when he got here

"Great, I'll see you guys later" I shut the door and waited for about 10 minutes before 10 o'clock, and when the time has come and walked towards Rose Square. As I enter, I see a lot of chickens everywhere. Rick was having his time in the heavens of chickens. I smiled when Cluck walked towards me, I picked her up and give her a big hug

"Hey Cluck, I missed you. You're gonna win it okay?" I said. She clucked and I put her down and walked towards the desk where Rick is surrounded by chickens with Cluck walking by my side

"Hey Claire, ready to start the Festival?" Rick asked and I nodded "Great let us begin the festival"

Cluck has to fight with a chicken named Bullseyes, she seems strong but I bet Cluck can take care of it

"C'mon Cluck! You got do it!" I cheered, giving Cluck more confident in herself and she won! she defeated Bullseyes "Yay! Way to go Cluck" Next she has to fight a bigger one, 5 times her size but don't judge a person by their looks but at this rate, chickens, don't judge a chicken by how large they lay their eggs. I cheered on and on and Cluck kept winning, she made into the finals. I'm so proud of her.

From the corner of my eye I could see Gray looking at me as I kept cheering on, was he smiling the whole time? The finals, Cluck is facing her toughest match, Golden a undefeated chicken who wins 3 years in a row and I'm not letting her get that tittle of the strongest chicken in the world. I met the owner of Golden and he was a pervert more than Kai is. He brags about his hair and how fluffy it is and he tried to attempt to 'woo' me so I could get distracted my him, but it will never work on me. I cheered on and Cluck is getting stronger and stronger every seconds I cheered her on. Golden is about to fall out of the ring but she kept growing, I cheered on again. I haven't cheered like this since I was a cheerleader. It's was exhausting, good thing my cheerleading cheer skills is still somewhere in me got Cluck to overpower Golden.

"The winner is…Cluck! Congratulation!" Rick announced. I hugged Cluck, I can't believe my little chicken is so strong. I shadow cam over me, I turn around and saw Gray

"Congrats on winning, told 'ya she could win" He squat down and patted Cluck on the head

"Yeah, I just never knew she could win after fighting Golden" I giggled nervously

"Your cheering is pretty good, where did you learn how to cheer out loud without embarrassing yourself?" He asked

"Oh that, I was a cheerleader back in high school, captain too" I said, trying not to sound like I'm bragging

"You're a head cheerleader? Wow, never knew a puny girl like you could do all of those jumping and flipping and jumping and flipping"

"It's tough but all my cheerleading days are over" I said "It's getting late, I should get home now"

"I'll come with you, I mean company you" He said, I looked at him with a confused face, why does he wants to company me?

"Um..okay" I got up and held Cluck in my arms, she fell asleep after all that work. She really work hard today. My head keeps spinning around about when I caught Gray smiling. I don't think so he's smiling at me, maybe it's Mary, since she's beside me the whole festival. But what if he is smiling at me?

"Claire?" Gray's voice startled me and brings me back to reality "Are you okay?"

"Wha- um.. yeah, I got a little spaced out, sorry" I apologized "Why? were you saying something?" I asked and his face flushed a little, he pull his hat down to cover his face. I wonder what it is

"Um.. n-nothing, just forget it" He stammered, I bet there is something in that 'nothing'. He's hiding something and I can't figure out what is it.

* * *

**Gray's P.O.V.**

"Claire can I asked you something" I asked but she kept quite, I think she's listening so I begin talking

"I'm not sure if you caught me smiling at you and if you're thinking I'm not, I am. I did smile at you and not Mary, I don't know why but when seeing you cheer on Cluck I felt something weird. My heart was racing I don't know why but when I'm next to you I feel calm and relaxed, it was a the same feeling when I'm with Mary but it's different"

"Claire, I-" I paused and shut my eyes tightly "I think I started to have feelings for you" I spurted it out and look over to the blonde, her face was not surprised, and not shocked. She was just looking towards.

"Claire? Are you okay?" I asked

"Wha-um..yeah, I got a little spaced out, sorry" She apologized. She didn't listen, so I confess to her and she didn't listen because she spaced out?! This is just bull-*_beep*. _I totally embarrass myself. Bravo Gray, bravo, way to go and *_beep* _the embarrassment out of yourself.

"Why? were you saying anything?" She asked. Oh great now my face started to become red.

"Um..n-nothing, just forget it" I stammered. I'm Such an idiot, Ugh, damn you red face, why can't you just leave me alone? Maybe I'll confess to her later. Wait, I did promise her to bring her to

Forget-Me-Not Valley, I could bring her somewhere and confess to her, no, I have a better idea. Maybe I just give that brooch to her when we are at the Valley then a couple of days I'll confess her.

I've never done this before and I think I stink at it. Even if I have feelings for Claire but I still love my old friend that I haven't met in 12 years, but I will find her someday, I just have to keep looking for her. If I don't, I will never know if she's just right next to me. Which is not Claire though.

* * *

**Trent's P.O.V.**

I looked over to the grumpy old Blacksmith and I caught him smiling at Claire. My Claire, did he forget my warning? She's mine and I'll never let anyone have her but me. After the festival, I saw Claire and Gray walking together to her farm. Why Claire? Why do you have to notice him and not me? It hurts is like I got slapped on the face. I have to get rid of Gray once and for all!

Farewell Gray, I'll will destroy you and I'll have Claire all to myself.

* * *

**Gray's P.O.V.**

We got to Claire's farm, she slowly put Cluck down and shut the door quietly, trying not to wake her up. We walked to her front door then suddenly, it starts to rain heavily. But the sky was still nice and orange and how can it be raining?

"Oh no, it's raining, let's get inside" Said Claire and she grabbed my wrist to force me to go in her house. I've never been inside her house before. I wonder how it looks like. When I got in, I was shocked, her house looks like a luxurious hotel room! I heard Jack upgrade this house and but new furniture but this? This might cost a fortune! did he steal all of this? I sat on her leather couch and boy it was pure leather alright. It smells so brand new and leathery and smooth too. There's a coffee table across me and there's also a flat plasma T.V.! I must be dreaming right now. But there is something that caught my eye. A picture that was hang over the T.V. I walked towards the picture to get a better look and it almost gave me a heart attack. The little girl in that picture is _her! _I can't believe it, Claire is actually _her _the whole time.

_"Hey, it's me Claire!"_

How can I be so blind? I can't believe it, the girl that I've trying to find, I've already found her. The next thing I notice, I start to have the feelings that I haven't felt in years, I don't just have feelings for Claire, I love her, I fell in love with her but what if she doesn't remember me? Wait, Trent, no! he's not going to take her away now that I just found out that she's the one I've been looking for.

Claire walks out from her bedroom and went into the kitchen. Claire, I can't believe it's actually you but, will you still remember me?

"Hey Gray, I think you should take a bath" She said. A bath? here in her house?

"But I don't even have any extra clothes" I said, trying to talk myself out of this

"No worries, just go to the bathroom, take off your clothes and give them to me, I'll wash them and dry them really really fast as I can" She said as she sets the washing machine. I have no choice but to obey her oder. I walked into the bathroom and again, a very luxurious bathroom. I closed the door and took of all of my clothes. I open the door a little as I hid behind the door and stretch my hand out with my clothes on my hand and Claire took it away. I close the door hope she didn't see me naked.

"hurry up and take a shower, there's a towel on the rack" She called out. I step into the shower and turn on the water. My face turned red when I see her shampoo and all other girl use when they are showering. This is really awkward. Taking a shower in her house when I just found out that she's the one and I'm already seeing her bathroom stuff. I got out from the shower and dry myself with a towel. When I'm done, I realized the towel I used was pink. Oh hell no! This must be Claire's! I quickly put it on the rack and went back into the shower to rinse off Claire's cooties. When I got out I carefully choose a towel to make sure it's not Claire's.

"Hey Gray, are you done?" Called out Claire outside the door

"Um y-yes" I stammered

"Good, open the door and I'll give you your clothes" She said. I open the door and hid behind it and reach out my hand for my clothes. When she handed my clothes, I quickly put them on. I stepped out of the bathroom and saw Claire cooking in the kitchen.

"Oh, you're done. Take a seat, baked corn is almost ready" Said Claire as she puts the last seasoning on the baked corn. Baked corn? I love baked corn! I sat on the dining table and waited for my dinner. She placed mine in front of me before she sat down. I took a big bite of my corn and it taste familiar. It's like I've tasted it before.

"Hey Claire, how do you know I like baked corn?" I asked her

"I don't really know until now" She said after swallowing her corn

"Do you love baked corn?" I asked her again

"I do actually" She said with her some old smile. It's been awhile since I've seen that

"When do you start to like baked corn?"

"When I was little my mom baked two baked corn when I asked just one, so I shared one with my old friend since he forgot his lunch. He said he loves it and I also start to like baked corn too" She said. I remember there is a girl who gave me baked corn when I forgot my lunch. So it is Claire. Does she still remember me? I nodded. Claire took my dish when I finished my baked corn. I sat on the couch and waited for the rain to stop. Claire sat on the other couch while reading a romance novel. I took another Glance on the picture and stare at the little Claire. _Dammit that rhymes. _I look over to Claire and she has change a lot now. When she's younger, she had hundreds of freckles on her face, ten teeth falls out, very chubby and quite tanned but now. She has a clear face, beautiful 32 teeth, quite in shape and paler. She looks pretty. Maybe Kai's right, Claire is the one. But all I want to know if she still remember me. Maybe I just give her more time to think, but I have to tell her one question

"Claire, do you still remember your old friend's name?" I asked. She closed her book and think

"I think is Gregory Martin" She said as she tapped her chin. Gregory Martin, that's my full name, gramps called me Gray instead of Gregory for short, since he got his tongue twisted when he tried to call me by my real name. So she does remember me. But what if she doesn't like me?

"Why you asked? Do you know him or something?" She asked, I shook my head. "Too bad, I've been tying to meet him again" She wants to meet me? But I'll have to give her more time for this. The rain stopped and it's time for me to go.

"Bye Gray, be careful on your way back to the Inn" Said Claire as she open the door for me. "See ya on Thursday" She closed the door and walked towards the Inn. I went inside my room and I saw Kai laying on his bed. He shot up like a rocket when he saw me.

"Yo, where have you been?" He asked. I took a deep breath and said

"You're right" I spurted out, causing the tanned man confused

"What?" He cocked his head to the side

"You're right. About Claire is the girl that I've been trying to find all these years" You're happy now aren't ya Kai?

"Told ya dude, but tell me, how did you found out?" He asked

"I went inside her house because it was raining and I company her home. when she was in her room I saw a picture of her when she's a little girl and I realized it was her"

"I see. If Trent finds out that you like her, it's gone be World War 2 again" He laughed at his joke

"I know, but how? how can I date her if he will kill me?"

"He won't, I promise you that"

"Really?"

"If we kill him first"

"Kai, we are not murderers okay. Unless if you are one"

"Woah woah woah, I never kill anyone or anything. Accept for this one cat"

"You killed a cat?"

"I was a kid! I didn't mean it. I was poking it with a stick but stopped when I realized it was dead"

"Let's forget about the cat killing. We are talking about Trent and how can we make him not kill me if I date Claire" I said "Do you have any ideas?"

"I do actually" He said

"Great what is it?"

"I.H.N.I "

"What does that stands for?"

"I. Have. No. Idea" _Damn you Kai! _"All I know that you are doom unless if he falls for Elli"

"Elli! That's it!"

"Haha! Told ya so"

"You haven't told me anything"

"Who the hell cares, anyways, what's the plan?"

"I actually don't know but, Elli is our answer"

"Or maybe we could asked Trent that you want Claire"

"I'll get killed"

"No he won't unless if you really got to be with her"

"Best man wins will get Claire"

"That's.. better than my idea"

"what's your idea?"

"You hooked up Claire and Claire will like you and not Trent"

"Kai, you're my best friend but, you disgust me"

"That's why we're best friends" I sighed. Me and Kai walked downstairs and saw Trent. He noticed me and glares at me. I walked up to him and stop a few inches away from him

"What do you want Gray? My precious Claire? I saw you two together this evening" He said coldly as he adjust that thing on his head that he has been wearing

"It seems like I changed my mind but, let's see who she chooses. Me or you" I said, cold hearted

"Fine, made the best man wins Claire's heart"

You're on" We shook hands and me and Kai went to another table away from him. Just as we sat down. Claire walks in. Trent and I were in a death glare. I'm gonna win her because I saw her first. Literally, we met when she was four and I was five years old. Clearly, she liked me first

* * *

**Claire's P.O.V.**

I went outside to check on my mail today because I kinda forgot to take a look today. I open my mailbox and saw a letter in it. It was from Ann. _I wonder what is it this time_

_Dear Claire,_

_Hey, it's been awhile, could you come to the Inn. I want to talk to you. Popuri will be there too._

_At 7 o'clock come to the Inn._

_Love, Ann_

_PS: If you didn't, I'll change that 'Love' into 'i will kill you'_

I look at my watch and it's nearly 7 PM. I ran to the Inn hoping she won't kill me when I get there. I open the door and saw Ann at the bar. I waved and walk towards he direction.

"Glad you came Claire" She said as she hugged me "Popuri didn't make it because her mother is sick" I nodded

"Claire, do you want to know something?"

"What is it Ann? if it's about Cliff, I don't want to hear you blabbing again" I giggled

"No. it's about Gray and Trent" She whisper, I was about to yell 'What!' but Ann covered my mouth "Shh! stay quite, I don't want anyone to know, so get your ass on the chair and listen"

"Gray and Trent are fighting over you. I heard them talking when I'm cleaning up the tables" She said

"Why would they?" I asked

"Because they have hots for you. So, who's gonna be? Gray or Trent?"

"I rather picked my old friend" I said when I rejected them two

"You mean him? I see but Claire, they are maybe the top 3 hottest guy around here"

"I don't care about the top 3, all I care is Gregory. He's the one for me"

"Okay, if either of them are Gregory, which one will you pick?"

"I don't know, Gray almost looks like him but his attitude and Trent, he creeps me out"

"I see. I guess you still need more time, don't worry"

"Thanks" We chatted for an hour and it's time for me to go home. I walked towards my farm and a shadow came over me, making me turn around. It was Trent. _Oh no. _

"Good evening Claire" He greeted me with his cheeky smile

"Good evening to you too" I reply

"How have you been?" He asked

"I'm good, until you come around" I frowned at the doctor

"What? I'm so sorry if I'm a bother to you-" He said but I cut him off

"You are always a bother to me" I answered coldly. Trent eyes were wide open

"Why?" He asked, trying not to sound mad or hurt

"You're a doctor and I don't like doctors. You guys creep me out"

"I see, If that's what you want then I'll be going then" He turned around and walked away and I did the same. I got home and I found Brownies sleeping on the couch. I giggled and changed into my pajamas and went to bed

_Gray or Trent… I guess we have to find out_

* * *

**Chapter 7 is finished. I'm sorry if it's short, I tried my best to make it a little bit funny. Gray has feelings for Claire but when he found out that Claire is his old childhood friend, he fall for her. Gray and Trent made a deal to see who Claire choose. I'm also sorry to the ClairexTrent that are read the last part. I'm really sorry that I made Claire act coldly to him. To make it up to you guys, in the future I'll will make a story about them two. I promise and I always keep my words. Depends on my mood but for you guys, anything :) Thanks for reading~ ^o^/**


	8. Is It You? Chapter 8

**Hello, so sorry for posting the next chapter late, it's because I was on a trip to Universal Studio Singapore and Legoland Malaysia. There is a Wifi there at the place I'm staying for awhile but I promise my brother that I let him use my MacBookPro if he lets me sit on the front. Universal Studio was awesome, I love the Sci-Fi area over there, you know where the Transformer are. Legoland is fun but too many rides for kids but fun. Enough talking about my trip. Enjoy reading~**

* * *

**Warning: This chapter has 7,033 words (pretty long isn't it )  
**

* * *

Chapter 8

Is it You?

**Gray's P.O.V.**

_I sat on the edge on the dock as I waited for the boat to arrived. I'm leaving. I don't want to! I promise Claire that I'll be here next year and I broke it. I broke her promise. I miss Claire. I remember when I saved her from Toven, Finn and Homey. she's my first friend and the first person who is not afraid of me. I like her. We've been friends for two years and the last two years where the best two years of my life, but those two years were over. She will hate me if she can't find me and she will never talk to me again._

_"Gregory honey" My mom called me from behind, she walked towards the edge and sat next to me and let on arm around me. Giving me a hug_

_"Greggy, I know it hurts to leave Claire behind but, this is very important for your father. We might will come back next year when we gather enough money" She said. I look at with eyes of hope. Did she really mean it?_

_"Really mom? We can go back?" I asked with excitement_

_"Yes, your father and I agree on that. Your father care about you and your happiness, we know you have a little crush on Claire" She giggled. I blushed_

_"Mom, you're embarrassing me" I growled. She giggled more_

_"Here" She placed something on my head. It was a hat with word 'UMA' on it in bold letters _

_" 'UMA' ? what does that mean?" I asked_

_"It means horse in Japanese, since you were born in the year of horse. This hat belongs to your grandfather, he wore it every day and it also comes in handy when his face turn red" She giggled. I pull my new hat down to cover my face. I see what grandpa means that this hat could come in handy. A loud horn startled me. The boat has arrived. I got up and get my bag that I left on the ground. I stepped in the boat before my parents did. When we are all in, the boat make a loud horn again and start moving. I took my last look at my old home. Saying goodbye to the sweet memories._

_Goodbye Miss. Wood…_

_Goodbye school…_

_Goodbye home… and..._

_Goodbye…Claire_

* * *

_The boat hit the dock, causing me to wake up. I got off the boat and take a look at my new home. Our house is next to grandpa's workshop. The house is about the same size as my house but with just one floor. My dad introduce me to his old friends. It was boring, all they talk is about old grown up man thing. The last person that my dad wants to introduce me is my grandpa. I walked inside the shop and nearly die from the smoke and the smell. I saw a man around age of 40. He had the same hair like my dad and blue eyes. So there's where dad got his hair and eyes and there's where I got them too._

_"Martin, so good of you to come!" Said grandpa. Dad went over to him and gave him a hug. When they broke apart he notice mom._

_"Daphne, it's been awhile, how are you doing?" He asked. Mom gave him her brightest smiles_

_"I'm doing really good, Sebastian" She giggled_

_"Daphne, just call me Saibara. It's weird people calling Sebastian, it's like I'm a king of the Blacksmith or something" He laughed at his own joke. It's not that funny. He turn over to me and smiled_

_"And who are you me boy?" His blue eyes were looking at me_

_"Gregory Martin" I said slowly_

_"Gregger-ory-Greggy-ory?" He got his tongue twisted "Let me just call you Gray for short, I can't say that name" He waved it off "And it seems your mother gave you my hat. How does it feels?"_

_"It's a little too big for me" I said. He adjusted for me so he could see my face _

_"Well you grow it out" He patted me on the head then laughed. That's they day when I met my grandpa, Everyday he teaches me about ores and mining. I enjoy grandpa's story every time when I visited his shop_

_"Gregory, I have something to tell you" Said my mom, she woke me up at 6 AM. Why? do I have to go to school? "Me and your father has gather enough money to go back home to visit Claire. Isn't it exciting?" Claire? We are going to see Claire again?_

_"Really mom? That's awesome!" I yelled with happiness "When and what time?" I asked. I hope is today and right now, I don't care if I'm sleepy, all I care is that I'll get to meet Claire again._

_"Today at 7PM. It will be after my and your father's work, you should get ready your things before we come back home" She said_

_"Okay mom!" I said happily _

* * *

_"Mom, dad, where are you guys? it's nearly 8 PM now" I said. Waiting for my parents to come back home. There was a horrible storm and I hope my parents are safe. I was waiting in grandpa's work shop then suddenly, the door burst open, it was Gotz._

_"Mr Saibara, please come with me, it's an emergency" He yelled. Grandpa didn't say anything or do anything but he just took my wrist and lead me out the shop. We followed Gotz and he leads us to the path to his house. When we arrived, I could see lights coming from a weird looking object. Dr Hardy was there and some policemen were checking on the object. Dr Hardy got out a bed with wheels. I don't know what it called but I know it's for sick people. The policemen carried out something from the object. When I got the right image to see what it is, I started to cry, it was mom and dad! They put them on the bed with wheels and then they put them in a ambulance van and it drove off. I beg grandpa to take me to the clinic. When we arrived, we waited for Dr Hardy to treat on them. When Dr Hardy come out, he walked towards us, took off the surgery mask and shook his head. No, mom, dad!_

_"I'm sorry, we tried everything but, we couldn't save them, they passed away just before we treated them" He said. I started to cry. Mom, dad, why do you have to leave me? Grandpa hugged me and I cried harder. I can't believe that they are gone, forever! I went over to the room with grandpa where mom and dad are. There were scars and stitches across their face and their body. I held both of their hands and cried. Cried like I never cry before_

_"Mom..Dad…w-why d-do you h-have to le-leave me?" I sobbed. I stayed like this for 10 minutes under grandpa's arm, then Dr Hardy come over to talk to me_

_"Listen Gray, I know it hurts but, even if they are not with you right now, there are always in your heart. They are always be with you and protect you. But most importantly, they love you" He patted on my shoulder then left. I stopped crying, I went over to mom and dad and kissed their face for the last time. I walked out of the room but stopped. I took my last look at my parents face then the nurses cover up their faces. I walked out of the room. I sat down and grandpa sat next to me_

_"You know Gray, Dr Hardy is right, there are always with you even if there are not right now, they are in your heart" He said as he patted my shoulder. I rested my head on his shoulder and began to sob again. _

* * *

_I was in the church, my parents funeral day. When Duke finished his speech, it was grandpa's turn_

_"I, the father of Martin Sebastian and the father-in-law of Daphne Stiles, have something to say. These two lovely people were my best of my many years. They were my heart and soul. They got married and had a beautiful son. I love them and I always will. I remember the time when Martin cries back home when he was a kid, almost everyday because of Daphne. They love to play jokes on each other but sometimes they went a little too far. Things has change when two of them grew up. They were teenagers and I have to be honest, I thought it will be a pain in the butt. But, few weeks past, they were in love. Daphne will always come to my workshop just after Martin finished his shift, she came to workshop to see if I think her makeup is alright and if makes her look pretty and Martin will always say if he smells good every time he arrived and left the workshop. Everyday is a crazy day, even when they are young adults and finally I said_

_"Martin, why don't you just propose to her?" and he did, they were the happiest people in the world. Daphne parents bought their new house in the cities. They left but before they could get in the boat, Martin came over to me and wipe my tears and said "Dad, I'm maybe not around but I'm always in your heart and there is nothing could break us apart" I smiled and hugged my son for the last time. A few years later, he come back again with Daphne. I was pretty shocked that I was going to be a grandfather. The next day, Daphne comes in and talk to me, she said "He will grow big and strong, just like me and Martin's love and care for you" I'm so grateful to have them two in my life, few years has passed, I'm glad to see their faces again but, I never knew that yesterday, will be the last. But I will remember every single moment of my life with them. Thank you" He said, after he finished his speech, we went to the grave yard. We all placed flowers on their grave. After the funeral. I sat down across their grave. _

_" You, guys will always stay in my heart" I said quietly. I kissed on the gravestone and went back to grandpa _

I slowly get up from my bed after that painful memory. I sighed. Ever since mom and dad died from an accident, grandpa became depressed and sad. He started to teach me everything he knows about ores, mining and all other stuff that a blacksmith should know. When I turned 14, I started to try to make stuff which makes grandpa yelled at me for every little tiny mistakes. That's when my intense training of becoming a blacksmith with gramps began. I still remember everything that goes on here, even my old house. I asked Gotz to demolished it because it brings me back that painful feeling. Everything in that house was destroyed except a picture of me and Claire at out school trip to the zoo. I keep it in my drawer. Every night, I always prayed to the goddess when my two roommates where in deep sleep and I stare at the picture for a minute. But I no need to do that anymore now that I have found her but, the problem is that I have a rival, Trent. The _oh so gorgeous _doctor who is eager to kill me just to have her. But I'm not letting him have her. It's been a couple of days since I knew she was the one. I look over at the calendar and it was Thursday. Thursday, Thursday, Thursday. Why do I feel like I'm forgetting something? Oh shoot! I forgot. I promised Claire to take her to Forget-Me-Not Valley! I got out from my bed, causing my two roommates waking up from their slumber.

It's 9 o'clock in the morning. I walked down the stairs and eat my usual breakfast and walked out of the Inn. I jogged my way to Claire's farm. When I reach my destination, I saw the blonde farmer on the fields watering her crops. She turn around and waved once she saw me. I laughed lightly at her as she jogged her way towards me. She stop a few feeds away from me. Her hair was tied into a ponytail, she had her sleeves rolled up, mud and grass stained all over her overalls. I couldn't help but laughed lightly again at her appearance

"You look terrible" I teased. She pouted and pretend to feel hurt from my comment

"You're mean" She pouted the giggled "So, what do you want?" She asked. I raised an eyebrow. It seems she also forgot about the promise

"I promised you to take you to Forget-Me-Not Valley, did you forget?" I said. Claire was confused at first then a few seconds later, she gasped and her eyes were wide open

"Oh! I totally forgot. I'm sorry" She gave me an apologetic smile then giggled

"No worries, I forgot too" I said and she let out a breathe of relief "Are you done with your work yet?" I asked

"I'm done with everything but I do need to harvest a few crops, will you be kind enough to help me? that will make my work finish faster" She pleaded me with her blue eyes

"Sure" I said. Claire dragged me to her field and we started to harvest some crops

An hour has past, all the crops has been harvest. I wipe the sweat from my forehead and place both of my hands on my hips. Harvesting crops sure takes a lot out of me. Claire come out from her house and to my surprise, she isn't wearing her overalls, instead, she was wearing a white T-shirt and a white skirts with blue polka dots and blue flats. She was holding a basket full of…I don't know and a blue purse full of…purse things that girls usually brings. She walked over to me and I got to admit, she looks pretty cute. Blue has been her favorite color, it seems old Claire hasn't changed at all. When she stops right in front of me, I notice she has a silver dolphin necklace around her neck

"That's a nice necklace" I pointed to the jewelry "where you get it?"

"Jack gave this to me on my 16th birthday" She said, holding the dolphin shaped pendent. I nodded my head

"Are you ready to go?" I asked

"I'm ready" She chirped. We walked down the path that leads to the Valley. I might take 13 minutes there by car but by foot, maybe about 20 minutes. Silence filled in but it wasn't an awkward silence, it was more of a calm silence. At around 10 o'clock, we arrived at Forget-Me-Not Valley. Claire squealed as we reached there. The valley here was peaceful, it's a bit different then Mineral Town.

"Here is Vesta's Farm, she sells crops seeds and crops" I said as I give Claire a tour

"Over there is the mine. Carter and his assistant Flora are always in the mines, I like to mine there sometimes"

"Here's the Inner Inn, I stayed here when I come to visit, it's just the same as the Inn back in Mineral Town"

"This is the Blue Bar, I like to get myself refreshing drinks here"

"Here's where Kai works during summer here"

After giving Claire a quick tour, we were about to visit her brother's farm. Claire was quiet but in the inside she's squealing her life out of herself. We stop as we reached Jack's farm. I'm bit happy to see Jack again, he was also my close friends.

"Well Claire, here we are, your brother's-" I stopped at mid sentence when the blonde farmer disappear. _Where the hell did she go?_

* * *

**Claire's P.O.V.**

I reached my brother's farm. I was so excited to finally meet him again. My eye caught something somewhere in the field, is a figure, it's a man, it's..it's.. it's Jack! I ran towards him, ignoring what Gray is going to say, I called out Jack's name, making him to stop on what he's doing and smiled widely. He dropped his watering pot and ran towards me and give me a big hug, carrying me off the ground and he spin me around in a tight embrace. He sat me down and give me his warm smile. I missed that smile. I can't help it but to smile too.

"Claire! I missed you so much!" Said Jack with his usual cheery voice

"I missed you too Jack" I gave him another big hug. Gray walked in as we both break apart

"Hey man! How you doing?" He greeted Gray with a pat at the back

"Doing fine" He said, his voice low and husky as usual

"Are you the one who bring Claire here?" Asked Jack as he puts his arm around me

"Yeah, I promise her I would when I helped her collect some herbs" He explained and Jack nodded. Jack turn his head towards me and give me a smile

"Claire, it's time for you to finally meet my wife. I promise you, you'll be flipped" He laughed at his own words. I sighed, I maybe love my brother but sometimes his jokes bores me a little. Me, Jack and Gray walked towards Jack's house to meet his wife. I'm really excited and nervous. I wonder how she looks like, I hope she's nice and kind. When we got in, Jack asked us to sit down while he get his wife. I sat down on the couch and his house is about the same as mine. Modern furniture, Jack likes light colored furniture while I like dark colored one. Gray was sitting next to me, his knee were about one or two inches away closer to mine. He was a bit close to me, that's what I think but, I was blushing, I don't know why, why the hell am I blushing all of the sudden? He's just sitting next to me, that's all. The door opened causing me to break through my thoughts, Jack came out from the room and smiled at me.

"Claire, I'll like you to meet my wife" He paused for awhile "My dearest and beautiful wife, Muffy Milton" Muffy Milton? My head shot up like a rocket when a women with long curly blonde hair with green eyes and wearing a red dress and a blue cardigan stepped out and stand newt to Jack. _It is Muffy! _

"Hello Claire, it's so nice to meet you again!" She squealed. I was so happy, not just because I met Jack's wife, is that Jack's wife is Muffy! My old best friend!

"Muffy!" I cried. I ran towards her and give her a big hug. We squealed as we hug each other, later on we started to jump after we broke apart

"I'm so glad that we finally meet each other again after all these years since you left! I missed you so much Claire!" Cried Muffy, still jumping up and down

"Me too, I'm so happy to meet you again. I missed you so much!" I cried again and both of us went back to our previous embrace

"Yeah, we both missed you Claire" Said Jack as he tried to break us apart. I understand why though, he has this awkward feeling when it comes to girls hugging each other because they haven't seen each other for years. I laughed as he tried to squeeze himself in the embrace.

"I was so shocked when I met Jack on the Beach Festival a couple of years ago, I was screaming in the inside. Jack look so cute and adorable when he was little, now he's handsome and hot" She teased playfully at her husband

"Mufff, you're embarrassing me" He's face red as a tomato

"Aw, honey, it's fun to make you embarrass and tease you until you get all red" She said in a cheery voice. Seeing Jack embarrass is funny but it's funnier when Muffy embarrass him

"Now that you and Gray are here, I bet you guys are hungry" Said Muffy. Me and Gray nodded our heads "Alrighty then, Jack honey, why don't you have fun cleaning the barns while I make us lunch"

"What? but why? I want to spend some time with my sister" Jack whined

"You think I'm letting you have Claire all to yourself?" She questioned him from the kitchen "Not a chance honey. Now less talking and more cleaning" Muffy maybe a sweet girl but she can be strict too. Jack let out a defeated sighed and walk towards Muffy

"Well alright then. How about baked corn for lunch, you know Claire loves them so make them" He whisper softly, loud enough for me to hear. Muffy nodded her and Jack quickly kissed her on the cheek "See you at lunch Claire and Gray" He kissed me on the head before heading out, then come back in to go to the bathroom. Silly Jack. Muffy said we could go out and explore. Gray decided to take me to the Inn first. When we were in front of the door, we started to hear the sound of a rock band playing.

"This is weird, there's no rock band here before" Said Gray as he scratch his head underneath his hat. He shrugged then we walked inside. The three person that caught my eyes were the rock band group. One with an electric guitar, one on the drum and a lead singer. Those band members were all familiar, but I remember then after the lead singer introduces themselves

"Hey dudes and dudettes, I'm the lead singer Toven, Finn on the electric guitar and Homey on the drums and we are 'The Rude'! " screamed Toven. My day here was like the best day until those three idiots came around. The Rude? that's a good name for them because they are rude. To make the name sounds better, it should call 'The Idiotic Rude' I rolled my eyes when those three started to play. Some people here likes it but one guy that looks like a hippie closes his ears. That's how I'm feeling right now. Gray was so lifeless, it's like the song they're playing is taking his soul. I pushed him to the nearest seat so he could regain himself, the song finally stop as I sat Gray down. _Glad that's over_

"Thank you Forget-Me-Not Valley" The three idiots said in a unison. I still can't get Gray's soul back. What did the damn music do to him? He became like this like the very first 5 seconds of the song. I quickly jogged my way to the water cooler, pour out water and jogged back my way. I spill a bit of water on my palm and wipe Gray's face. He was burning. I kept doing like that a few times when a person I don't wanna see or talked to, came over next to me and took the cup out of my hand

"Here, to wake him up, just pour down the water right at him" Said Toven. His same cheeky grin was applied on his face, same messy blonde hair and grey eyes. This guy hasn't changed but some tattoos and piercings. He called out Finn and Homey to watch him pour water on Gray. He then pour the water on Gray then quickly put back the cup on my hand again and stand behind me and trying to enjoy the view of me getting yell from Gray. Gray suddenly woke up and jump out from the chair, all wet, he looked at me with anger in his eyes. I heard suppressed laughing behind me.

"Claire Roberts, did you just spill water on me!" He yelled, pointing his wet clothes. The laughing stop and a hand placed on my shoulder

"You're Claire Roberts?" Said Toven with wide eyes. I nodded my head "Wow, the last time I saw you, you were ugly but now…" He whistled and Finn and Homey did the same

"Sorry man, Claire here didn't pour water at you, it was us" Said Homey, apologizing to Gray. Gray growled, causing Homey to back away from the grumpy Blacksmith

"Claire, you've changed a lot" Said Toven, looking up and down at me like some sick pervert. I shook my head in disapproval

"So Claire, how did the old you became some hot chick?" Asked Finn, giving me a wink

"I've never thought a small a girl will turn into someone like you" Said Homey. I back away from the creeps as they get closer and closer, I had no way to go until someone grabbed my wrist and pull me down on the chair. I looked to my right and saw Gray, he's the one who pulled me down. Does he attempting to save me? The Rude's faces turned to a scowled as they look at Gray

"What's your problem? Claire is clearly into us you big loaf!" Yelled Toven. Gray sighed and stands up. When he got up, The Rude look up at him. Gray was about a foot taller than them which make them scare a bit

"Claire's with me, so back off or else" He warned them. _He was with me and I'm with him? I kinda like tha- woah woah woah, what am I saying?_

"You maybe taller than us but we are strong than you!" Said Finn, pointing a finger at Gray. Gray sighed again and he took of his jacket, revealing his white sleeveless shirt and muscles. Maybe all that Blacksmithing was worth it

"You sure? You guys don't even have any muscles, you guys are like wooden sticks" He teased "Like I said, Claire's with me, so back off or else" He warned again,crossing his arms. The Rude shriek and took all of their instrument and get out. I looked at Gray and how he saved me from them. Gray sighed and mumbled "Cowards" and put back on his jacket. He looked at me and smiled. I looked away, hoping he didn't see my face. He chuckled and patted my blonde head

"It's alright Claire, I don't think they will come back again" He pulls out his hand away

"Thanks Gray, I really appreciate it but why did you?" I asked. His head shot up but quickly he puts it down, making the bill of his hat covering his face

"I-I -w-was" He stammered "I was a bit…um..jealous.." He said, closing his eyes tightly. He was jealous? Why would he be jealous? They are just three boys who bullied me when I was little, does he know them? A few moments I found myself blushed, _No, you're not suppose too, you don't even like him, you like Gregory remember? Focus Claire, don't let this guy take you_

"I-I Think w-we should get back" I stammered. This is so awkward. Gray shyly nodded and we both walk back to Jack's house. From the entrance of the farm, I could already smell baked corn. Did I mention that Muffy is a great cook? I can't wait to get my teeth on the food, I missed Muffy's cooking. I looked over to my right, he was just standing there next to me, my heart was racing for some reason, _can it be that I like him? _No, no, no, Claire, stop thinking about it. A large hand were placed on my shoulder. I looked over to me right again and saw Gray, smiling down at me, giving me the warm feeling. He pull his hand away and start walking towards. I wished he shouldn't pull his hand away, I wished he could place them there forever. _wait what?_ I knock on the door and waited for it to open, Jack answered the door, he smiled at me and Gray and moved to the other side to let us in

"Oh goodie, you're back!" Chirped Muffy "And just in time too, here we go, baked corn, eat while it's still hot" She placed a pot filled with baked corn in the center of the table as we sat down on the dining table. The smell of baked corn filled the air, sweet and salty smell. Jack's sitting next to me, across his was Muffy, next to Muffy was Gray, across Gray is me. We all ate our corn. I had fun at lunch time with Muffy and my brother. Gray was having a good time too, is it me did I saw Gray looking at me? After lunch, I help Muffy cleaning the dishes, while Gray and Jack are going to have man time. So it's me and Muffy, Muffy called the rest of her friends, Lumina, Celia, Nami and Flora. We all had a girl time together. We watched movies, Karaoke, dancing and play games, it's like a slumber party but it's just a girl time. We played almost the whole day, I wonder how Gray is doing

* * *

**Gray's P.O.V.**

I was hanging out at the bar with Jack, Rock, Marlin, Gustafa, Carter and Griffin. We were watching yesterday's night football, United Manchester VS Chelsea. It was a tied, I'm not a fan of football but it's cool to scream _'goal' _every time they shoot and score, on the plus side, we have beer. The game ended, I don't know who wins but at least I have fun for once. Jack said that he has something important to tell me. I wonder what is it. He dragged me down the Turtle pond because he said "I think nobody is going to see us" you only think Jack? We sat down on the soft green grass, the air was cool and the pond shines through the moonlight. I looked over to my right, Jack was fiddling with his finger, he stopped then looked at me, straight in the eye

"Do you love Claire?" He asked. I turned red, why would he asked such a random question

"W-what? N-no, she's a friend, not more than that, I-I don't like her in _that _way, why would you think I love her?"

"Gregory Martin, I know it's you, since the day I met you, I knew that you're him" His face was serious as he spoke every word "Gregory, I know that you found out that Claire is the girl you've trying to find, and you fell for her, she loves you too if only she know that you're Gregory Martin"

"I'm not the only one, Muffy knows it too" He added "Gregory, let me ask you again, do you love my sister?" He asked again. I was shocked on how everything he said was true. _Is he an undercover FBI or something? _I sighed, I'm busted

"Yes, yes I do. But there is also someone who likes her too" I said "Trent, and this three guys that bullies Claire when she's young" I added, Jack nodded

"Ah, Toven, Finn and Homey" He nodded his head "I think Trent can't get her, because Claire hates male doctors, she said they are some pervert or something" I laughed, I totally have an advantage on having Claire.

"Gregory, I have a request, let Claire finds out herself that you are actually Gregory Martin. I can see her falling for you slowly. Me and Muffy care about her, but I want you to take care of her, and the time is right" He paused

"I want you guys to live happily together. Gregory, I want you to give her this" He took my hand and placed something in it, it was soft and fuzzy, I open my hands and what I saw is a blue feather. I looked at him, is he serious about this?

"Are you sure about this?" I asked him, making sure that he's serious

"I'm serious and this time I don't think, I know" He patted my shoulder and got up, I did the same. Jack has to go to Carter's place for a request that he promised so it leaves myself to walk back to Jack's house and find Claire. When I'm heading out the first thing I hear was a scream

* * *

**Claire's P.O.V.**

"That was so fun, see you later Celia" I called out to the brunette after leaving her house with Muffy

"Oh shoot" Said Muffy. I turn to her direction and look to the blonde woman with both hands holding her head

"What's wrong Muffy?" I asked the blonde, and may I mention it feels like I'm asking myself since we're both blondes

"I totally forgot about my shift at the Blue Bar" She cried "Here, you go home first, my shift is just and hour" She handed me the key to her house and walked or rather speed walking her way to the bar. I shrugged and walk back to the house. When I saw the Inn I heard footsteps, I walked a bit faster, then the footsteps became louder and closer. I stopped, the sound of footsteps disappeared, I must be imagining everything, and when I took a step, a soft but cold hands were placed on both of my shoulder.

"Gah!" I Shrieked. I turn around and saw a tall man dressed in a white leopard shirt with purple pants. He has beautiful green eyes and silver hair. _Silver hair? _The next thing I knew it was him, Phantom Skye. He smiled down to me, revealing his white teeth

"Claire, is that you?" He said, cocking his head to the side "Wow, it's been awhile, where did you go?" He asked. Meeting him is worser than meeting 'The Rude' it pains me to see him again, he's kinda overly attached

"Nowhere, I was on a trip" I said trying to get out from a conversation with him

"With who? don't tell me you went all alone, if you did, I'll be happy to follow you along" He winked and played with my hair

"I'm actually not alone, I was with…" _Who was I with? who was I with? _Gray suddenly showed up from behind. Great timing "I was with him!" I pointed to the confused Blacksmith

"Really? with him?" He said, still playing with my hair

"With me?" Said Gray, scratching his head underneath his hat

"Um, y-yes, he is, he is um…" I stopped once I stand next to Gray, _what should I say? _I randomly hugged Gray, both arms around his waist and I rested my head on his chest. I took a quick look at Gray, I could see his face turn red from my view

"He is my new boyfriend!" I chirped, stupidly chirped it all the words out, regretting it all. Skye's face went to a total shocked then it turns into sadness, I feel sorry for him.

"Oh, I see…sorry to disturb you guys, hope you live…happily..together" He walked down the dark street and disappear slowly. I let go of Gray, who I was hugging for quite some times

"So sorry Gray, I-I didn't mean t-to do that all the sudden" I apologized, looking down, my blond hair covering my red face

"N-no W-wo-worries, b-but w-what was that for?" His face redden

"I-I actually don't even know" I said softly. There was a long silence upon us until Muffy came and walked in

"Oh Claire! why you still doing here? didn't I give you the key?" She asked

"I um.." I struggled with my words, suddenly Gray cut me off

"I decided to take her to the Goddess Pond" He said. I looked at him with questioned eyes, what's a Goddess Pond. Muffy smiled and nodded

"Okay, have fun there, don't be late" She said "Oh Claire, may I have the key back?" I stuck my hand in my pocket and gave the key to her

"Hey Muffy, your shift ended fast, is there something wrong?" I asked Muffy

"Oh, there's a terrible fight. They all got drunk, Griffin said we should close the bar or the fight will be too extreme" She walked away with the key and gracefully leap her way. Gray walked to another direction, I followed, the walk was quiet and awkward but the cool breeze and fresh air was relaxing. A few minutes, I saw a beautiful pond that shine brightly through the moonlight, fireflies were everywhere, making the scene more enchanting. We both sat down on the soft ground, the grass are wet but I don't really mind. We sat there for a couple of minutes, then Gray decide to say something

"Claire,I think it's the right time to give you this" He reached out from him pocket and pull out something that makes me gasp loudly. It was a beautiful silver brooch with a beautiful blue gem in the middle, the gem was shining brightly as the moon hits it. I stare at it for a moment and smiled widely

"I made it myself, I made it so I could increase my skills, I showed it to gramps and he said that I should give to you since that gem in the middle reminded him of your eye" I stop staring at the brooch and looked at him in disbelief, he then smiled lightly

"And it really does" He said softly. I blushed and looked down on the ground "May I pin it for you?" He asked, and I shyly nodded my head. He leaned closer to me and pinned the brooch on my white T-shirt, I blushed and I could see him blushing too as well as he pinned it on, he back away after he's done, I took another look at the brooch and smile

"Thank you so much Gray, I love it, it's beautiful, thank you" I thanked him, holding onto the brooch

"Your welcome" He smiled, we sat there for a few minutes, enjoying the time we spent there together and even the moment I knew, I fall in love, I fall in love with Gray. He maybe rude and cold but he's such a sweet guy. It's time for us to get back, if we didn't, Jack and Muffy will be mad, especially for Jack, he's too protective over me, that's what older brothers are for. We knock the door before getting and thank goodness they didn't get mad and just in time for dinner. We were having spaghetti, Muffy and Jack sat across me and I sat next to Gray. I blushed every time i looked at him. After dinner, it's the boys turn to clean up everything while me and Muffy were setting up Jacks old room for him and Gray to sleep, me and Muffy are going to sleep in the master room. When we both are done, it's time to get a good night sleep, I wore one of Muffy's nightgowns while she's washing my clothes to wear for tomorrow. I placed my dolphin necklace on the dresser and closed the lights. I fall asleep with the brooch in my hands

* * *

**That's the end of chapter 8, it's pretty long. Claire and Gray went to Forget-Me-Not Valley to visit Jack and his wife. 'The Rude' was there at the Inn performing their new song who was Claire's bullies in the past, they have the hots for Claire, Gray got jealous and show them that claire is with him. Jack trust Gray and gave him a blue feather to give it to Claire. Skye came and try to seduce her but Claire slowly broke his heart by saying Gray's her new boyfriend. Gray finally gave her the brooch and Claire falls in love with him. What will happen next? Thanks for reading ^o^/**


	9. Is It You? Chapter 9

**Hello! I'm super happy now that my end of the year exam has finally finished and most of my class failed. That's why I'm happy about, now the boys won't brag about how smart they are (No offense boy, some girls don't like it when you brag how smart you are) Chapter 9 is finished, I write this chapter while listening to the whole song from Taylor Swift's album 'Red' it helps me a little bit but I can get a bit distracted, oh well. Enough talking. Enjoy reading~**

* * *

Chapter 9

Is It You?

* * *

**Gray's P.O.V.**

_"Claire, will you marry me?"_

_"Yes! I will marry you!"_

I opened my eyes and smiled. That was a nice dream. I just can't believe that Jack lets me marry Claire and he also have given me a blue feather but, does she knows what the blue feather means? I just have ask Jack. I noticed that Jack was gone, I signed and got up, I dragged my feet out of the door and the smell of waffles and muffins greeted my nose. Muffy's making breakfast with Claire while Jack is playing around with his dog named…I don't actually know it, I walked towards Jack, he looked up and smiled

"Mornin' Mr Sleepyhead" He teased "Did you dreamed sweet dreams? Perhaps it's about Claire?" He winked, causing me to turn red

"H-how did you know?" I asked nervously

"I know it because I heard you saying 'I love you Claire' in your sleep and the way you kissed your pillow" He laughed. My face turn redder. I didn't know I was sleep talking and kissing a pillow! I sighed from embarrassment and sat down next to him with his dog. A few minutes later, Muffy called us out

"Oh boys" She singed "It's breakfast time"

"Hmhp, we're not boys, we're a fully grown men" Corrected Jack as we both walked towards the table

"Are you sure that a fully grown men sleeps with a nightlight?" She teases Jack

"N-no it is not! It's just a flashlight that I forgot to turn it off"

"A flashlight that has been plugged into the wall? Yeah, I don't think so" She playfully punch him on the arm. Claire giggled behind the kitchen counter

"Wow Jack, I didn't know you still sleep with a nightlight" Claire giggled

"Just..shut up, let's eat breakfast and get this over with" He sighed. We all eat our breakfast. Waffles, muffins, pancakes, toasts, and hash browns were delicious. After we ate our breakfast, Muffy is going to do her house chores while Claire and Jack will do farm work together, so I'm stuck on doing nothing, probably helping Muffy out.

* * *

**Claire's P.O.V.**

"Jack! Come back here!" I yelled while laughing. When we both were watering crops, Jack purposely pour water at me.

"You'll never get me!" He run faster

"Of course I can, I'm faster than you!" I said, I lift up my watering pot above Jack's head as I reached to him, I did noticed that he turned to his left while I'm running straight forward to a pile of hay

"Gah!" I yelp as I fell into the pile of hay. I pushed away some hays to make a hole so I can pop my head out and be able to breathe. Jack was laughing really hard that tears already come out from his eye.

"Wahahaha..that's..hahaha…the best…fail ever! hahahaha!" He laughed harder "Jack! come back here! Oh no, I'm running straight into a pile of hay, ahh! Fail!" He mocked me. I angrily got out from the hay, took my watering pot filled with water and dumped it all out at Jack's head

"Ahh!" He screamed as I pour all of the water at his "The h-hell is t-that f-for?" He shivered from the cold water

"Stop shivering and change your clothes" I teased, he ruffled my bags and walked back home to change and a couple of minutes later, I could hear Muffy yelling. Serve you right for laughing at me. Jack come back as I start to continue watering crops. I giggled at him as he looks down

"So? Any regrets after getting yelled at?" I said smirking.

"Yeah, I should've laughed at you like that, sorry" He gave me an apologetic smile

"It's okay, I sorry too that I pour water at you" I giggled

"No worries, less talking more watering" He said and we get back to work. We finished watering and harvesting crops and then we have to feed and wash the animals. Jack is with the cows while I'm with the sheeps. When we are done, we both sat down under an apple tree. It was summer, the heat waves from the sun is like we're inside of an oven but under a tree, is cold. Flowers that bloomed around the farm dotted the land as it gracefully danced with the wind.

"Hey Claire, can I asked you something?" Said Jack

"Sure, give it all in" I said. Jack inhaled then exhaled

"Do you still remember Gregory Martin, you know your best friend?" He asked. I looked at him wide eye, why is he bringing the topic up about Gregory?

"I do, why you ask?" I asked him

"Do you still like him?" _Well that's a hard question_

"I'm not sure if I could answer that" I said looking down

"You could tell me" He said, giving me a warm smile

"I do but I can never meet him again, but right now, I love Gray more" I admitted "Don't…tell anyone about this, even Muffy, I know she's my best friend but it's really annoying to hear her blabbing than Ann"

"Haha, I know how you feel, she blabs about Cliff a lot and I promise I won't tell a soul" We pinky swear and enjoy the time under a tree together

"Oh yes! Claire, since you're turning to a real 18 year old, there's something that you need to know, since you're living in Mineral Town" He said

"when I'm turned 18 there's something I need to know?" I repeated it back, My birthday is coming tomorrow on Summer 15th "Okay, give it all in"

"Well, when you're 18, you could feel free to do anything you want like for example, marriage" He said _Marriage? _"In the cities, they use an engagement ring while here, they'll give you a blue feather"

"A blue feather? What does it means?" I asked

"The story of the blue feather goes like this, a man who wants to propose to his long time girlfriend, the store that sells engagement rings are no longer selling them because there to expensive to order, the Blacksmiths could make one if he had and Orichalc Ore that can be only be fine in the winter, he didn't have mining experience. He went to the mountain and he saw a blue feather on the ground, he picked it up and admiring it. It was a beautiful feather, he decided he should gave it to his girlfriend, and he did, she accepted it and it passed along to other couples, and that's how the blue feather represent of engagement"

"Wow, that's pretty cool" I said as he finished the story

"Yep, I was awestruck when I heard it for the first time too" He said. We got up as Muffy called us for lunch.

"So, you guys have fun?" Asked Muffy, taking a bite on her apple pie

"What do you mean Muffy?" Jack questioned

"You know, that you guys are chasing each other" Muffy giggled

"Well he started it by pouring water at me" I said, pointing at Jack

"I did not" He said, pretending to be offended

"Oh you just did it"

"Oh no I didn't"

We continue to mock each other the whole lunch time until Muffy asked us to stop. I cleaned the dishes with Muffy after lunch is over while Gray and Jack doing man stuff in Jack's room. I peeked into their room and saw them playing a friendly game of Uno Cards. _Wow Jack, can't believe you still kept that Uno Card of yours _I shook my head and watch TV with Muffy while the boys play their cards.

It's 3 o'clock and it's time for me to go back home.

"Goodbye Claire, be careful on your way back home" Said Muffy as she giving me a hug

"Goodbye Muffy" I said as we broke apart

"Goodbye Claire, see you in the future" Said Jack as he ruffled my well made hair

"Hey, I spent quite time combing hay out of my hair" I playfully smack him at the back

"It's that how you say goodbye to your own brother?" He pouted

"Goodbye Jack" I said, giving him a hug

"Goodbye Gray, wait, don't you have work today?" He asked Gray

"Nope, gramps gave a day off for some reason, hmph, that old man, you will never know what goes on in his shiny bold head" He said with a scowl on his face

"I'll take that as a 'Goodbye' then "

"Haha, goodbye man" He gave him a pat at the back

"Don't be a stranger, you can come anytime" Muffy called out as we walked down the path towards Mineral Town

"I will come back again Muffy" I called out to her. I walked along side with Gray. It's just the two of us, walking to Mineral Town. I looked down at my brooch and smiled, Gray is such a sweetheart. I looked up at him and I saw a faint blush across his face, and even the moment I knew, i was blushing too. The walk is awkward but the scene was beautiful, bloomed flowers were along the said path, tree leaves swayed with the wind and birds singing a beautiful song. I got sidetracked from the view that I didn't noticed that my shoulder accidentally brushed against Gray's. _Uh oh_

"Oops, sorry, got a little sidetracked" I blushed and so is Gray but he smiled

"No worries" He waved it off. We continue walking in silence. After a couple of minutes, we were already at the Mineral Town forest, a few yards away from us, we could see Gotz's house. Gray lead me home and to my surprise, my crops were still healthy, I wonder who did this while I was gone.

Gray and I stopped right in front of my door step. I looked up at him and smiled

"Thanks for taking me to Forget-Me-Not Valley, I had a great time there" I thanked him

"No problem" He tapped his hat, before he could leave, we heard a loud crash inside my house. We stared at each other with wide-eye. Gray and I bursted in and the first thing we saw was two figures in my kitchen. There's a purple bandana on my couch and a sleeveless brown jacket. I knew who was in my house.

"Kai! Cliff! Get your asses right here, right now!" Gray yelled before I was about to call them. Kai's head popped out behind the wall and Cliff's head popped out above Kai's, they gave us a apologetic smile and revealed themselves

"What are you guys doing here? and how did you get in my house?" I asked them

"We used this" Said Kai, holding onto a bobby pin

"You guys pick locked my house?" I said, trying not to sound angry, but I was angry

"Yes, we did this because we heard you guys going to visit Jack, and I we were thinking who's gonna take care of your farm so we decided to take care of it until you came back" Kai explained. My anger fades away. It was kind of them to do that

"I see but, what was that loud crash come from?" I asked as look around the living room

"Oh that, we were doing house keeping for the first time and then I accidentally drop a frying pan" He said as he scratched his brown curls

"that's nice of you guys but I don't think house keeping is necessary" I said as I walked towards them

"Of course it's necessary because your birthday is coming tomorrow" He said giving me a wink, I was shocked, how in the world did he know when's my birthday is

"How did you know?" I asked with shocked written all over my face

"We overheard Ann saying that this morning to all the girls in town" He explained

"Oh, I see" I said

"Hey Gray, why were you all mad when we are in Claire's house?" Cliff asked Gray and he turned red

"N-nothing" He turned redder

"Are you sure? It seems like that nothing is something" Kai teased

"Just shut up!" He growled

"Okay enough talking, here's your bandana, and here's your jacket" I said as I handed Kai's and Cliff's belongings "Thanks for your visit, bye Kai, Cliff and Gray" I pushed them all out of my house, I shut the door and leaned back at the door and sighed. I took a walk around my house, the leather couches were polished, kitchen was clean, shelves and bookcases were dusted, floor was mopped and swept, my bed was made, the carpet floor were vacuumed, clothes were untouched, _thank goodness, if they were touched, Kai might be sneaking away with my undergarments, _bathroom were clean. Wow, those two really did a great job, I changed into my overalls and went outside. I want to check up on Cluck, to see if she's alright, to my surprise, Cluck was in a very good mood, she clucked and ran towards me and brushed her head on my ankle. I giggled and picked her up

"Well, hello to you too Cluck" I patted her head, I walked over the bird feed with Cluck in my arms, everything looks in great shape, I put down Cluck down and walked out from the coop.

I heard a loud barked, I smiled before turning around, my puppy, well it's no longer a puppy anymore, it's more of a fully grown dog, Brownies was a big boy, I never knew that a day he'll grew up. I hug him, wrapping my arms around his neck, he licked my face and wagged his tail

"Hehe, I'm happy to see you too" I giggled, he bark and licked my face again. I look at his collar that I bought for him last season, they were getting smaller and it might hurt his neck

"Come on boy, let's go to Won's shop and buy you a new collar" I said as I standing up, he barked and followed me to Won's shop. When I arrived, I looked over the window to see if Won's in and I'm glad he's there.

"Come on Brownies" I said as I open the door for him "Go in but don't just run around in here okay" He barked like he understood and he obeyed my order _what a smart dog_

"Welcome to my shop- Oh! Claire! nice of you to come" Won greeted me

"Hey Won, do you have a dog collar for Brownies?" I asked

"Yes I do, can I see your little puppy?" He asked, looking around the room to find Brownies

"Well, he's not a puppy anymore" I explained

"What do you mean?" He cocked his head to the side and after that, Brownies jumped on the counter like he made a grand entrance

"Ah!" Won yelled as Brownies sniffed him "Wow! He's all grown up already" He patted his head "I'll get a collar for the big fella of yours" He bent down to get a right collar for Brownies. I whistled to get Brownies attention so I can asked him to get off the counter

"Aha, here it is!" Said Won as her stood up, he placed seven collars in different colors "We have red, orange, yellow, green, blue, dark blue and purple" He placed the collars on the counter

"Wow, there's a lot, what color do you want boy?" I asked Brownies, he walked over the counter and sniffed each collars, he stopped and went back to the red collar and barked

"Hm.. you have a smart dog Claire" Said Won, very impressed with Brownies

"You want the red collar boy?" I asked as I bent down to talk to him, he barked and wagged his tail, I smiled and looked up at Won

"Red it is, please wait for a minute as I'll put his name on the tag" He said. He put the rest of the collar back and took the red collar into a room and start working on the name. We waited for 2 minutes then Won called me from the counter, I walked towards the counter with Brownies

"It's done, the price is 100g and here's the leash for the collar" He said. I was shocked when he said it only cost 100g, mostly he asked for 500g

"!00g? I thought you might asked about 500g" I said

"Well, you're birthday is tomorrow so I gave you a discount but after your birthday, no more discount" He laughed, I smiled and gave him the money, I put on the collar around Brownies neck and it fits perfectly

"Thanks Won!" I called out from the door

"No problem, happy almost birthday!" He waved and I waved back. I closed the door behind me and walked back home while playing fetch with Brownies, I stopped as we arrived home. I open the door for Brownies and he went inside _I need Gotz to build a dog door _I closed the door and I check my mailbox, there's a letter in there, I wonder if it's from Ann, I opened the letter and I was right, I wonder what she wants

_Dear Claire,_

_ Will you make yourself useful by coming to the Inn tomorrow at 5 PM? Oh, wear something formal! And maybe put some make up and do your hair._

_ Love Ann_

I sighed, I think she's thinking a 'Girls Night Out'. I went inside my house, Brownies was on my bed, sleeping on the left side of the bed, I giggled. I went inside my bathroom and took a shower, after I finished, I took out my makeup kit that belongs to my mother and a hair curler that Aunt Kana gave me when I got a date for the prom night back in the cities. I placed them inside a drawer so I won't have trouble finding. I wore my night gown and sat in front of my, combing my hair and go to bed, but before I do, I placed my brooch inside my jewelry box that barely have any jewelry, just my silver hoop earrings, my dolphin necklace and a brooch that Gray gave to me. I smiled as I think of him, I sleep on the right side of my bed while Brownies sleep on the other side, I clapped my hands and the lights turn off automatically. I close my eyes. Tomorrow is the day when I turn 18.

* * *

**It's finish! I know I that in chapter one Claire said she's 18 but she didn't say she's turning 18 right? Anyways, Gray was a bit jealous when Kai and Cliff were in her house, hehe, he's so sweet, Brownies is a big boy now ^_^ Cluck is a cutie and Claire has a big day. I wonder what Gray will give her? Thanks for reading ^o^/**


	10. Is It You? Chapter 10

**Hello again! Chapter 10 might be the best chapter I wrote, well for me of course. It's Claire's birthday in this Chapter! Anyways, enjoy reading~**

* * *

Chapter !0

Is It You?

* * *

**Claire's P.O.V.**

I groaned as my alarm beeped, my face were buried on my pillow and I lazily trying to find the snooze button, but to no avail, I groaned again, I sit up and press the snooze button. I plopped back into my bed and then I realized that I'm wide awake. I got off of my bed and wore my bunny slipper. Brownies, who happens to be sleeping on my bed was still sleeping after the alarm went on. I sighed and walked towards my kitchen. I cook myself some scramble eggs and toast and a cup of tea. Brownies got out from my room, still half awake, I giggled and patted him on the head and gave him his breakfast. I continue eating my breakfast, a couple of minutes, I remembered that it was my 18th birthday today. I was really happy that I jumped up and down and I also remembered Ann's invitation to the Inn, I have to wear formal clothes and she asked if I could do my hair and put makeup on. I'm okay with wearing dresses, doing my hair, not good at it but curling it but make up, it's not my thing, I don't know how to wear make up, and when you are applying eyeliner, do you applied inside or outside your eye? I shook off the thoughts, if she wants that, I'll do it then. After I'm done eating, I wash the dishes and walk indie the bathroom.

"Ahh…relaxation" I let out a breath as I get in a bathtub, giving myself a bubble bath. I played with the soap bubbles, it was soft and fluffy. I stayed inside my bathtub for 20 minutes, when 20 minutes is up I got out and drained out the bubbled bath, I wrapped myself with my towel and walk towards the sink, I looked myself in the mirror and smiled. I'm finally 18 years old, I'm finally a young adult. I brush my teeth, floss them and use mouthwash. I walked out from the bathroom and get dressed. A plain blue shirt and my casual blue denim overalls, I combed my hair and tied it up into a ponytail since it's hot outside than yesterday weather. I took my rucksack and patted Brownies before going outside. I took a deep breath of the fresh summer air and start my work

* * *

**Gray's P.O.V.**

_"Gray? What are you doing here? I thought I gave you a day off, get out!" Gramps yelled, I sighed_

**"**_I know gramps but I'm here to make a present for Claire, her 18th birthday is tomorrow" I explained as I walked towards my working table_

**"**_I see, what are you going to make?" He asked looking at me_

_"Well, I did gave her the brooch..I don't know" I admitted_

_"How about a necklace or something" He suggested, my head shot up and an imaginary light bulb above my head light up_

_"That's a great idea!" I said "You're a genius"_

_"Of course I am you fool" He said as he brushed his beard, I snorted and start making Claire's necklace_

* * *

_"Gray me boy, it's 5 PM already, aren't you gonna take a break for awhile?" He said as he walked over to me and looked down on my work_

_"No, I'm going to finish this necklace if it's the last thing I do" I said as I hammered the pendent_

_"If you insist, take your time, here's the key, lock the shop after you're done" He said as he placed the key on the table, I nodded my head and put the key in my pocket. Gramps walked out from the shop after that. I wipe the sweats from my forehead with the back of my hand and continue working. This necklace has to be perfect_

* * *

"Haha! I finally finished it!" I let out a victory scream as I finished the necklace. I placed it in a necklace box, I admire my work, it was a silver necklace, the silver necklace is a thin twisted necklace. The pendent is my best work, the pendent wrote Claire's name, written in diamonds, good thing I mined lots of gems last winter. I smiled then suddenly the door burst open, gramps walked in, soon as he noticed me, he's face turn into a full of shock

**"**Gray! You are still here?" He asked, almost yelling "At first, I thought a thief came in and killed you" I groaned

"Yeah, making this necklace is quite longer than I think" I scratched my head

"Speaking of that necklace, have you finished it yet?" He asked

"Yup, before you came bursting in" I teased, he groaned, he walked toward my working table and took the necklace box in his hand, he look at the necklace and nodded

"This is a very well made necklace, probably better than the brooch, I'm impressed me boy, you improved a lot" He said giving me a pat at the back

"Thanks, oh, here's the key" I said handing the key to him "Hey gramps, what time it is?" I asked the old man, he looked at his wrist watch and looked up

"It's 6 o'clock in the morning, and surprisingly, you looked wide awake" He said

"To be honest, I'm sleepy as hell" I said

"Go back and get some sleep, we don't have any orders since last week so take a day off" He said

"Well, okay then" I said, I picked up my jacket that was lying on the ground and took the necklace out of gramps hands and walked out from the workshop. I was in front of the Inn, I prayed that the doors are not locked, I turned the knob and I let out a sigh of relief, I walked inside, I looked at the Inn and it's filled with balloons and streamers, and their and a sign that wrote 'Happy 18th Birthday, Claire!' it seems it will be a party today, maybe I'll should wear something nice. I shrugged and walked upstairs, I stuck my hand inside my pocket and take out a key to my room, I unlock the door, my roommates, Kai and Cliff were awaked, Cliff was reading a book while Kai is putting on his bandana, he noticed me from the mirror and turned to me

"Yo Gray, where were you? We were worried about you that you won't come back, good thing the Inn's door is not lock" Said Kai after he done tying up his bandana

"I was in the Blacksmiths" I said

"Wait, don't you have a day off?" Cliff asked as he placed a bookmark in his book

"I do, but I want to make something for Claire, it's her birthday" I explained

"Really? Oh, can I see it? please Gray" Kai plead, I sighed and handed him the box, Cliff stand next to him, wanting to see it too, Kai opened the box and both of their eyes light up

"Wow! it's an awesome gift!" Said Kai, almost yelling

"Yeah, this is very impressive" Said Cliff, admiring the necklace

"Now that you guys have seen it" I said as I snatched in out of Kai's tanned hands "I'm going to sleep since I spent the whole night working on this" I put the box inside my drawer, I set my alarm clock at 5 PM. I took off my jacket and lay it on the ground, I pulled the blanket over to my chin and fell asleep

* * *

**Claire's P.O.V**

"Go get it boy!" I threw a dog ball to my left and Brownies chased it. I was playing fetch with him, giving his an exercise. He gave my the ball back, he dropped it down on the ground and

lay down in exhaustion, I giggled and knelt down and gave him a pat on the head, he barked and licked my face

"Haha, I love you too Brownies" I giggled, he barked again and rest his head on my lap. I look at my watch and it's 3 PM, my eyes shot up, I forgot Ann's invitation and I haven't got ready, I stood up and jogged back to my house with Brownies running along side with me. I took a quick shower, I blowed dried my hair while combing it through, once it's dry, I curled my hair, it took me 1 hour to get the curls that I want, it's not to curly or less curly, it was just right. I walked towards my closet and took out my best three dresses. I placed the three dress on my bed and think which one I should choose, the first choice is a black mini dress with a fitted skirt that end above my knees, second choice a strapless light blue dress, it's not puffy or fitted, it's somewhere in the middle, it's a simple dress but in has a lovely blue glitter design on the edge, the third choice a a halter dress, it's also backless too, it shows lots of my skin, the top is pink while the skirt is jet black. It's hard to choose, I put them back in the closet again, there was a box inside my closet that caught my eyes, I take it out and placed it on my bed, I open the box and I was surprised, it's a dress that aunt Kana gave me on my 17th birthday, it was a strapless dress, the top is covered with silver rhinestones and glitter and the skirt is a black fabric skirt, it's not puffy or fitted it is just right. I smiled and wore the dress, I look at myself and admire the dress and my curled hair. Now it's makeup's turn, I sighed, I opened my makeup kit, there's a lot of colors, dark colors, light colors and glittered ones, I decided to applied the silver glittered one, I put a small amount of the eyeshadow on both of my eyes, there's a little bit of the eyeshadow but at least it can be spotted, I put eyeliner on top of my lash line and under my water line, good thing I called Muffy on how putting eyeliners, I did a cat eye and surprisingly it was perfect, on both sides, I smiled at my makeup, _who knew that makeup could be easy? _I laughed, I put on my silver hoop earrings and wore a pair of black heels, all of my heels are 3 to 4 inches so I have no choice to wear the four inches one, now the 3 inches one is too small.

I look at the clock that hanged outside in the living room and it's 4:45 PM. I sighed, I placed dog food before I go but before I do I smelled like dog food. I ran into my room, put on deodorant and sprayed perfume on. I walked out from my house and I almost screamed, Ann was standing in front of my door, she look beautiful, she wore a yellow dress and she let her hair down, she also wore a pair of black heels.

"Claire! you look stunning!" She chirped, I blushed at the compliment

"Thanks, and you look stunning yourself" I said and she blushed

"Aw shucks, by the way, I love your hair and your makeup is awesome!" She said

"Really? I randomly put my makeup on like I have no license on applying makeup" I said

"But it seems you have your license now, come on, let's go" She dragged me towards the Inn, the whole town sounds quiet, a bit to quiet, somethings is up, if there's nothing going on, I should've hear yelling as we both past the Blacksmiths. We both were in front of the Inn, Ann said I should get in first, I gulped as I walked inside, it was dark in there and then light turned on and a number of people's voice yelled out

"Surprise! Happy Birthday Claire!" They all yelled, I was shocked that the whole town were here to celebrate my birthday

"Oh my goodness, thank you so much guys" I thanked them all, Ann came in and stand next to me

"Let's the birthday party begin!" She yelled and the folks cheered

"Claire! you look stunning!" Said Popuri, she was stunning too in that pink princess dress

"I hate to admit it but you look better than I do" Said Karen, she wore a black mini dress, she curled the end of her hair and she applied makeup

"Haha, thanks guys, you all look stunning too" I thanked them. I chatted with Ann and Popuri and just as I expected, Karen's already drunk, just after a minute the party started. I sighed then giggled at Karen, _oh Karen, what are we going to do to you? _I looked over to my right and saw Gray, his wearing white button shirt a vest over it and pair of blue jeans, he looks very handsome, I smiled, I quickly turned away as he turn to look back at me, I blushed lightly and I could hear him chuckling softly, I blushed hours has passed and it's game time, 'Simon Say' and 'Pin The Tail On The Donkey' and 'Poison Box' were played in the party. The party was awesome, Ann said it's present time, half of the town wished me a happy birthday, Stu and May gave me a cute drawing of me. Ann gave me a cook book, Popuri gave me a spring boiled egg, Mary gave me a romance novel, Karen gave me a bottle of wine and Elli gave me a book about health. I smiled at the five girls and thanked them for there gift, nows it's the boys, Cliff and Kai wished me happy birthday since they don't know what to give, Rick also gave me a spring boiled egg and Trent gave me medicine _really Trent? medicine? _I sighed and thanked them for their gift. After present time we all continue chatting, I look for Gray and he was no where to be found, I looked down sadly. The party ended at 10 PM

"Thanks Ann for the party" I thanked her

"Oh it's not a problem, be careful on your way home Claire" She said. I waved to the redhead and walked towards my farm, when I took 10 steps, a hand were placed on my shoulder, it was big and warm, I turned around, the first thing I saw was two beautiful blue eyes staring back at me. I smiled when I knew who it is

"Hey, sorry if I scared you or anything" He apologized

"No worries" I waved it off

"You look very beautiful tonight" He said while blushing slightly, I blushed and look down

"T-thanks, you look quite handsome in that" I said and smiled, his face turned red as ever, he pull his hat down to cover it. I giggled at his shyness

"Will you like me to accompany you home?" He asked. I nodded and we both walked side along with each other. We both didn't make a sound but the sound of my heels. We were in front of my doorstep, we stare at each other for awhile until Gray took something out from his pocket

"Here, I made it this for you" He handed me a wrapped up box. I looked at him then box, I shrugged then I ripped the wrapping paper. I open the box and I gasped, I placed my hand on my mouth, I was shocked, it was a beautiful silver necklace with my name written in diamonds "Happy Birthday, Claire" He whispered, I looked at him and I didn't noticed he leaned close to me but I don't mind it. He took the necklace out from the box and unlocked the lock, he held the necklace in front of me and smiled "May I put it on for you?" He asked, I shyly nodded my head. I held my hair as he put him arm around my neck, he leaned closer so he could see the locks. I blushed as he leaned a bit closer, he was so close that I could smell his cologne that has wearing off. I blushed even more as he looked down at me when he finished putting the necklace on

"There we go, it's perfect" He said. I smiled. I couldn't help but to put both of my arms around his next, giving him a hug

"Thank you so much Gray" I whispered into his ears "I love it"

"Your welcome" He hugged me back, I blushed. Being in his arms feels safe and warm, we broke apart and both of out face were red

"See you later" Said Gray, giving me a warm smile

"See you later too" I smiled, I watched him disappear away from my farm, I ran inside my house, Brownies was looking up at me, cocking his head to the side, I knelt down and patted him and giggled

"Well Brownies, I had the best moment ever"

* * *

**Gray's P.O.V.**

I walked towards the Inn and climb up the stairs, I open the door, making to of my roommates to turn their head towards me

"How did it go Gray?" Cliff asked. I chuckled lightly and smiled while blushing

"Well guys, I had the best moment ever"

* * *

**Isn't the ending so romantic? Hehe, Gray is such a sweetheart, he spent all night making a necklace just for Claire :3 Stay tuned for the next chapter! Thanks for reading~ ^o^/**


	11. Is It You? Chapter 11

**Hello again! chapter 11 is here, I finally finished this chapter (yeah) I like this chapter, you know why? Well you have to read it if you wanna find out. Tomorrow I have school so...! #$% (lol) But it doesn't mean I'll stop writing story though hehe, Anyways, enjoy reading!**

* * *

Chapter 11

Is It You?

**Claire's P.O.V.**

It's been a week and a day after my birthday and when I got a necklace from Gray. I stopped watering my crops and hold onto the silver pendent that's around my neck. I blushed as I think about that night, I shook my head and start watering my crops again, a female voice called my name, I turned to the direction where it's coming from I smiled when I see them.

"Hey Claire, how you doing?" Said my red headed friend

"I'm doing great, what are you guys doing her?" I asked them both

"Oh nothing particular, are you done with your work?" Said Popuri

"Just a few more sprinkles, that's all" I said while shaking my watering pot

"Can we help? It will be more faster"

"Um..sure" I shrugged, we all water crops, it only take 5 to 10 minutes to water them all.

"Thanks guys for helping me out" I thanked them

"No problem" The said in a unison

"Come on Claire, let's go to the Inn" Ann said, pulling me to the Inn while Popuri slowly pushed me from behind me. They lead me towards Ann's room and I was shocked to see, Elli, Karen and Mary were there. _What is Ann up to? _I sighed _I hope it's nothing. _Ann and I were sitting on a beanbag while the others are sitting on the bed or the floor

"Okay girls, as we all know, tomorrow is the Firework Festival, right?" We all nodded out heads "I heard Thomas said that, after the Firework Festival is over, there will be a dance!" She squealed and so the other girls but Mary and me

"This is so exciting!" Popuri gushed

"I can't wait!" Karen cheered

"I wish it was today!" Elli gushed

"I know! hey Mary, who are you going to the dance with?" Ann asked the petite librarian

"Um, well I'll be at the Firework Festival but the dance I'll be in the woods" She said, all of our jaws were wide open

"In the woods?" Ann screamed

"With who?" Elli asked

"With Phantom Skye, we started dating for a week now" She blushed "Thanks to you Claire, if you wouldn't say any of that, I wouldn't meet him" She thanked me, I smiled down at the librarian

"Your welcome, Mary" I giggled

"Karen, Popuri, Elli, who are guys going to the dance with?" Ann asked the three girls who faces are red

"Rick" Karen blushed

"My handsome Kai" Popuri chirped

"Maybe with Trent" Elli blushed "What about you Ann?" Now it's Ann's turn to blush

"W-well Cliff of course, this dance is boys asks girls but, Cliff is too damn shy to ask me!" She yelled, we all sighed "So Claire, who are you going with?" She elbowed me and gave me and evil grin, the other girls copied it, I blushed

"Yeah Claire, who is it gonna be?" Popuri giggled evilly

"Perhaps, Mr. Grumpy Blacksmith Apprentice?" Said Karen, giving me her cheeky smirk. I give up, I can't take it anymore!

"Alright, alright, I'm thinking I might be going with…Gray" I blushed and the girls squealed their heads off

"Oh! I knew it!" Karen fist pumped with Popuri and Elli

"Yeah, yeah, you guys can celebrate your sweet victory but I not sure if he will ask me" I looked down

"Of course he will, Claire, he made that necklace all night just for you" Said Ann

"He totally likes you, he also gave you that brooch you're wearing" Karen said, pointing to my brooch that has pinned on the strap of my overalls

"Really guys?" I said, slowly looking up

"Really, if he doesn't, he'll give you a hate card instead of a necklace" Said Ann, giggling between her words

"Thanks guys" I thanked them all

"Anyways, since we all know who is our date, Thomas also said the girls has to wear floor length dress, so it's more of a Grand Ball than a dance" Said Ann

"Isn't that gonna be hard when we are down and the beach?" Karen asked "Of course, Elli and Popuri doesn't have a problem with it since they already wearing floor length dress everyday"

"Oh it's not that hard, just hold onto the dress so you won't fall, if your wearing heels, you have to take them of or else things will be messy" Popuri explained

"Just hold onto the dress when it's above your ankles, that way you could see your feet" Elli explained

"Now that is done, has anybody have floor length dress besides Elli and Popuri?" Ann asked, Karen,Mary and me shocked our heads "Hm..in that case we have to go to the nearest city"

"Aw, I wanna come too" Popuri whined

"Okay, you two can come, the trip to the nearest city takes 2 hours so in an hour, we will all meet each other at the dock" We all nodded our heads, walked out form the Inn and went back home, _well better get ready to go _

* * *

**Gray's P.O.V.**

_Clang_

_Clang_

_Clang_

"Gray are you almost done with the chicken boy's sickle?" Gramps asked

"Almost, just a few more hammering" I said

_Clang_

_Clang_

_Clang_

"There we go, all done" I handed him the sickle, he check it for awhile and nodded

"Good, go and deliver it after that, your work is done" He nodded his head

"Right" I took my jacket and headed for the door but gramps called out for

"What?" I groaned

"Don't go groaning when I'm want to ask you something" He scold me

"Fine, what is it?" I said

"Well, tomorrow it's Firework Festival also, after the Fireworks, there will be a dance" He said _what is he getting me into? _"How will you like to ask miss Claire to go the Firework Festival and dance after the fireworks with you? You do love her, don't-cha Gray?"

W-what, no way" I stammered, my face turned red _oh great_

"Hoho, don't try to deny it me boy, I could see it on the way you act around her" He laughed

"F-fine, I'll ask her to go with me" I pulled my hat down and walked out from the workshop. As I was heading to give Rick's sickle I bumped into someone

"Gah!" She fell backward, I quickly catch her before she hit the ground, I stare at those beautiful blue eyes for a moment and she stands up

"Sorry Gray, didn't see you there" Claire apologized, a faint blush ran across her face, and a few seconds I start to be red too

"It's okay" I said pulling my head down. I looked down at the blonde farmer, she wasn't wearing her overalls, she was sleeveless black and white plaid shirt and a pair of shorts that stop above her knees, she still has the necklace on and also the brooch, I smiled at her.

"Where are going?" I asked

"I'm going to the city" She said, my head shot up, is she leaving?

"Wait you're leaving?" I said, almost in a terrible shock

"What? no, I'm going to the nearest city to buy a dress for the dance tomorrow with the other girls" She explained, I pulled my hat down as she mention about the dance

"Oh I see" I said, looking down at my feet "If you leave, I'll miss you" I said quietly

"Oh, I umm… I'll miss you too" She said, from the corner of my eye, I could see her blushing cutely

"Well, I um..better go now..I don't want to be late" She walked away but I grabbed her wrist

"Uh, C-Claire, W-will you umm…" I stammered "Will you go with me tomorrow night at the Firework Festival and the dance?" I blurted it all out, she blushed and nodded her head slowly

"S-sure, I'll love to go with you" I let go of her wrist and she walked away, I stare at her until she disappear, I smiled, _I can't believe she said yes _I fake cough interrupt my thoughts, I look around to see gramps looking at me and chuckled, _Oh ! #$%_

"Well, good luck me boy, hohoho" He laughed and walked back inside, _No,no,no,no! stop blushing! _another fake cough interrupt me, I turn around and saw my rival, Trent.

"Well, it seems you win the bet" He said "Congratulations Gray, you've won her heart" He walked away, I shrugged and continue my way to deliver the sickle

* * *

**Claire's P.O.V.**

The trip takes 2 hours. We stepped out from the boat and called out for a taxi. The city here is quite the same as the city that I used to live but smaller and peaceful. We sget off the cab and we found a boutique shop. Popuri wants to go to the boutique named "Wonderstruck Boutique" We all stepped inside and gasped from amazement. The theme was French and New York, there's so many cute dresses, shoes, everything here is heaven for a fashionista, such and Karen herself. We went up to the next floor since the ground floor is the New York theme, they do have dresses but there not floor length ones. We gasped again as we got to the French theme, there's more cute clothes and there's also a floor length dress at the back. There's like a thousand of them, fluffy and puffy and long and silky, there's so many type of dresses you could find.

The girls already have there picked dress _That was fast. _Elli's dress was a light baby blue princess dress, it's quite puffy but not as puffy as Popuri's pink fluffy dress, Mary chooses a simple yet beautiful long sleeves silver evening gown, Ann's dress is same as Mary's but strapless, it was puffier than Mary's, it was a light yellow color. Karen's dress exposed too much of her skin, it's a backless dress that the cutout stops around her waist, the top has a 'V' neck shape line that stops down her stomach. I was the only who haven't picked out a dress yet. I walked around to find a dress that caught my eye. I look around the racks and try to find something pretty, a empire strapless chiffon dress caught me, I took it out from the rack and it was beautiful, it was a baby pink colored, there were silver rhinestones around the small 'V' neck line on the empire strapless, it's the most beautiful dress I've seen. The dress cost lot of money, good thing I've work hard though.

I decided to buy this dress, I walked from the dress section and saw the girls looking at shoes, hats, and accessories, Karen found a black bead necklace and pair of black earrings, _She really loves black _Elli is trying on a necklace, Popuri is trying on everything, Ann trying on shoes while Mary looks around. A pink sapphire earrings caught my eye, I look at the earrings then my dress, then the earrings. It match perfectly, it only cost a few 1000s but the dress cost even more.

I take a look on my wallet, to see if I have enough money, I let out sigh of relief that I had enough, there's a 50% off discount on every clothes, shoes and accessories, what luck I have. We all payed for our dresses and walked out from the shop. It was nearly 7 PM. We all wanted to go home now but the Zack won't be arriving until 8 PM.

"Let's go to Pizzahut while waiting for Zack to come" Ann suggested. There were a lot of people waiting for their seat at Pizzahut. We sat on our table for six and had a great dinner together.

"I'm so excited for tomorrow" Popuri gushed, taking a bite on her pepperoni pizza

"I know right but I hope Cliff could be a man for once and asked me out already" Ann said angrily

"Calm down Ann, just give him time to relax so he have confident to tell you"

"You're right Popuri" She took a bite on her pizza a look at us "Have your date asked you guys yet?"

"Yup! He asked me when I heading to the beach" Popuri chirped

"He called me and asked me on the phone" Karen twirled her

"At the clinic when I'm taking medicine for our trip just in case" Elli blushed

"He asked me yesterday night" Mary said, hugging her book

"I bumped into him, after that he asked me to go with him" I blushed, looking down

"Oh come on, am I the only bachelorette who's date hasn't asked her?" Ann said, nearly yelling

"Ann, please set your voice to low, everybody's watching" I said as I patted her headed, trying my best to calm her down

"Sorry, got carried away there" She smiled. We all laughed and ate our pizza. It was 15 minutes to 8 and we rushed towards the dock where Zack dropped us. And when we arrived, Zack arrived like magic. We all get in the boat and waited for the trip back home end. We reached Mineral Town beach in less than and hour, Zack had fixed the boat, he said that a seaweed is caught on the engine. We all said goodbye to each other. They left the beach while I stayed there for awhile, I got sidetracked by the scene, it was a beautiful night, I imagine that me and Gray will dancing here, all night long, in each others arms. I blushed and walked home but when I turned around, I nearly bumped into him, I blushed even more as he placed both of his hand on my waist, giving me a hug.

"Thank goodness you're back, I was worried that you didn't come back" Gray whispered in my ears, his warm breath tickled my ears making my knees weak "Are you okay?" He asked

"I'm okay now" I smiled, I rested my head on his chest and gripped the fabric from his jacket, we stayed like like for a minute then we broke apart. I blushed as he looked down at me

"Let's get you back home, wild dogs visit the beach sometimes" He said, I nodded my head slowly and we both walked together to my house. When we're halfway there, Gray broke the silence that has been upon us

"Did you buy a new dress?" He asked

"Yeah, I did" I said, looking at the purple paper bag on my right hand

"How much does it cost?"

"A lot, plus the earrings that I bought, good thing the have a 50% off sale though" I giggled. Once we both are standing in front my door we stare into each other eyes, like the night on my birthday.

"Goodbye" He said softly

"Goodbye" I replied, my cheeks turned red and so he did. He turned and walked away, I turned the door knob but I stopped the half way through when a voice startled me

"See you tomorrow night" He waved goodbye. I blushed, redder than before, I slowly waved at him and ran inside my house. I knelt down and leaned on my door, both hands were on my head, I tried to stop blushing but I can't, my heart is racing so fast that it hurts. I placed the bag next to me and I looked down at my hands.

"Why are my hands are shaking?"

* * *

**Claire's P.O.V.**

"_Claire_…" An angelic voice called my name

_"Claire..."_

"WAKE UP YOU LAZY FARMER!"

"Ahh!" I yelped and I fell down from my bed

"Geez Claire, who knew you were such a lousy sleeper" Ann teased

"Ann? How did you get in here?" I asked her

"I don't know but we could asked the owner of this house forgets to lock her door" She teased again, ruffling my hair "Anyways, I was worried about you when I tried to wake you up by banging two frying pans to wake up and you didn't wake up, I call the others the help with your farm while I'll try to wake you up" She explained

"What time is it?" I said as I fixed my hair

"It's almost 5 o'clock and we are all supposed to get ready in your house by 5 " She said, crossing her arms

"Sorry, I didn't know I'll overslept" I gave her an apologetic smile "Anyways, did Cliff asked you yet?"

"Yeah he did, Finally! I've waited quite a long time now" I giggled "Well the girls are done, I'll let them in while you take a bath" I nodded. She walked out from my room, and I get up and went inside the bathroom and take a quick shower. Once I got out, the girls were already in my room, eating lunch. They've already prep up the makeup and curling irons, our dresses have already hunger up. I noticed the some of girl's hair were wet, did they use went to the bathroom at the living room?

"Ah, Claire! sorry that we have to use your bathroom because we all stink" Karen apologized

"It's okay, thanks for helping out the farm" I said

"Alright since we all have taken our shower and it's 5 o'clock, let's get prep up for tonight" Ann cheered. Karen blow dried my hair while I blow dried Elli's hair and have baked corn in my mouth. Karen does my hair and my makeup while I do nothing for her since she's an expert on getting ready. My hair was curled and Karen put it up into a side chignon updo, there's a couple strands from my front hair come lose but Karen said it suppose to look like that. I look at my made up hair and makeup, Karen is an expert but an amateur at cooking, she applied my make not too much, it's just right amount of makeup for me, she uses a light pink eyeshadow and she also puts a little black at end corner of my eyes, she also puts some false lashes on _it's pretty heavy on my eyelids _but it looks so pretty, and the final touch for my makeup a cat eye eyeliner.

"Thank you Karen, I love it" I thanked her

"No problem girl" She said

The others have already wearing their dresses and they all look stunning, Ann's, Popuri's, Mary's and Karen's hair have been put up into an updo but Elli since she has short hair but she french braided her bangs which looks nice on her, Mary wore her contact lens and she looks beautiful than ever. I wore my dress and it totally shows a lot of my curves. I'm quite impressed with myself that I'm a smart shopper, I took the pink sapphire dress from it's box and put them on, first of all, it was heavy but it lighten up a bit. I wore my necklace that Gray have given to me and put on some silver heels.

"We are ready to go!" Ann cheered and all of us cheered too, the boys has arrived the beach since Thomas said that the bachelors has to come early around 5 o'clock, all of us knelt down and hide the bushes as were searching for our date but Mary, she stood there and reading her book

"Hey Mary, where are you and Skye will be sitting?" I asked the petite librarian

"We planned to sit somewhere around here so nobody can see us here" She said. I nodded my head and continue to search for Gray, the others found there dates and went of and even Mary, I didn't want to look at Skye's face when stopped by to take Mary to their spot, a few second after those two left, I found Gray sitting on the dock, my heart flutters, he wore the same clothes at my birthday but this time, he isn't wearing his hat, I blushed but frowned when he puts his back on, I didn't noticed the hat was besides me. My heart started to race as I walked towards him _Come Claire, you could do it_

"Good evening Gray

* * *

**Gray's P.O.V.**

"Wow, we all look mighty handsome tonight, of course, I'm more handsomer" Said Kai as we all are dressed up

"Don't flutter yourself Kai, I just don't know why how my sister fall in love with you" Rick growled

"Oh yeah, I can't believe a nerd like you could get a smoking hot girlfriend!" He yelled

"Are you hitting on Karen? What? your going to flirt with her than dumped my sister?" His faced grew with rage. They argue like cats and dogs, I sighed

"Could you guys shut the hell up?" I yelled, both of them mumbled "He started it" I sighed again "Let's just go to the beach, it's almost 6 o'clock and the girls might be there" They all nodded their head. Kai waited near his shack, Rick was on a bench near to Kai's shack, Cliff and Trent were waiting by the shore while I sat and waited for Claire by the dock. I wonder how pretty she'll looks like, of course, Claire is always pretty in everything, even if she's a total mess. I heard a girl's voice, I turned to see the bachelors' date has arrived, I looked for Claire but I can't find, where is she? I took off my head in frustration and scratch my head and placed my hat, back on my head. A voice startled me

"Good evening Gray" An angelic voice said from behind me. I turn around with my mouth open, Claire was standing there, looking beautiful as ever, she wore a pink dress and a pair of pink sapphire earring, I smiled at the beautiful farmer and got up, I walked towards her and stop a few feet away from her

"Good evening Claire" I smiled "You look..amazingly beautiful tonight" My faced turned red. Her blue eyes were wide open and she looked down on her bare feet and played with her heels that she's holding. Her face turned red, redder than mine, she's so cute when she blushed, I chuckled and grabbed her free hand, it was small but, it was soft and warm, she blushed even more and laughed lightly

"Shall we sit down by the dock?" I asked, she looked up at me and nodded her head

"We shall" She giggled. I lead her to the edge of the dock, we sat there with our feet dangling above the water. I looked down at her from the corner of my eyes and I could see her smiling with that beautiful smile, I can't help it but to smile at her cuteness and her beauty.

"Begin the fireworks!" Zack called out. A loud explosion startled us, the fireworks has started. Claire clapped her hands and smiled, I looked at her cute reaction as she watches the fireworks changes color

"Isn't it beautiful?" She said at me

"Yeah it is, but do you know what's more beautiful?" I asked her she cocked her head to the side

"What is it?" She asked, I smiled

"Well" I put my arms around her, I could see her face turn red again, I laughed "She's right next to me" She looked up at me and smiled widely, she rested her head on my shoulder as we watched the firework in each others arms. I smiled down at her, she smells like strawberries. After the firework is finished we all clapped our hands. I got up and let a hand out to help Claire up, she bent down for her heels and we both walked towards the Rose Square, to my surprise, the Rose Square looks like a prom in high school. The whole set up wasn't here when I was heading to the beach and they even hanged up a disco ball! This really looks like a prom, food and refreshment table, lights, gallons and streamers, are we in a movie or something? Mayor Thomas comes in out of nowhere, he tapped the microphone to see if it's working

"Okay here we go, Thank you for coming, this is the very first annual dance" He said and everyone clapped their hands "Alrighty then, Zack! turn on the slow dance music" He called out Zack, the girl gushed and squealed while Claire blushed as she puts on her heels back on. Why does it has to be a slow dance? I wish that if this is a movie right now because usually the fun dancing some first then the slow dance comes last. I let out a defeated sighed as the music starts. I shook my head, maybe it won't be so bad I guess because the guys seems to enjoy it by dancing in circles. I held Claire's hands, making her to looked up at me, I smiled down her

"Can I have this dance?" I said, she blushed

"Yes" I leaned her to the dance floor. I placed one hand on her upper back while holding her hand, she slowly placed her free hand on my shoulder and we begin to dance. First, it start of with a weird circle but we slowly became an expert at slow dancing. A few minutes, Claire puts her arms around my neck and rested her chin on my shoulder. I blushed but it quickly goes away, I placed my arms around her waist and we danced along the music. We all clapped out hands as the dance is over, Thomas said we can go home now. I accompany Claire back home, we stopped in front of her door step _Okay Gray, it's now or never, oh no! she getting inside her house, stop her Gray, stop her now_

"Claire!" I grabbed her wrist before she could go inside "I-I have something to tell you" I said as my face turned red

"What is it?" She asked, cocking her head to the side

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry if I was a jerk to you when we first met"

"Gray, it's okay, you don't have to-" She stopped at mid sentence when I cut her off

"It's not just only about that Claire" I said losing the grip on her wrist "Claire, I just wanted to say that, ever since you came here, my skills on being a Blacksmith improved ever since you said to never give up, you changed my life, you are my best friend but I never knew my feelings for would change into something wonderful" I paused, I looked down on my feet then I stare into her sapphire eyes

"Claire, I love you, will you be girlfriend?" I asked her, I didn't care if my face turned red. Claire's eyes shot up, her face was redder than a tomato, she held both hands to her mouth and slowly bring them down and smiled

"You know Gray, you maybe rude and cold but I never know that your sweetness and kindness will make me fall for you" She paused and smiled again

"I love you too and yes, I will be your girlfriend" She said happily, she puts her arm around my neck as I put mines on her waist, as we broke apart, I cupped her face with my hand and leaned forwards and she did the same, out lips were about to meet until Brownies pushed me down to ground to greet his master. I groaned and cursed the dog for interrupting me as I got up. Brownies barked and pointed to the opened door like he's saying he wants Claire to get in _Well I outta… _

"I'm really sorry Gray that Brownies pushed you" She apologized

"No worries" I said to my new girlfriend _I like the sound of that_

"Well I gotta go, Brownies wants me to get back in the house" She patted him on the head _If only if I could pat his head with a hammer_

"It's alright, good night Claire" I waved goodbye

"Goodnight Gray" She waved back. I walked away from the house, I look back to see Brownies standing there watching me go away

"Someday I'll make you into a hot dog!" I mumbled

* * *

***Fangirl scream* Gray and Claire are officially dating! XD but too bad that Brownies interrupt them two when they are going for their first kiss. I'm quite worried if Gray did really meant by making him into a hotdog(lol) **

**Thanks for reading! ^o^/**


	12. Is It You? Chapter 12

**Wahh I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry that it took so long to write this. My school is finally finished (Hell Yeah!) and I was celebrating! (Weee, Party~) anyways, sorry again, I'm really sorry, hope we're still friends. Anyways, enjoy reading~**

* * *

Chapter 12

Is It You

* * *

**Gray's P.O.V.**

_One season later, the Moon Festival…._

"Come one slow poke! We're almost at the top!" She said

"Easy for you to say, you're already get use to climb here" I groaned

"You need to get in a great shape!" She giggled

"Oh, I am in a really great shape!"

"If you are, you won't have much trouble climbing to the top, right?" She continue her path to the peak. I smiled at the petite blonde farmer, Claire, she's my best friend _and girlfriend _

"Took you long enough" She crossed her arms as I reach her

"Just forget it, let's sit down and enjoy the festival" I grumbled, I sat down, pulling her wrist so she could sit, she let our a grunt, she heave a sigh to herself and rested her head on my shoulder

"Sorry" She mumbled

"Already forgotten" I put my arm around her as we cuddled more

"The moon is beautiful tonight, don't you think?" She said as she admire the moonlight

"That's because you're here beside me" I chuckled as she turned red

"S-stop making me b-blush G-Gray" She stammered

"Why? you're cute when you blush"

"W-what? N-no no, just please"

"Okay, if you can stop being so cute"

"Huh? G-Gray!

"Hehe, you're so cute"

* * *

_Fall 30, Pumpkin Festival_

"Uh oh, look at the time, Ann have you take out the chocolate in the freezer?" She called out to her red headed friend

"I'm on it! Popuri, have you finished putting the icing on?" She asked Popuri

"Almost done!" She said as she tossed her pink hair to the side. I laughed lightly as Claire rushed to wrap the chocolates.

* * *

"Muahahaha! we finally finished making chocolates before the party starts" Ann said. Claire sighed and walked towards me

"You look terrible" I said, chocolate are all over her overalls and a small dot of icing were at the corner of her lip "You have icing on the corner of you lip"

"Huh? oh my gosh, this is so embarrassing, I'll go get a tissue" She walked away to the counter but I stop her, placing my hand under her chin

"Let me get it for you" I leaned into her and carefully wipe the icing away from her lips

"Popuri, is it me or tomorrow Winter is getting hot?" Ann and Popuri giggled

* * *

_Winter 6, my 19th birthday_

"Claire, is the blindfold really necessary?" I asked her, trying to see through the fabric

"Of course it is" She giggled

"Where are you taking me?"

"Hehe, it's a secret" She singed. She slowly open the door _which I think it's a door _she gently pushed me forward

"Claire, where are we?" I asked her but she didn't reply "Claire, are you there?" I slowly untied the blindfold and the lights went on

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

"W-what's going on" I said as I eyed everybody in Claire's house

"It's your birthday dude" Said Kai, giving me a slap on the back

"K-Kai? what are you doing here?" I asked my tanned friend who only comes in Summer

"I know it's Winter right now and it's cold but it's your birthday, of course I'll come no matter how cold it is" He smiled

"Thanks dude"

"Hey Gray, happy 19th birthday!" A familiar voice said behind me, I turned around to see my old friend Jack, Claire's older brother

"Hey Jack, glad you're here, where's Muffy?" I asked him

"Oh she's with Claire and Willa" He said

"Willa? who's that- wait, don't tell me you're a" I paused

"Yup, I'm a daddy now, cool right, she looks just like her mother but with brown hair" He smiled at his family

"Okay, enough family talking, let's party" Kai yelled

"Thanks for coming!" I called out to the guest

"No problem Gray, see you next Summer" Kai said. I laughed as the tanned man slipped on ice and felled into the cold snow. I shut the door. I found a petite blond girl behind me with a smile on her face

"So, where's my present?" I asked her

"Here" She handed me a wrapped box. I opened it up to see a picture of us together at Mother's Hill. I smiled at her and gave here a big hug

"Thank you, I love it"

* * *

**Claire's P.O.V.**

"Good morning Wooly" I greeted my sheep "How are you today?" I asked her and she replied with a '_baaa' _

"Good morning Spots" I greeted my cow "You look well today" She mooed "Okay Spots, it's time for milking time" I said.

"There we go, goodbye Spots" I walked out from the barn. I placed the large bottled milk in the shipping bin. I turn around and walked back to my house but there's someone on my doorstep. I smiled as Ann banged the door and yelled my name

"CLAIRE! OPEN THE DOOR THIS INSTANT!" She yelled "CLAIRE" She banged the door harder, too hard that it could break the door

"Okay" I walked past her, open the door, get in and closed it again

"CLAIRE! OPEN THE DOOR" She yelled again

"Yes Ann, what is it that you want?" I asked her as I opened the door

"Did you just pretend that I'm not here?" She asked, crossing her arms

"What do you mean?" I cocked my head

"Haha, that's so funny but seriously Claire"

"Okay, okay, so what you want?" I asked her again

"Well, I'm inviting you to my house for a sleepover then, tomorrow in the early morning will chocolate cookies" She explained

"Chocolate cookies?" I questioned

"Oh, it seems that you forgot what day it is tomorrow huh?" She said "It's Winter Thanksgiving"

"Winter Thanksgiving is tomorrow? huh, it seems I did forget" I sighed

"Good thing I reminded you huh, go pack your clothes, I'll wait here" She said, I nodded my head and went back in. I grabbed a bag in my closet, put in clothes and undergarments. I walked outside with Brownies with me

"Can Brownies come inside the Inn?" I asked her "I usually asked Gotz or Zack to take care of him but both of them are not here"

"Well, we have to ask my dad then" She patted Brownies head "Anyways, let's go"

* * *

"Keep Brownies here?" Doug said as he tapped his chin

"Please Doug, there's nobody that he trust can't take care of him" I plead

"Does he howl at night?" He asked

"Surprisingly no, somehow doesn't like it when it's a full moon, he just hides under the couch" I said

"Well then, Brownies can stay" He said

"Really? thank you so much" I thanked him

"Dad, you're the best" Ann said as she hugged her father

"It's not a problem, if you excuse me, I'll b in the kitchen" He walked back to the kitchen. Ann dragged me to her, her room was tidier than I expected, to be honest, I thought that her room would be a mess but it's not _phew. _I sat on her bed while Ann get a mattress for me to sleep in

"Claire, could you help open the door, my hands are full" Ann called out outside the door. I sighed and got. As I opened the door, Ann stumbled forwards and land flat on her face. I giggled as she struggled to get up

"Okay Ann, what's all of this mattresses and blankets? Are you thinking of making a fort?" I asked her, then her "_That's a great idea_" look came up _regretting it all already_

"That's a great idea, Claire!" She cheered, she rushed and make a fort

_Few minutes later, seeing Ann making a fort and start doing it again when it fell down and I laughed to look at her struggle..._

"Finally! It's done, what do you think Claire?" She turned to me, I got up from her bed and look at the fort that was about to be destroyed by a wrecking ball.

"Um.. yeah, it looks good" I praised her

"Well, I am the master of fort making" She smirked, I called out her name as she leaned on the fort but it's to late, she stumbled backwards _what is happening to Ann today?_

* * *

"Stupid fort for falling down but it pillowed my fall so maybe I just let it slide then" She grumbled

"Ann, it's just a fort" I said

"No, it is not "_Just a fort" _it is "_Thee Fort of Honor" _She said as she crossed her arms. I sighed and took a bite of my curry rice. The door burst open, letting the cold breeze in, I turned around to see the petite librarian. She dragged her feet to the bar counter and sat on the stool beside me. _If my ears are not mistaken, I think my ears heard her sobbing_

"Mary? What's wrong?" I asked her, placing my hand on her shoulder to comfort her

"S-stupid Skye! H-how dare he cheated on me with three girls" She sobbed. My eyes shot up, _Skye did this?_

"What! Skye cheated on you with three girls?!" Ann shouted, I didn't asked her to stop yelling, now the Inn is empty "When? Who?"

"He admits that he cheated on me on the day we started dating, those girls are from the cities" She sobbed more

"When I get my hands on him, I'll beat the crap out of him" Ann said as she clutched her fist

"It's alright Ann, we won't be seeing him anymore, me and those three girls agreed to call the police to get him want he deserves" She said as she wiped the tears away

"Okay, but still, he's a son of a bitc-"

"Ann, there's no need to finish that word your about to say" I said as I covered her mouth before she says the "B" word

"Fine, but still, he's a son of you know what" She sighed angrily

"But that's not all came her for" She said, now happy and cheered up "I just finished my first novel and a famous novelist discovered me, he said that my novel is the best one. He wants to help me to publish my book around the world, at this rate, my dream of becoming a novelist is finally coming true" She said happily

"Wow Mary, that's great, I've always love your novels" I said

"So you're going to the cities?" Ann asked her

"Yup, I'm going in another 4 days" She said

"Promise us to come an visit in awhile"

"Oh, of course, you guys are my friends, there's no way we could be apart" She said and we laughed "And it's a good boost for me to forget about Skye, while I'm in the cities, I'm thinking of having a new better boyfriend"

"That man would be lucky to have you, you're sweet, kind and friendly too" I said, giving her a warm smile

"Thank you Claire"

* * *

"Alrighty then, Claire, you get the chocolate, flour and sugar while I'll get the rest of the ingredients" Ann said, I took the ingredients and placed them on the counter

"That'll be 1500gs please" Said Jeff, Ann lend him the money and we both left

"Okay, that's all we need for making chocolate cookies" She chirped "Who are you going to give"

"My sweet grumpy Blacksmith of course, and I'm guessing you're giving some to Cliff?" I smirked

"Yup, he's not shy anymore but he is shy every time I give him something" She laughed

* * *

"PILLOW FIGHT!" Ann yelled and whacked me with a pillow but missed

"Haha, missed me" I stuck my tongue out

"Not this time blondie" She tried to whacked me again but missed

"Oh, did you missed me?" I playfully pouted

"Maybe not" She whacked again and she finally hit me "Haha! who's the best pillow fighter? who's the best pillow fighter? Ann!" She cheered, then I smacked her face with a pillow

"Best pillow fighter got pillowed my a petite blondie" I teased

"Oh yeah, well, the best pillow fighter has rised again!"

* * *

"Ann, Ann. Wake up, it's 3 o'clock already, we're supposed to bake the cookies now" I said as I shake Ann

"Ann, Ann, Anna?" She still sleeping

"Anna Banana, Anna Banana, Anna Banana, please wake up" Still sleeping _so that stupid song I create was for nothing_

"Ann, wake up!"

"WAKE UP YOU LAZY WAITRESS!" I yelled, causing Ann to wake up "Good you have finally awaken"

"Claire, how did you get in here?" She asked me _seriously?_

"A sleepover, today's Winter Thanksgiving and were supposed to make cookies right now" I said as I pulled her up from the bed

"Fine, I'll get dressed, you can do you're cookies, I'll be there"

* * *

"Morning sleepy head" I greeted her as I stirred my cookie dough

"Morning. Okay, I got the wrapping bags so we could put the cookies in" She showed me two small wrapping bags that 10 cookies might fit

"Great, I made your cookie dough already so we could put them in the oven together"

"Thanks, I also have a cookie cutter" She walked over to a shelf a bring out a few cookies cutters "It will be better if the cookies are heart shaped" She said, and I nodded in agreement

* * *

"Okay, cookies are done, now let's put them in the bag" Ann chirped

"So how are we going to gave them?" I asked her

"When we are done, we go to their room and placed the cookies on their drawers next to their bed" She explained and I nodded. We slowly walked to their room, not making a sound. I slowly open the door and walked inside with Ann behind me. I walked over to Gray's drawer and put the cookies on top, I glanced and sleeping Gray, I softly giggled, Gray look so cute when he sleeps. I got up but I stopped, his drawer is open and I could see a piece of paper inside _it wouldn't hurt to take a peek right?_

I knelt down and picked up the paper, to my surprise, it's not a paper, it's a picture. I flipped it over and my eyes shot up like a rocket, my heart raced, and I could hear my heart beat like a drum, I don't remember how to breathe when I saw the picture of

Me, when I was little and a boy next to me is

_Gregory Martin_

I tried to calm down but I couldn't, Ann noticed me struggling for air, she ran up to me and placed her hand on my shoulder

"Claire, what's wrong?" She whispered, I couldn't say anything, I was so shocked, how can Gray have a picture of me and Gregory together, or maybe Gray is actually Gregory Martin. I looked at Gray, then Gregory, Gray again and then back to Gregory. I couldn't believe my eyes, there's a striking resemblance between them, so Gray is Gregory! How could I be so blind and stupid? Gray is actually Gregory, he's actually him, the boy I love! I couldn't help but not to fight the tears, I'm just shocked that the boy I've been trying to find all these years is actually beside me right now and my boyfriend.

"Ann" I whispered

"What is it?"

"I found him, I found Gregory" I sobbed

"Gregory?" She looked at the picture and the at Gray, she repeats that a few times and realized what I meant

"So Gray is actually _him?" _She said, trying not scream in happiness

"Yes, he is" I smiled through my tears. Gray, stirred a little, we both panicked if he's going to wake up, I shoved the picture in my pocket and left the room with Ann

Gregory, I've finally found you

* * *

"What? You mean, Gray is actually Gregory? Claire's childhood crush?" Popuri yelled

"Shh, stay quiet, we don't want them to wake up yet, and it's too early for them to even wake up" Ann scolded the pink haired woman

"Sorry, it's that now that I've seen this picture, I've never noticed that before" She said

"Yeah, if it wasn't for that hat he wore everyday" Ann sighed "So Claire, are you going to ask him?"

"Yeah, I am but, does he still remembers me?" I asked

"Maybe he does, since you look a lot like little Claire" Ann teased "To be honest, you really changed a lot from now, you were so tanned and chubby but now, you're hot"

"Yeah, you're skin right now is paler and you have a slim body now" Said Popuri

"I agree, so what body type are you anyway?" Ann tapped her chin then she grabbed my waist a rubbed her hands around it _this is sexual harassment _

"I'm impressed Claire, your body type is an hourglass"

"Really? I'm so jealous of you, mines a pear type" Popuri said

"Mine is straight but who cares" Ann laughed

"Okay, okay, stop touching me this is quite awkward you know" I smiled nervously

"Okay, so Popuri, have you mailed your cookies to Kai?" Ann asked her

"Oh yes I did" She chirped "Oh here you go, you might need the picture if you want to ask Gray about this" She handed me the picture. I stare at it for awhile and smiled, this photo was taken on Summer, on our preschool trip to the beach. Gray has his arm around me while a beach ball under his other arm, while I was holding a bucket of sand in both hands. I put the picture back into my pocket and start packing my clothes and said goodbye to both of my friends and headed back home with Brownies with me

* * *

"What am I going to do?" I lay on my bed and sighed, and hold the picture up to my chest "How am I going to say this?" I got out from the bed and walked over to a mirror

"Okay, I'll practice on a mirror" I laughed nervously "Okay here we go" I took a deep breathe and exhaled

"Gray, could you tell me who is this? No, no, that sounds weird, I want it to be more emotional, okay how about this. G-Gray, c-could you t-tell me who is this? Okay now that's too emotional"

I groaned and plopped myself on my bed again. How am I going to do this? how can I say it if I don't know how to say it, I started crying but I quickly wipe it away when I heard a knocked on the door. I opened the door and I nearly screamed. Gray was in front of my doorstep _Oh ! #$% now what I'm going to do know?_

"Hey Claire?" He said, giving a warm smile, oh, how I missed that smile "Thanks for the cookies, I really appreciate it"

"Um.. your welcome" I smiled back at him

"Let's go to the beach and hang out there for awhile" He said, I nodded my head, I walked back in and grabbed my coat. We both walked to the beach, hand in hand. Even it's a cold night, his hands is still warm. I slowly looked up at him and frowned, how can I say this?

* * *

**Gray's P.O.V.**

I walked towards the beach with Claire's hand in mine, if I'm not mistaken, I think she was frowning, I wonder what's wrong with her. As we reached the beach we started to walked along the shore. We started talking about normal things we usually talk about like "How are you doing?" or "How's your day?" or something similar like that. The walk on the beach was nice when Claire stopped walking. I turned around to see Claire looking down and holding a piece of paper in her hand, I could hear her sobbing. I was worried, what is she crying all of the sudden, she was okay for a couple of minutes ago, she was laughing and smiling the whole time but why is she crying?

"Claire, what's wrong?" I asked her. I walked towards her but she raised her hand, asking me to stay where I'm standing "Claire, tell me, what's wrong?" I asked her again, she sobbed more, she slowly looked up at me with tears in her eyes, she also slowly bring up the paper up to her chest but I noticed that piece of paper is actually a picture. I was shocked when I got a better look at the picture, it's a picture of me and Claire when we were young, how did she get it?

"Gray, I found this picture when I was delivering the cookies to you" She explained "I noticed that there's a piece of paper inside your opened drawer, I took it out and I realized it's not just a paper" She stopped to sobbed more, I want to got over there to comfort her but she asked me stay where I'm at now

"This piece of paper is a picture. A picture of me and a little boy next to me" She stopped once more "Gray, the little boy in this picture, tell me, is it you?" She asked me, I was so shocked that I couldn't say anything even if I want to, I just can't

"Gray, tell me, is it you? are you the little boy in this picture? Is it you? tell me Gray" She sobbed harder

"Y-yes, it's me. I'm the boy in the picture, Gregory Martin" I said, looking down on my feet "I wanted to tell you but I was worried if you don't-" Before I could finish what I'm going to say, I felt something soft and warm pressed against my lips, it took me a second to noticed that Claire was kissing me for the first time ever

"Gregory,I can't believe I've found you for all these years, I thought I'll never see you again" She put her arms around my neck, giving me a warm hug. She giggled behind my ear and cried of joy. I smiled and can't help put to hug her back. I wrapped my hands on her waist and bring her closer to me

"I've finally found you" She whispered in to my ears. We broke apart but still in each others arms, I cupped her face and smiled down at her, wiping her tears with my thumb

"I'm glad you've found me" I whispered and gently kissed her lips, she kissed me back and it grew more passionately

* * *

"Thanks for walking me home Gregory" She thanked me

"Just call me Gray" I said

"Okay Gray, goodnight" She leaned forward to kiss on my cheek but I turned my head so our lips could meet

"Goodnight Claire" I smiled at the red faced farmer. I couldn't help it but to kiss her more, as our lips met, it grew passionately again. I'm glad that Claire finds out, this means, I could ask her for a hand in marriage

* * *

**Claire finally knows about Gray being Gregory! And they had their first kiss! (Kya~) and again, so sorry, I'll try my best. Thanks for reading even if you're still mad at me for posting too late (Sorry T-T). Stay tune for the next chapter which is the last chapter. Thanks for reading ^o^/**

**PS: So sorry! T-T Gomen'nasai T-T**


	13. Is It You? Chapter 13

**First of all I want to say this, I was planning to post this story in a week or less but I never think I would post it this early but who cares! Chapter 13 is here and this is the last chapter of Is It You? I tried my best to make it all happy and stuff but..it's a worth of shot. Anyways, enjoy reading~**

* * *

Is It You?

Chapter 13

* * *

**Gray's P.O.V.**

It's 23st Winter, it's been a week in a half now since Claire finds out that I'm Gregory Martin. I got out from my bed and get ready and went down stairs. I needed to call Jack and tell him that Claire finds out again, _yes again, I tried to call him but there's a blizzard there so there's no connection, the news said the blizzard has stopped so this is my chance to call him_

_"Hello?" _A voice answered

"Hey Jack, it's me, Gray" I said

_"Oh hey man, you're an early bird today, what's up?"_

"There's something I need to tell you" I said, closing my eyes tightly

_"Sure, so what is it?" _He asked

"Well, half a week ago, Cla-"

_"Daddy!" _A little girl's voice cut me off _"Will you play with me?" _She asked her father

_"Not now Willa, daddy's on the phone, play with mommy first"_

_"But mommy is sleeping" _She whined

_"Okay Willa but daddy needs to speak to Uncle Gray, after daddy's done, we'll play, okay?" _ He said to Willa

_"Okay Daddy!" _She chirped

_"Good girl, wait for daddy in your room" _He said

"Uncle Gray? Seriously?" I grumbled

_"Sorry Gray, but you are going to be a part of the family" _He chuckled "_Anyways, sorry about Willa cutting you off, so what were you saying?"_

"I was saying that, half a week ago, Claire already finds out that I'm Gregory Mar-"

_"WHAT? SHE DID?" _He yelled _"That's great, now you're officially part of our family, so when's the wedding?"_

"Jack, she just finds out, she's still not engaged with me yet" I let out a sigh

_"Oh, hehe, sorry about that but, when are you planning to propose to her?" _He asked

"Anytime that I think it's the right time but, I wonder if she knows what the Blue Feather mean"

_"She already does, I told her about it before you guys left from your visit to my house"_

"Really? in that case, I'll propose to her real soon" I said with a smile on my face

_"Good luck, gotta go Gray, Willa is whining again, call me when you guys have decided when's the wedding, me, Muffy and Willa will be happy to come"_

"Thanks Jack, I couldn't have done without you" I thanked him and hung up. A fake cough behind me, startled me, making me turn around. As I turn around, Doug was standing there in front of me _did he overheard me and Jack's conversation?_

"Good morning Gray" He greeted me

"Um..good morning" I said nervously "So, what's up?" I said, trying to keep my cool

"Oh, what do you want for breakfast?" He asked _phew, glad he didn't overheard_

"The usual, baked corn" I said

"Alright, baked corn it is" He said "So Gray, I kinda overheard you're going to propose to Miss Claire soon" _Oh no! he really did overheard me! this is great _

"Y-yeah, I am" I nervously admitted it all

"Good, she's a keeper ya' know and don't worry, I won't tell Ann about this" He laughed lightly and went inside the kitchen then place my baked corn in front of me. I silently eat it while I think of an idea of proposing to Claire. How about a picnic? No, it's too cold, how about climb Mother's Hills? No, it's slippery since there's ice now, how about fishing? we both even know how to fish, on the plus side, it's not romantic when there's a stinky fish smell in the air when you're proposing. I shook my head furiously and look down on my empty plate. I ran out of ideas like this empty plate, nothingness. I sighed again and I decided to go mining, since I usually get ideas when I'm mining.

* * *

**Claire's P.O.V.**

"Brownies, stop sniffing Spots' butt" I scolded my dog, he pouted and gave me those puppy dog eyes "Don't give me that look now, come on, let's get back inside" He barked and walked beside me to my house. As I enter my room, my phone rang, I ran up to my desk where I placed it and answered it

"Hello?" I said

_"Hey Clairey!" _A familiar voice greeted me

"Oh Jack! So nice of you to call, so what's up?" I said

_"Well…" _He paused _"Since tomorrow is Starry Night Festival, me, Muffy and Willa are coming at your house on that day, why don't you invite Gray?"_

"Oh sure, I'll ask him right now" I said happily "Thanks for calling"

_"Sure, see you tomorrow night! Cook something good" _He chuckled and hung up. I sighed, I grab my coat and went outside to find Gray with Brownies next to me. I walked to the Inn but Gray's not there, I went to the Blacksmith but Saibara said he's not here. I sat on the stairs and sighed. Where could he be? Maybe he's in the mine but which one? Is he in the Spring Mine or the Winter Mine? I got up and walked towards the Spring Mine first but a quick stop at Gotz house to keep an eye on Brownies for me while I go inside the mine.

"Hello? Gray, are in here?" I called out

"Claire? Is that you?" A familiar voice said, it's Gray!

"Yes, it's me! Can I ask you something?" I said

"Sure, just give me a minute" He called out. I waited by the Goddess Spring, the spring was crystal clear that I could see rocks and pebbles in there. A fake cough startle me, I turn around to see Gray in his working clothes and a hammer in one hand

"So, what are going to ask me?" He said as he sat down besides me

"Gray, tomorrow is the Starry Night Festival, and I'm inviting you to my house with Jack and his family, will you come? you can invite Saibara too if you want" I said with a smile

"Okay, I'll be there's around six o'clock" He said

"Great, well, see you tomorrow night, I'm going to get Brownies from Gotz house now, see you" I waved at him. I walked towards Gotz house and took my furry friend back to my house, it's already end of the day when I got back to my farm, well, I'll prepare my kitchen for tomorrow night.

* * *

**Gray's P.O.V.**

I can't believe how stupid am I to forget about the Starry Night Festival tomorrow, I'm supposed to ask her but she asked me already so what's the point. Anyways, I need to go back to the Inn and think about my proposal. As I stepped inside the inn, Ann yelled in my ear

"GRAY! YOU HAVE A PHONE CALL!" She yelled, I held my ears from pain and gave her a death glare

"Ann! I'm right here, I'm not thousand miles away from you!" I yelled

"Oh I know, it's just that I kinda miss you being Mr-Yells-A-Lot, anyways, you have a phone call" She said then went back inside the kitchen as her father called her. I sighed and walked towards the counter and pick up the phone

"Hello?" I lazily answered

_"Hey Gray! It's me Jack" _I smiled as I know the voice

"Hey Jack, so what's up?" I asked him

_"I have something to tell you, well.. it's more of a plan" _He paused _"A plan for you to propose to Claire"_

"Okay, so what's the plan?"

_"Here's the plan"_

* * *

_"So what do you think? Is it good or what?" _He said

"To be honest Jack, you're amazing! The plan is great" I cheered

_"Well, 'Amazing' is my middle name" _He chuckled

"Really?" I snorted

_"Yeah, my full name is 'Jack Amazing Roberts' I'm so lucky to have that name"_

"Do you know what else that goes well with that name of yours?"

_"Oh, what is it?"_

"It's 'In Your Dreams' how do you like that name 'In Your Dreams Jack Amazing Roberts' " I laugh at the name I gave him

_"Yeah, very funny, 'Gregory Grumpy Blacksmith Martin; " _Now it's his turn to laugh

"Yeah, very funny, anyways see you tomorrow night"

_"See ya, good luck on tomorrow night, you're gonna need it" _He laughed and I hung up. I went upstairs to my bedroom, Cliff wasn't in the room, maybe he's still at work. I walked over to my bed and put my hand underneath my pillow, as I put my hand in there, I felt something soft and fuzzy. I took it out and smiled. I admire the Blue Feather's beauty and smiled again

"Well Gray, tomorrow's the big day" I said and put it back under my pillow. It was getting late so I changed my clothes and went to bed _I hope the proposal goes well as plan_

* * *

**Claire's P.O.V.**

"Good Morning myself!" I said to myself as I slowly woke up. I got up from my bed and walked towards my dresser, I look at myself in the mirror and nearly screamed

"Woah! It's seems someone had a crazy dream last night" I giggled and comb my hair furiously without ripping all of my hair out until I'm bald. I walked out from my bedroom and got greeted my Brownies

"Hey boy, you seem energetic today" I hugged him "Do want to go for a walk?" I asked him and her barked. I smiled. I eat my breakfast and get ready. I attached the leash on Brownies collar and went out for a walk but of course, I have to feed Cluck, Spots and Wooly. After that, I walked towards to the beach with Brownies, we played catch the disc and play fetch. I laughed as Brownies shivered after he rolled into the snow. I walked towards him and gave him a hug, he wagged his tail and brushed his head against my knee. I looked at my wrist watch and it reads 3 PM. It's time for to cook the food for tonight, I sighed and walked back to my house, as I walked inside my house, I started cooking Spaghetti, Mac 'n' Cheese and some veggies. When the food is finish and has been placed on the dining table, I went inside the bathroom and take a quick shower. I wore a simple blue dress that stop above my knees, I also pinned on the brooch that Gray gave me. I smiled as it shines with the light. As I exit my bedroom, there's a knock on my door. I smooth out my dress and open the door, Jack, Muffy, Willa and Gray are outside.

"Hey, glad you guys came, come on in" I moved to the side to let them in, I hugged Jack and his family as the walk inside while Gray gave me a kiss on the cheek . I gestured to them to sit at the dining table while I'll get plates, glass fork and knife which I forgot to place them on the table but who cares. The dinner was fun, laughing, sharing, it feels like we're one big happy family

"Gray, where's Saibara?" Jack asked him as he chewed his Mac 'n' Cheese

"Honey, don't talk while your mouth is full" Muffy scold him

"Whoops, sorry" He said after swallowing his food _Jack, you need to go to a Manner School _ "So Gray, where's is he?" He asked again

"He said that he's busy with the shop" He said as Spahetti flew out from his mouth as he chews it

"Gray, don't talk while your mouth is full, the Spaghetti is all over the place" I scold him like Muffy scold her husband, _Both of them need to go to a Manner School_

"Sorry, he was asking a question and I don't him to wait for me to finish chewing my Spaghetti" He said as he swallowed his food

"What? So you mean that you're lazy to chew your food faster?"

"I'm not lazy, I'm just taking it easy" He laughed and I playfully punch him at his arm

The dinner went on until Jack and his family are going back home

"Bye-bye Aunt Claire! Bye-bye Uncle Gray!" Willa waved at us

"Goodbye Willa!" I waved back

"Bye Willa" Gray waved back at her. I went back inside and clean the dishes with Gray help. When we both finished, Gray and I just cuddling on the couch for awhile. Being in his arms feels nice and it feels like he's protecting me.

"Hey Claire" He whispered

"Yes?" I looked up to him

"Why don't we go for a walk on the beach?" He said

"Okay" I nodded my head, I grabbed my coat and scarf and bring Brownies to Gotz house to take care of him while me and Gray are going on a date. We walk there hand in hand, even if Gray doesn't wear any gloves, his hands are still nice and warm in a cold Winter. I rested my head on his shoulder as he put his arm around me, I looked up at him and he looks different, somehow he looks quite nervous, I wonder why

* * *

**Gray's P.O.V.**

As me and Claire walked down the beach, I started to feel all nervous, what happen if she says she's not ready yet? what if she still wants to go out but not engaged yet? My hands are sweaty, my heart is racing fast that I could hear it pounding in my ears. But I really hope Jack's plan work out just as it should be. Well Gray, embrace yourself because you're in a Proposing Madness

* * *

**Claire's P.O.V.**

"Gray! s-stop splashing water at me and get out of there" I giggled as he splashes more water at me "You're such a child Gray" I teased him

"I can't help it, being with you makes me crazy" He smiled as he put his arms around me

"You forgot childish" I giggled

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, but being childish around you tells you that I'm crazy about you" He kissed me on the forehead

"Aw, well, you make me crazy and childish too" I hugged him

"Um, l-let's sit by t-the dock" He stammered a little bit

"Oh okay" I agreed, We slowly walked toward the end of the dock in each others arms, we both sat down and admire the beauty of the Winter night

"The stars are all out tonight" I smiled above the sky, fascinated as the twinkled in the night sky

"Yeah, they're beautiful but not as beautiful as you" He smiled as he brings me closer to him. We both stay in each others arm, all nice and warm, I looked up at Gray and his face is different again and I could feel that he's nervous about something or worried

"Gray? Are you okay? Do you want to go back home and rest?" I asked him, worrying about him

"Um, I-I-I'm okay" He said as he rubbed behind his neck. Usually if he rubs behind his neck, it means he's lying

"Gray, you're lying, I can see you rubbing behind your neck. What is it that you have to lie to me?" I said, trying not to sound mad

"Claire, I-I'm just..nervous" He said as he looked down

"What are you nervous about?" I asked him and he shut his eyes tightly he open his eyes again and began talking

"Claire, we've been together for 2 season already and you know that I love you and I know you love me" He paused and held my hand into his "I'm nervous because I have a beautiful girl in front of me. I'm nervous because that I'm going out with a beautiful girl in front of me" He paused again and brings out something out from his pocket but he didn't open his hand to reveal what's in it

"I'm nervous because I'm giving this to the beautiful girl in front of me" He said, smiling down at me. He brought his hand in front of me and slowly opened his hand, revealing something so wonderful. I was shock and excited that I was given a Blue Feather by the man I love.

"Claire, will you marry me?" He said, still smiling that beautiful smile. I couldn't help it but to cry full of joy and happiness

"Yes, yes and a million times yes! I will!" I cried as hugged him.

"I love you" He whispered to my ear

"I love you, too" I said through my happy tears. We broke apart but still in each others arms, he puts his hand on my cheek, cupping my face and slowly he lans forwards until out lips meet. It was soft and warm and as we kissed, fireworks starts to sparkled on the night sky, making a beautiful scene. We broke apart and watch the fireworks together. A couple of minutes later, something amazing showed up. The fireworks spelled out a word saying "Congratulations Gray and Claire"

"You planned this?" I said happily as Gray wiped tears in my eyes

"Well, me and everybody planned it" He said "Do you like it?"

"I love it! Thank you!" I hugged him

"You're welcome" He said and our lips meet again.

* * *

"A TOAST TO THE NEWLY ENGAGED!" Gotz said and we all toast our champagne while May and Stu toast their apple juice

"Thank you guys!" I thanked all of them

Claire! I'm so happy for you!" Popuri cried as she hugged me

"Congratulations Claire!" Ann cried as we all embrace each other in a group hug

"Thank you guys, I really appreciated it" I hugged them tighter

"Claire! Oh my goodness! I'm so happy for you!" Muffy gushed

"Thanks Muffy" I hugged her

"Congratu-blah-blah-blah aunt Claire!" Said Willa, I laughed as she tried to learn to say 'Congratulations'

"Thanks my dear Willa" I said as I carried her

"Hey Clairey! My goodness, my sister Claire, is actually getting married" Said Jack as he cupped my face with his two hands and shaking my face back and forth

"Jack could you please stop? You'll kill the grooms fiance" Muffy scold him, trying to pull him away from me

"Sorry honey, I just can't believe it" He said as he scratched his head "Hey Gray, may I say this. Welcome to our family! Uncle Gray" He elbowed Gray at the arm

"Thanks but don't call me that" He warned him

"H-hey, Willa calls you that, it's not fair that I couldn't" He whined

"Okay you can, if you wear a diaper and suck you thumb all day and say mommy every time" He smirked

"On the second thought, I'll just call you Gray" He said backing away from him "So, when's the wedding?" He asked

"We decided in about a week" I said as I walked towards Gray and being in his arms

"Great! And I being your brother, me and family will be the Honor Guest" He smiled

"Sure thing" I smiled back at him. The engagement party went on, Zack tells us a funny story, Karen got drunk as usual and some cake! I took a look at the Blue Feather in my open hand and smiled, I can't believe that I'm rally getting married to Gray! I started to cry of joy again and Gray noticed me and put his arms around me

"Are you alright?" He whispered in my ears

"Yes, I'm alright" I smiled and we kissed

"Guys, is it me or it's kinda hot over there" Ann pointed at us and Popuri and Muffy giggled

"Shut up" I said playfully

* * *

"See you at the wedding!" Muffy called out

"See you, thanks for coming!" I called back and said thanks to all of the guest who are leaving the Inn. I was standing outside and waited for Gray to walk me home and when he walk outside, he has a suitcase with him

"Gray, where are you going with that suitcase in your hand?" I pointed at big brown suitcase

"Well, since we are getting married next week, I was thinking that I'll move in with you" He said

"Really?" I said confusedly

"Gramps said it's okay if a couple is getting married sleep in a same room" He said calmly

"Okay then, I hope you don't mind if Brownies might sleep in the bed" I gave him an apologetic smile as Brownies rolled himself in snow

"I don't mind if he takes a bath" He said as he patted his head

"We'll clean him up after we get back home" I said, I attached the leash on his collar and we all began to walk home. As we all reached the front door, I get the keys and unlocked the door, open the lights and lock the door again. Brownies ran to the living room and sat on top of the couch, still covered with snow

"Come on boy, it's bath time for you" I said, trying to get Brownies off the couch, he barked and went inside the bathroom for his bath time, Gray join in too so he could gain Brownies' trust. First Brownies doesn't trust him much but later, he began to like Gray more, he even waged his tail every time Gray came over him. We carried Brownies to the counter to dry him up but first Brownies needs to shake off the water from his fur, as he does that, water went everywhere, I giggled and began to dry his fur with a towel while Gray use a hairdryer. We cut some of his long fur and nails then finally comb his fur.

"Phew, that's a lot of work" He said as he wiped some water from his face

"I know right but you'll get use to it" I said, grabbing his hand. We both hugged each other after that, I glance at the clock and it reads 11 PM "It's getting late, we should sleep" I said as I broke the warm embrace

"Yeah" He nodded his head, he take his suitcase that he left beside the door and we both walked inside my room- I mean our room _that sounded nice. _Gray has a shock look on his face as we enter inside, the same face when I first step a food inside the house. He then get his cool and start putting his clothes inside the closet. Brownies already went to sleep on the carpet floor beside our bed. I quickly changed into my nightgown in the bathroom. I went back to the master bedroom and Gray was already getting inside the bed, he looked up at me and smiled. I couldn't help it but smile back, I walked over the other side of the bed and get in, I clapped my hands and the lights went off. I turned to my right and saw Gray looking at me, he brushed his fingers against my cheek, giving me a worm shiver

"Goodnight" He whispered

"Goodnight" I whispered back at him and we get closer to each other and we kissed. Few minutes past, Gray was asleep, I snuggled in his arms and he pulls me closer. I smiled at my fiance

and closed my eyes. Next week, we are getting married

* * *

_Spring 1st, New Year Eve, Wedding Day_

"Will you Gregory Martin, take Claire Roberts as your new wedded wife?" Said Carter as he looked over to Gray

"I do" He said happily, I smiled at him and he smiled back

"Will you Claire Roberts, take Gregory Martin as your new wedded husband?" Said Carter to me, I smiled brightly and nodded my head

"I do" I said, trying to fight my tears of joy

"Wonderful! You may kiss your bride" He stepped back a little and smiled at both of us. Gray came over, he had both of his hand on both of my cheeks and leans forwards, I wrapped my arms around his neck as our lips met. The people cheered, I smiled brightly at Gray as he smiled brightly at me

"We're married" He whispered

"We're married" I smiled. And we kissed again. The wedding day went off perfectly, it's the day when I married to the man I've been loving for my entire life. This is when my life with my new husband begins

* * *

**Yeah! It's finished! What a happy ending! If you guys are wondering if I'm going to write more, and it is a 'Yes!' I had an idea of my new story, this time it's ClairexCliff, I had this idea during in Universal Studio Singapore while I was in a roller coaster.**

**(who knew that roller coaster will give you a great idea! XD I was riding 'Revenge of The Mummies' )**

**I want to say thank you to all of you guys who read the entire chapter of Is It You? And a special thanks to all of the people who Follow and Favorite the story! Thank you guys so much! I really appreciate it**

**Thank you, Terima Kasih, Salamat, ありがとう ****,감사합니다****, ¡gracias, cảm ơn bạn, danke, شكرا****, takk, **

**Thanks for reading~ ^o^/**


	14. Bonus Story: Wedding Ceremony

_Before the wedding day..._

**Claire's P.O.V.**

"Ouch! Popuri, be careful with that needle you're holding" I yelp as rubbed and my ankle

"Sorry, maybe i just got carried away, anyways your wedding dress is finished!" She chirped. I looked at myself in the mirror and i was amazed with Popuri's sewing skills, my plain old white dress has become a royal gown but she might have gone a bit to crazy with the glitter and sparkles _now i look like some girl who is a crazed fan over Barbie and The Diamond Castle, or something _but the dress is still amazing, all it's left is my hair and makeup

"So, what are you going to do with my hair this time, Karen?" I asked her as she examined my hair, thinking what is going to be her masterpiece this time_._

"Hmm.. maybe something elegant yet girlish like you are going to a prom, hmm..." She think some more, just a minute past by, she snapped her fingers, showing me that she got and idea

"Elli! Ann! Get me my curling iron, some hair foundation, bobby pins, and white flower clips Asap!" She ordered and then Elli and Ann brought the things that Karen needed "And also bring me my Mac's makeup palette collection!"

"Well, it seems you got an idea" I said

I sure do, now sit back, relax and let me do my magic work" She winked and got started with curling hair in a lighting speed, there is some times she might pull my hair a bit to hard but i didn't mind, after she is done with my hair, she then start doing my makeup, she added skin foundation, a little to over with the powder and then the rest of it

"Viola, my work here is done" Said Karen, admiring her work

"Wow Karen, she looks like a princess" Popuri gushed

"And Gray is his prince charming" Elli gushed as well. I looked at myself in the mirror and boy do i look good, my hair was done in a very elegant updo with some strand of my braided hair wrapped around the updo, holding it into place, some loose curled strands framing the shape of my face and the white flower clips really makes the updo stands out more, making it quite girly yet pretty and she went perfect with the makeup, just a bit over with the powder but it's perfect

"So, what do you think? it's amazing or what?" Karen said as she placed her hands on both of my shoulders

"It's way better than amazing! Thank you so much!" I thanked her

"No problem Claire, anytime, i'll always be there for you when you needed an emergency makeover" she winked. I went back to the brides room and looked at myself at the tall mirror

"This is it huh? I'm finally getting married to the guy that I've always loved" I smiled, Muffy came in and placed a wedding tiara and a wedding veil over my head and smiled at my reflection at the mirror and placed both of her hands on both of my shoulders

"Are you ready for your big day?" she asked me

"...I'm ready"

* * *

**Gray's P.O.V.**

**"**Well, this is it Gray, you are finally getting married" I said to myself as i stared to my own reflection, i looked a little different, not because i'm wearing my father's tuxedo and it's a little bit tight on the waist but i look weird without my hat on, since i promised Claire that i will take it off own our wedding day

_"Gray, can you do me a favor?"_

_"What is it?"_

_"Can you take off you hat on our wedding day tomorrow?_

_"Yeah, sure, i promise"_

and now i regret it but if it makes Claire happy then i'm happy too, _but it feels so weird without my hat on, it kinda feels a bit breezy _suddenly a huge slap on the back woke me up back to reality

"Ouch! What the- Kai! What was that for?" I yelled at my tanned friend

"Whoops, sorry man, i didn't mean to startle you" He gave me a cheeky smile

"Whatever, so what are you here for?" I asked him

"Nothing much, just saying congratulation before the wedding starts...Congratulations!" He extended his arms, wanting to give me a hug

"Um.. no thank you" I pushed him away, not taking his hug

"Oh come Gray, just one big warm hug from your old buddy here" He smiled

"I said no thank you, i'm good" I pushed him away again but it seems he still wants to give me a hug no matter how much i pushed him away

"Oh come on, you let Claire hug you" He pouted but still has his arms extended

"That's because she is 'Claire' and you are Kai" I said

"Well, just pretend that i'm Claire, come on, don't be so cold hearted person to your own fiancee" He gave me a puppy dog eyes

"The reason is that you are not Claire and you are mostly not my fiancee" I said

"Oh please" He beg

"O-oh alright, but just one hug and that's over, you got that" I said and he nodded his head, i sighed and extended my arms as i looked up at the ceilling, then Kai gave me a tight squeeze

"Now, doesn't that feels great, two buddies giving each one another a friendly hug?" He smiled

"Yeah, you can let me go now" I said and Kai let me go with a 'sorry' then suddenly another person slapped me on the back

"Hey Gray, you look nice in those tux" Cliff said as he gave me my bow tie that i've been trying to find right after i put on my dad's tuxedo, and then another slap on the back

"Hey Gray, you look nicer than the clothes you wear at work" Rick said

"What the hell is this? Slap The Groom's back Day?"I said angrily and they all mumbled a sorry and then another slap on the back startled me

"Hey Gray, or should i say, Hey my dear soon to be Brother-in-Law in the next 15 minutes!" Jack said happily

"I stand corrected, maybe there is a 'Slap The Groom's Back Day' after all" I sighed

"This is so exciting! You are getting married to my precious little sister and finally you are becoming the part of the family now!" Jack gushed "I don't know which one is more exciting, Gray being the part of the family or being my brother-in-law? What do you think Kai?"

"What?" He said confusedly

"Which one is more exciting? Gray being the part of the family or Gray being my brother-in-law?"

"Well.. i think-"

"I know it's so hard to choose"

"But Jack, you suddenly cut me-"

"No,no, this decision is a very tough one"

"Will you at least listen to-"

"It's okay, someday we will find out which is more exciting"

"Jack, please listen to me!"

"No Kai, i'm thinking"

"For Pete's sake will you just listen to me, Jack?"

"Who's Pete?"

"He's worthless" Kai whispered to me and i stiffed a laugh, as Jack is talking to himself on which more is exciting, me joining the family or being his soon to be brother-in-law, Rick came over towards him and shook him hard and then he shook him harder and harder but Jack still continues to talk to himself, unaware the Rick is shaking him like a can of soda

"I'm sorry Gray but i think Jack is broken" He apologized

"Nah, let's just leave him that way, he'll over come it i guess" I said

"Sorry to interrupt but the wedding is about to start in ten minutes, Gray hurry up and go to the church" Said Trent as he popped his head into the tent _at least he din't slap me on my back_

"Gray, are you ready for your big day?" Cliff said

"...I'm ready"

* * *

_5 minutes before the wedding starts_

**Claire's P.O.V.**

I laughed like an idiot as i got a glimpse of Gray not wearing his hat through a peek hole on the door, he look so much handsomer with out his hat on, a faked coughed startled me, i turned around and saw tow familiar people. A tall slender woman with long blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a blue dress and next to her a tall man with brown hair and brown eyes wearing a suit, it only took me a second to recognized them, they are Rosie Mallard and Kyle Roberts, my parents!

"M-mom? d-dad?" I said in disbelief, shocked as the two people that i have never seen in many years finally showed up, standing before me

"Hello sweetie" Mom waved at me

"Hey princess, you've grown a lot" Dad said, giving me his cheeky little smile, same as Jack's

"Mom! Dad!" I ran out to them and gave them a hug "How did you guys find me all the way here?"

"Well why don't you asked aunt Kana?" Mom pointed to my left and aunt Kana waved me hello

"Hey there girl, who is my favorite niece in the whole wide world?" She said as she extended her arms

"Aunt Kana!" I came over her and gave her a big hug

"Hey, i thought i was your favorite niece in the whole wide world" Jack pouted as he pops through both of my parent's shoulder

"Jack honey, don't be silly,you are not even girl to be aunt Kana's niece" Said mom

"I know, i know, i'm just kidding" He laughed

"You're just like your father" she giggled

"Speaking of father, Jack it seems you are one, so where is she?" Dad asked him

"Oh yeah, hey honey, come and meet my parents" He called out for his wife

"Oh, so this is your wife? she's beautiful" Said mom "And it's this Willa that i have heard about?" Mom gushed as she gets to hold Willa

"Well son, you have a beautiful family" Dad said, giving him a pat on the shoulder

"Yeah, yeah i do" He smiled

"Mom, Dad? Are you guys here to come to my wedding?" I asked both of them. Both of them look at each other and smiled and then looked back at me, Dad puts his arms around mom waist as she snuggles deeper

""Yes we are but that's not it" Mom said

"What is it?" I asked

"Me and your mother are re-married" Dad said with a smile. I couldn't believe what i just heard, i can't believe that my parents, after all these years and now re-married after a horrible fight! I'm so happy that my family reunited at such a beautiful moment, i was so happy that i started to cry of joy

"Oh, it's okay sweetie" Mom comfort me with her warm hug

"I'm sorry, it's that i'm so happy!" I cried

"There, there now, we don't want the makeup to run out don't we?" She smiled as she fixed my makeup

"Better hurry Rosie, the wedding is going to start, we don't want the groom to go all 'King Kong' crazy when his bride won't show up" Aunt Kana said. We all laugh, the rest went inside first, leaving me and my Dad alone outside the Church. I look at Dad and saw him crying

"Dad? What's wrong?" I said

"Oh it's just...my sweet pumpkin is getting married, you'll have a husband to take care of you and protect you. I still want to be your hero" He said with a sad smile

"Daddy, no matter how old i'll get, i will always be your little girl" I hugged him

"And a hero?" He said

"My knight in a shinning armor" I hugged him tighter as he hugged me back "I love you dad"

"I love you too, pumpkin" he said and then he kissed my forehead. I hold onto his arm as we walked inside through the Church door.

* * *

**Gray's P.O.V.**

Well the wedding is almost starting, the door opened and Jack and his family walked in and two other women followed behind them, it took me a minute for me to realize that those two women are Claire's mother and Claire's aunt, _haven't seen them in awhile _The Church door opened again and grandpa entered te room, _he's the one who's supposed to walk Claire down the aisle _I tighten my bow and smooth out my tux and extend my hand to help Claire up the stairs but something is weird, the organ wasn't playing, Claire's hands are not in mine and grandpa is sitting on the bench. Did he forget to walked Claire down the aisle?!

"Dude? Why are you extending your hand for?" Kai asked

"Nothing in particular..just..i..um" Then suddenly the organ started playing, everyone stood up and there was Claire, looking beautiful than ever and it turns out that her father is going walked her, _no wonder why gramps just sit on the bench _she gracefully walked down the aisle and made her way towards me, her father gave her a kiss on the forehead and hands her to me. She smiled at me and i couldn't help but to smile back at her, she handed her bouquet to Carter and he puts it on a flower vase

"You look beautiful" I said

"You look better without your hat" She giggled "Best decision ever!"

* * *

_After the wedding..._

**Claire's P.O.V.**

"A toast to the newlywed!" Cheered Mayor Thomas when the after wedding party at the Rose Square started

"Cheers!" Everyone cheered

"Thank you so much!" I thanked them all

"Congratulations Claire!" Ann said and hugged me abusively

"Ann, we don't want the bride's head to pop out" Elli scold her

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry Claire, it's thank i'm so happy!" He said

"It's okay, i forgive you but don't ever do that again" I said and she nodded her head

"Hello Claire, congratulations on your wedding day!" A familiar voice said. I turned around and saw Mary!

"Mary!" I hugged her "I'm glad you make it!"

"Of course, i would never miss this special day of yours" She smiled

"Did you came here alone?" Popuri asked. Mary shook her head and pointed to a tall man wearing a brown suit chatting with the other men

"Hi, i'm Jack, nice to meet you...um..a tall skyscraper like...guy" Jack said as he introducing himself to him

"My god he's super tall" I said in disbelief

"His height is around 190cm" Said Mary

"!90cm?! Who is he?" Karen asked

"He's the guy who invited me to the city when he discovered my book and we are kind of..sort of...dating" She blushed

"Nice job Mary!" Karen said as she patted on her shoulder, and Mary blushed even harder, i laugh then suddenly Mayor Thomas called us

"Hey, we are about to take a picture right now!" He waved at us. We were all gathered together to take a picture, it took like 15 minutes to get in the position.

"Now i want the bridesmaid to squeeze in a little bit. Okay good" Said the cameraman "Okay now on the count of 3, 1..2- can someone asked the the dog to stop chasing it's tail please? Thank You, okay on the count of 3, *Achoo!* Bless you Mayor *Thank you* 2..3...Smile"

"Woah! I'm seeing circles!" Popuri cheered "Oh! Don't go away! Circles come back!"

"Popuri, blink again, they'll come back" I said

"Oh you're right!" She smiled

"Claire honey, it's time to toss your bouquet" Mom said, i nodded my head and turned around, the girls stands behind waiting to catch the bouquet, as i toss it up into the air the girl squealed

"I got it! I got the bouquet!" Ann cheered!

"Oooh, who's going to be Ann?" Elli smirk

"Send us an invitation soon!" Popuri cheered

"What? What are you guys talking about?" She asked, looking confused

"Ann, according in Carter's book, when a women caught the bride's bouquet, it's a high chance that the women will get married soon" Karen explained, i laughed as Ann turned red and also Cliff, who happens to be standing next to Ann. Gray puts his hand around me and gave me a sweet kiss on my head, we both smiled at each other and hugged each other very tightly.

"Claire, i'm going to the grave yard for awhile" He said and i nodded my head.

"He's going to see them" Saibara said to me

"Yeah he is" I smiled

"Is it true that she will bring back them alive again?"

"Yeah, she promised"

* * *

**Gray's P.O.V.**

"Hey mom, hey dad. I'm here again, it's been a long time since i was here" I said "As you guys know that i'm married to Claire now, i'm happy that she's my wife now. I wish you guys are here to see her, she's very beautiful"

"We are here now" A angelic voice said behind me, i turned around and i almost cried _goddammit be a man Gray!_

* * *

**Claire's P.O.V.**

"Claire!" Gray called up to me _it's time _i said it in my head

"What's wrong?" I asked

"You won't believe this but my parents"

"What about your parents?"

"They're alive!" He said happily, a women and a man appeared and smiled at me

"Mr and Mrs Martin!" I cried

"My goodness Claire you look so beautiful!" Said Mrs Martin

"Sorry that we are both late" Mr Martin apologized, i shook my head saying it's okay

"The Harvest Goddess brought them back alive!" Gray said

"Yeah, i know that" I smiled

"Wait, what do you mean you know?" He asked

"I was the one who requested to bring back your parents back"

"You did?" He said in disbelief and i nodded my head. Gray smiled and gave me a big hug "Thank you Claire, thank you for bringing me and my parents back together" He whispered

"You're welcome" I hugged him back

"Now then, since everybody is here, including Gray's parent who came back from the dead, let's all take a picture again" Said Mayor Thomas.

"I want the groom to put his arms around the bride's waist please. Okay on the count of 3 *Achoo* Bless you again Mayor *Thank you* 2..3..Smile!"

"Circles! You came back!" Popuri cheered. I laughed. The party went on for the whole day, as usual Karen got drunk and Rick is having trouble controlling her, Kai's tongue got stuck on the swan ice sculpture when Ann dared him too, Gray's parents are having a warm conversation with both of my parents and aunt Kana, Willa is playing with Stu and May while Muffy and Popuri looked after them, while me and Gray enjoy our moment together

"Bye Karen!" Popuri waved

"I see you all later! And do you know, Rick has a birthmark on his-"

"There's no need to tell them that!" Rick cut her off, i laughed and waved goodbye to drunken Karen

"Bye Claire! I had fun today, see you soon!" Mary bid farewell and went to the dock with her boyfriend

"So, where are you going to stay, Rosie?" Mrs Martin asked my mom

"Oh, we are heading back to the city, how about you?"

"We were thinking to move back here but of course we need a house" She said

"Maybe you can ask Gotz to build a house for you" I suggested

"Thank you Claire, well we better get going, it's was nice to see again Claire" She hugged me and left Rose Square with her husband to find Gotz

"So i'll be seeing you guys later" I said to both of my parents and aunt Kana

"Yeah, but we'll come back for a visit soon" Aunt Kana said. I waved goodbye to them, as we headed home, Gray carried me in a bridal all the way back

"Ready to go?" He said

"I'm ready"

* * *

**Ann's P.O.V.**

As me and Popuri watched Claire and Gray exit the Rose Square, Popuri started to cry

"Popuri, what's wrong?" I asked her

"I just love happy endings!" She cried

"Yeah, me too" I smiled

"And my circles disappeared"

* * *

**Hey guys! It's been a long time since chapter 13. Poor Popuri, her circles left her alone XD Other than that, did i surprised you guys that there's a bonus story? :) I hope i did..Surprise!~ How did you guys think? I bet you guys didn't expect that Claire make a request to the Harvest Goddess to bring back his parents alive or Claire's parent re-married again or maybe Mary's new tall boyfriend :)if you guys are wondering if i'm going to write more bonus story, then the answer is a yes! i decided to make at least 5 or 6 bonus story so i hope you guys are happy about it. Thanks for reading~ (^o^)/**


End file.
